The Most Beautiful Creature
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: After Losing his beloved stepmother in a car accident and his father not long after to cancer, Natsu finds comfort in having Lisanna as his girlfriend, but when he finds her cheating on him for the second time he ends their relationship. Hurt and understandably upset Natsu isolates himself from everyone going back to a place where he felt safe and happy. (Enjoy TMBC)
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Hi guys, it's been a while! I saw a picture a while back on Pinterest and I couldn't help but mentally make a story in my head. I will use the picture which inspired this story as a cover. (Note! I did not make it! All credit goes to whoever drew it so kudo's to the artist I love it it's amazing!) Anyways I've been getting quite a few people messaging wanting something new from me on here. Since this story won't stop building and clouding my mind why not this one right? Well, I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to hit that 'follow story' so you can get updates on this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the Cover Picture for the story!

* * *

He knelt in the rain with his forearms resting on his lower thigh just above the knee, he sat before a large tombstone engraved with his father's name, beside his father his stepmother was too resting peacefully. He came here on often wanting to report how his life was going and sometimes how he felt. The young man wished he had asked his dad more questions maybe he would understand women more.

"I broke up with Lisanna today." He told them a deep and unhappy frown on his face. The image was still burned in his mind… Natsu's eyes dulled drained of life, "She stopped talking to me, started lying to me, and today I… caught her in our bed with someone else again." He continued feeling the rain beating down on his back. His normally spiky salmon pink hair clung to his face as he stared at the tombstones lifelessly.

~oooOOOooo~

After a few days of missing work, and not calling his friends. He began to get phone calls from his friends. When he didn't answer them, they paid a visit to the apartment. When he didn't answer the door despite their attempts, they left… only to return with the landlord who gave them access only because he too was concerned about his tenant. He'd thought the boy had been acting strangely for the past two days, but when addressed the young man had told him he was fine.

"Natsu, we're coming in so your ass better be presentable!" his friend Erza yelled from beyond the door. When she received no reply and the manager unlocked the door, she immediately pushed her way into the apartment only to find the small apartment empty. It looked like a pigsty… Now Natsu was no neat freak, but this… this was unlike him. Mirajane another friend of his entered the room behind her began scanning the room for any signs of where he was or where he could have gone.

The rest of their small group of friends piled into the room aiding in their search meanwhile the landlord began to have second thoughts about allowing them to enter as he saw them looking at his tenant's mail. Gray growled in frustration as he sifted through Natsu's mail, "Nothin here." He exclaims.

Gajeel Natsu's cousin was leaning against the door, "Dumb asses… Natsu's trying ta say he doesn't wanna be found right now." He shot at them while shaking his head.

Mirajane who was on the verge of tears with worry continued looking furiously… This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't had played matchmaker. She should have known her sister would have hurt Natsu! She should have known better than to think because Lisanna showed she cared about him that was nowhere near mature enough for commitment. She felt so responsible for this!

Erza put a hand on Mirajane's shoulder when she realized her friend was crying, "You didn't know Mira. Don't beat yourself up for something someone else did." She tried to sooth, but it didn't make her feel better.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu walked down the familiar path leading the small beach house his parents had passed down to him. It was the only place he knew he'd get some peace so he could think and get over Lisanna. He just needed time for himself… and he'd be fine. The golden sand squished under his sandals as he shifted the full backpack on his shoulder a bit. Tilting his head up a little bit as the house became visible to him, it brought tears to his eyes.

He remembered the first time he'd come here with his father and stepmother. It was after a very traumatic experience where his mother and her boyfriend had kidnapped him, holding him for ransom. Apparently to his mother he had a price on his head… That's all he ever seemed to be for the woman was a bargaining chip that she could use as she saw fit to stick it to his dad as she would tell him.

Raising his hand as he stepped towards a palm tree that they'd once carved their initials in, his palm gently brushing over the engravings while his eyes grazed over them for a little more than a second. He remembered… as his mom, Grandeeny carved her name under his, his fathers at the very top. His father had even taken the time to carve out a design going around the small list of names.

His instant reaction to being so close to the place that was the source of so many happy memories was to drop his bag in the sand and race towards the sea. For a moment he was chasing something… someone…

"_Natsu, come here honey!" Grandeeny called with outstretched arms, the setting suns rays hitting her in such a way that made her soft kind smile was beam brightly._

Natsu arms reached out latching onto the memory of her which dissolved within his arms, Natsu hugged himself, 'I love you, sweetie.' He remembered she'd tell him. It hurt when she vanished… his tears overwhelmed him, and he began sobbing softly with a bowed head. Why does he keep losing people he loved he wondered? Had he done something in a past life and karma was rearing its ugly head as a means of payback? Whatever it was he didn't know, but it hurt.

It started with his mom Grandeeny… They'd lost her when she'd pushed him out of the way of an oncoming car, then his dad Igneel to cancer just before he and Lisanna got together, and now Lisanna… Three people in less than a year! Natsu's nose sniffed back and he released a snarl before letting loose a loud scream, slamming his hands down into the sand, he looked up glaring at the horizon in front of him, "What more are you gonna take from me huh?!"

~oooOOOooo~

Settling into the small house that'd been passed down to him when his parents passed, he was calmer after he yelled out his feelings to the world, but he still felt… so empty and alone. It couldn't be helped though since he wanted to be alone right now. Trances of his father and mom lingered and not just photo's, trinkets they'd bought on their ventures, also if he breathed in deep enough, he could still pick up their lingering scents.

Everything within and about this house was both a painful reminder and a strong source of comfort for him. He couldn't quite figure out if he loved it or if he hated it. Deciding to not dwell any further on his thought he decides to fish his wallet out of his bag and left to head over to the small town a few miles away.

Natsu locked up behind him before heading to the garage to get the fury red motorcycle his parents had gotten him as a graduation gift. He gave it a long stare before his gaze turned to the wall holding his leather jacket and helmet. Grabbing the jacket, he slipped it on with ease before grabbing the helmet and sliding his head into it with the tinted visor lifted. He turned to undo the bike's kickstand before wheeling it out into the open.

Reextending the kickstand only so he could close the garage door, undoing the kickstand once again before he throws his right leg over the bike's seat sitting on the bike balanced. Sitting stationary for a few more moments as he pulled his keychain out of his pocket opening around keychained cylinder with a quick twist. Taking one of the five pills that'd been inside putting it to his tongue, swallowing it without water. Once he finished taking his medication for his nauseousness that was sure to come, he flicks the tinted visor down over his eyes. He started the bike and reeved it twice before zooming off for the town, the bikes back tire kicking up golden dust in its wake.

~oooOOOooo~

Upon returning home with a few bags off food in hand Natsu just drops off the bags on the counter and plops onto the couch. He had food that NEEDED to be put up, but he needed a second. When he got to town he'd been swarmed with 'I'm sorry for your loss' from the town folk that knew him. The scars he had from losing his parents weren't fresh, but it still hurt to be constantly reminded that he was alone.

When he'd been with Lisanna, that loneliness had been somewhat filled and for a time he'd felt happy! But now… His eyes shifted around the ever so empty room. Natsu released a sigh, grabbing hold of his backpack, he unzipped it and dug around pulling out a small gray box. He cracked it open with a small pop and creak to stare at the engagement ring he'd planned to give Lisanna for weeks.

His bangs shadowed his eyes as he stared at it his anger towards her beginning to build up as his shoulders lightly shook with laughter, "Guess I really was the fool." He mumbled to himself before standing. He shifted slowly from one foot to the other as he opened the sliding door to step outside. His barefoot touched getting soft hugs from the squishy sand as he stepped towards the beach where he'd had his first mental breakdown of the day. Natsu grabbed the ring plucking it from its place within the box before chucking it with all his might into the water with a loud growl, "Goodbye Lisanna," he yelled out. Watching as the sun reflected off the ring midair before it plunged into the water.

Natsu huffed turning on his heels and stomped back towards the house tossing the ring case away while he was at it. Behind his retreating form, a shadow lurked within the waters…

~oooOOOooo~

Upon coming back into the house Natsu put the food away in all the proper places only keeping out what he planned to cook for dinner. Since it was essentially too late to fish for his own food he'd gone out and bought some fish. It took him minutes to prep the fish so it could be stuffed with various vegetables and some lemons. Once he finished, he decided to go light the campfire outside so he could cook the fish how his father would.

Once the fire was lit, he grinned at the memories left to him by his parents. Walking back into the house, he finds himself stopping at the front door when something catches his eye. His eyes light up, "There you are! I'd wondered where you went!" he beamed grabbing the white scaly looking scarf that had 'mysteriously' appeared out of nowhere one day. He remembered waking up cuddling into it. He'd suspected his mom, but she said she had no clue how to knit.

Despite knowing the lack of its origins, he loved the scarf. Natsu tied it swiftly around his forehead like a Ninja headband before walking over to his food in a far better mood then he had been in just an hour ago. Natsu picked it up and walked back outside, "Oh yeah!" he sang as he rushed back out to cook his food.

~oooOOOooo~

The darkness of the sky loomed over him, filling the night sky with beaming stars staring down at him as he laid back on the sand a forearm stretched behind his head to use as a pillow. Mentally his eyes mapped out the stars that his mom use to love gazing at so much. He felt the day's events taking its toll on him and soon he found himself drifting off to sleep.

As the world around him began to darken a shadowy figure hovered over him, "I'm glad you came back." A soft voice echoed into his tired ears. He felt a soft hand brush his scarf and bangs away from his face as the figure leans down and plants a kiss on his forehead. He was so drowsy and out of it that all he could make out was a deep color brown as their eyes locked together for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

I'm sorry I'm a bit late... I had every intention to head on here and finish this but I started to feel a little funny yesterday and laid down. BIG mistake on my part because I only just woke up an hour ago and I feel better yet also horrible because now I'm sporting a headache. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy a little bit more of an inside look of what you'll be reading. Remember to hit that follow button so you get notifications of updates. And before I forget I plan on temporarily posting AN's notifying you if and when I'm working on this and a rough estimate of when chapters will be posted try not to take the timings to heart though as they could end up changing.

* * *

Chirping that was the first thing he heard, his eyes cracked open, he squinted hiding his eyes from the bright morning sun, 'I'm glad you came back.' He remembered. Natsu's eyes jolted open as he sat upright looking around him for any sign of life. When he found none Natsu blinked slowly staring out at the water… Had he just imagined her?

Deciding he'd gotten a bit delusional from both his loneliness and lack of sleep he brushed of whatever the event that had happened last night as a hallucination. He was alone here. No one but him, his parents, and a select few townspeople knew of this place even existing. So, it was impossible! Right?

Natsu stood up tapping away the sticky golden sand that clung to his clothes and skin. His back ached more than usual causing him to curse at the fact that he'd fallen asleep outside. He twisted around a bit before stretching his arms high into the air, holding his breath till it gave off a soft stiffness relieving pop causing him to release the breath in a sigh. Natsu heard a slight shuffle of leaf's and spun around to see who the intruder was.

All he could register before he was enveloped within a hug was long white hair and the words 'I'm sorry' coming from the person holding onto him. Coming out of the bush he found his friends strutting towards him one by one. His eyes widened, "B-But how?" he stuttered completely surprised by there appearance.

Erza looked around curiously, "This place is nice." She complimented her eyes stuck on the tame sparkly waters.

~oooOOOooo~

Elsewhere, she leaned up against a rock watching the whole exchange with friends. The corners of her lips turned up into a small smile when she noticed a little life return to Natsu's eyes. Her arm coiled with a tightened against her chest, "I'm glad it worked." She muttered to herself.

"_I'm glad you came back." She'd told his sleeping form, she stared down at his aged face for a moment longer captivated. He no longer looked like the cute little boy she'd always had a crush on instead a handsome young man had taken that boys place. With a light blush, her eyes shift around making sure no one was around before reaching her hand up genially touching his forehead to pull the scarf she'd made him long ago and his bangs back. Leaning down her blush intensified until her lips touched his forehead._

_***BZZT*** _

_Jumping when the device she'd come to know as a cell phone in the human world buzzed the name Mirajane flashing on the phone. _

**_*BZZT*_**

_Lucy debated on picking it up but decided against it._

**_*BZZT*_**

_The phone gave off one last ring before stopping. Not long later it chimed reveling that he now had a message. Curiosity killed the cat she told herself as she grabbed the small device opening it and pressing the button to open his voicemail. "Natsu, please pick up the phone at least let us know you're okay." The voice known as Mirajane came from the phone's small speaker. She frowned at how upset the other woman sounded, "Natsu, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. If-If I had even an inkling that s-she was going to do that to you I-I would have never…!" she continued only to be cut off as soon as the voicemails recorder cut off._

_Taking the phone from her ear she couldn't help but stare at the photo of Natsu and a girl with long white hair. A few others stood in the background watching as the two gave off challenging stares. Her deep brown eyes shifted, and she released a soft sad sigh deciding to meddle where she shouldn't. She began to text this girl giving her the location and sending her a photo of the house, so the girl would know what to look for._

"_Sorry, but your friends can help you more then I'll ever be able to…" she mumbled closing his flip phone and placing it back down in the sand. She had to go… but she didn't want to. Standing up she walks away already missing him as she closed in on the sea._

She giggled as a red-haired girl and a boy with spiky black hair enveloped Natsu in a double headlock, both performing the noogie maneuver. When a big smile crossed his features, she felt like she'd accomplished her goal, "Welcome back Natsu." She whispered before dropping off the rock and into the water.

~oooOOOooo~

Everyone sat down within the small living room of the cozy little home, Natsu bowed his head, "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. He was still confused about how they'd gotten here. I mean they had explained that he'd texted them both the location and a picture, but he didn't remember doing so…

"We're just glad you're alright!" Levy said from his cousin's lap, "You even had Gajeel worried! He even tried using his connections in the police force to try and find yo…" she continued until her blushing boyfriend clapped his hands over her mouth.

He meaninglessly glared at her, "No I wasn't." he hissed out to try and cover his embarrassment, Levy rolled her eyes at this. After she said no more for a few minutes he released her. Big mistake!

"He paced for hours!" she chirped before Gajeel hands clapped back over her mouth. His face beet red…

Natsu smiled sadly, "Sorry," he began drawing their attention back to him, "Won't leave without warning again, I promise." He vowed.

To this Erza huffed while attack a strawberry cake, "Better not!" she growled glaring at him.

Everyone but Erza sweatdropped, 'Where in the hell did the cake come from?' they all wondered.

The corners of Natsu's lips turned as he listened to the bickering of his friends that is until an argument cause his ears, "It was in his fridge get your own." Erza snapped at her boyfriend Jellal when he tried to steal a bite of her cake.

Natsu blinked, 'It was in my fridge?' he mentally repeated.

"See Natsu knows what's good for him he made sure to have a cake ready when I got her so I didn't strangle him to death for leaving without saying anything." Erza joke but there was also a hint of seriousness in her tone.

Wait, he didn't buy any cake yesterday! Natsu stood up in confusion, "Wait, you mean you didn't bring it?" he asked. Erza looked at him confused, fork still in her mouth as she shook her head.

Natsu looked troubled brown orbs flashing in his mind briefly, "What's the matter Natsu?" Erza asked.

It took a delayed moment before he reacted with a sigh as he rubbed at his face, "N-Nothing." He groaned. Feeling suspicious of the small home. Only he knew of this place's exact location now so how… How could anyone possibly have given them the address and brought in a cake without him knowing? 'I must have purchased it without realizing' he concluded, but then those eyes sat in the back of his mind lingering. Had he imagined that too?

~oooOOOooo~

"LUCY!" his thundering roar could be heard throughout the castle. It shook everyone to the core causing many to scatter running to hide behind various objects. Beside him as he sat on his kings' throne another much shorter man and a younger man with glasses waited patiently both jumping ever so slightly when the mans screeching voice echoed into their ears.

Lucy swam closer to them, "I'm coming." She sang dully twice as a means to further irritate her father.

Looking upon her the younger man with glasses jaw dropped, "I thought I told you to be here by noon dammit!" Her father shouted at her with a growl. Lucy rolled her eyes and mouthed as he continued, "You deliberately disobeyed me again!" she mimicked. Lucy knew she really made him mad when his brow twitched and his forehead turned an angry red while he ground his teeth as he spoke her name again, "Lucy!"

Lucy huffed stubbornly, "You're the one who wants all this. I don't! This is my life to live dad, not yours." She snapped back at him like a whip. Then she said something that really pissed him off, "If mom was here, she would never…"

Unready to deal with the mass of emotions still buried from losing his wife a few months prior he sent her away in anger for so much as bringing the woman up. Not that his daughter's presence itself wasn't enough to bring up Layla in of itself.

Lucy swam away happy that she managed to dodge yet another 'pairing'. How long will she be able to keep this up though she wondered… As much as she loved the sea, since her mother's passing, she had grown to loathe it so much. Which was why the majority of her time had been spent on the surface! Why was she even still coming down here she had to wonder, but her question answered itself as she found herself sitting before her mother's grave…

The sand beneath her squashed against the pink scales of her tail, "Hi mom, sorry I'm late today."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Hello, TMBC followers! I hope your all enjoying the read so far. I just want you guys to know and understand 90% I'm completely making up... Just randomly pulling it outta thin air. So what do you think about Lucy running away from home and trying to live as a Mermaid amongst humans? Think she'll be able to pull it off?

* * *

Early the next morning, Lucy stops by her mothers grave again after some much needed thinking. It was only a matter of times before her antics stopped working to stall her father… As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to be gone before that happens. So today she decided it was time, "Hi mom, it's me again." She started swimming in front of the gravesite. Steadily floating to the floor of the ocean in front of it in a sitting position. "You know why I'm here right?" she mumbled with a frown looking down at her lap.

This was no easy decision to come to! Lucy's hand tightened grabbing a fistful of sand, "Maybe, I'll be able to come back and see you someday." She said hating the tightness in her chest at the thought of not being able to visit her mom again. She had to do this… If her father ever found out why she wanted nothing to do with his 'pairings' there was no doubt that he'd lock her away.

"Goodbye," she began after ten minutes of silence, "Mom."

~oooOOOooo~

Upon reaching the surface Lucy crawled and clawed her way up to the dry shore. Today was the day she was going to try her best to get a job! As the sun's rays dried the water on her scales residing on her tail and breasts, the scales receded into the skin leaving what looked like human skin. It didn't take long before her tail separated and dried out leaving legs in its place. Lucy smiled standing up with a bounce. This form had been a form she only used when the Dragneel's were away or when she'd Natsu from afar.

Her mother Layla had caught her a time or two… or three and teased her many times about the crush that had been growing since she was little. It was an amusing day when she'd found out that this form existed. She couldn't help but smile remembering how sweet he was…

_A five-year-old Lucy panicked when got washed ashore by the seas rough tide. It throws her on top of a high rock, and she was unsure of how to get down. With the sun beating down at her she could only cry as she recalled the tales of the evil creatures that eat her kind residing on the surface. Shaken from fear of dying from drying out due to lack of moisture as well, her body began to give off a thick cloud of steam._

_Imagine her shock when minutes later legs replaced her tail. Lucy stood on wobbly legs with a slight grin at the new-found discovery! That is until she fell off the rock and scraped her leg on jagged edges, with blood dripping down her legs and waves of pain coursing through her body at the injury she cried softly to herself._

_It wasn't long later until she heard humming and she quieted immediately when she realized it was a small human boy. Recalling all the scary stories she'd heard about humans from her father she found herself backing into the rock terrified, wincing in pain as she coiled her legs back. This small sound caught his attention and Lucy felt like a deer in headlights as he closed in on her when he saw her his immediate reaction was to gasp and throw his hands over his face, "W-W-What the heck?! W-Why don't you have on any clothes on?!" he cried out his face turning all different shades of red. She found herself surprised to find that she understood his words… well most of them. What were clothes?_

_At his behavior to her lack of modesty, her fear melted away steadily as he pulled off his coat throwing it in her direction telling her to put it on. Lucy looked at the garment confused as to how to even put it on and why… Tilting her head as she stared at him not following his command. She couldn't help but giggle as the boy with spiky pink hair peeked through his fingers, quickly closing them again, "W-Why are you just sitting there?! Put it on!" he whined urgently._

_Lucy looked down at the thing in her hands again, "Uh, why?" she asked still confused about why he insisted she wears it. _

_The young boy grew even more flustered, "Seriously? Why?! Because its indecent for people to run around naked that's why!" he argued his point throwing his hands away from his face without thinking. She stared at him highly amused as he gaped at her for a second then quickly spun around his face red all the way down to his neck now, "W-Would you put it on please!" he begged._

_Lucy gave him a dull stare, 'I guess if it means that much to him…' she thought. Lucy twisted and turned the garment in her hands curiously now blushing herself, "How?" she questioned unsure of what she was holding even was._

_The boy blushed harder, "Put your arms through the holes. Geez haven't you ever had a jacket before?" he groaned still fiercely flustered over this situation that he was far too young to know how to deal with on his own. _

_Lucy stared for a moment longer locating the holes, slipping her arms through as instructed, when she finished she beamed at her accomplishment! Getting slightly impatient and twitching, "You done?" he asked her when she replied yes, he spun around only to yelp and cover his eyes again. Once again causing her to look confused… Had she done it wrong? "Y-You have to zip up the-the front too ya know." He told her._

'_The front? Zip up?' she looked down at herself still blinking in confusion, "Um what?" she began._

_The boy groaned kneeling down next to her with his head turned away, ever so slightly glancing so he could find the fabric in question and not her exposed chest! When completed he finally looked at her, "There! That's how you do it." He told her looking at her bleeding leg. The bleeding wasn't bad, but the cut needed to be cleaned regardless to avoid infection despite how small the abrasions were. _

_He made a move towards her and her fear returned instantly, "W-What are you gonna do to me?" she gulped as one of his arms hooked under her legs and the other behind her back. He carried her over to towards the water and she felt a sense of security. If she needed to all she had to do was swim away right… Wait, she was in human form could they swim? _

_The boy set her down in the water gently rubbing her leg, she sees her scales come back to her surprise and he gasps, "Oh my god, your allergic to water?!" he yelps quickly yanking her back up into his arms, rushing out of the water and back to the shoreline. _

Lucy giggled behind her hand remembering how he rushed her to his house full of concern to meet his mother. The two of them were so nice and treated her much differently than the stories she'd been told by her father… but then again maybe it was because they mistook her as one of them?

_Allergic… She'd have to find out what that meant, 'Maybe momma knows.' She thought as Natsu walked over to the couch where she sat sporting a pair of his clothes. He looked to be holding something that resembled a container of sorts. _

_Natsu still ever so slightly flustered about the day's events offered her a bowl of ice cream, "H-Here." He said as he held it out to her with an outstretched arm. He hadn't been able to look at her in the eye ever since they'd met on the beach… She wondered why. His mother giggled at him teasing him about acting so bashful and shy around a pretty girl. _

_She soon came to find out that Natsu's father was equally as kind and often managed to make her laugh at his jokes. Though she did feel a bit appalled at finding out they did, in fact, eat fish as her father warned her. _

'But somehow after a while, not even that flaw mattered to you did it?' she asked herself, hearing something dropping in the water as she stood upright. She peeked from behind the very same rock that injured her all those years ago to find Natsu and his friends on the shore fishing for food much like Natsu and his parents did years before. Lucy blushed when Natsu's lips turned up in a slight smile and it was then that she knew what she did the other day was indeed the right thing.

It was so hard understanding what was right and what was wrong when it came to human customs and though she studied about it constantly through books and minimal real-life experience she often still found herself confused by it all. But despite all her confusion, she could at least take pride in the fact that her limited knowledge of his world brought a smile to his face once again.

Deciding to stop gawking, she sneaks into Natsu's garage, stealing some clothes from boxes filled with Mrs. Dragneel's belongings… She would return them to him someday. The first thing she needed to secure was a means of payment! This was certainly going to be unheard of… a Mermaid trying to blend into the human world.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Hello everyone, hope your all having a good day. Sorry, this is slightly late, I ate something that didn't quite agree with me and have been feeling sick most of the day. I woke up and was like O..O omg its 8pm i have to finish that chappy! D:

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! Tell me what you think of the job Lucy managed to land.

* * *

Natsu blushed a little staring at the ceiling, he hadn't been able to sleep all night. Thinking of the beautiful hallucination he'd had that cause him to go out searching for hours. 'She looked so real…' he thought recalling the events of yesterday. If his friends weren't worried about him before they sure were now.

_Natsu laughed looking at Gray and Erza. Watching as Erza pulled his friend into a headlock for back talking to her then she innocently hopped into the water slamming headlock Gray face first into the water. _

_From the corner of his peripheral vision Natsu notices the bushes moving a little, his jaw dropped, seeing a well sculpted back facing him, and long blonde hair dripping down to her waist. Natsu stares for a second longer unable to move as the figure vanished within the brush. Natsu swiftly shoved his fishing pole to another friend beside him, "HEY?!" he heard his cousin shout after him as he raced off._

Natsu grabbed at his bangs rubbing the hair between his thumb and index fingers, closing his eyes tightly at the memory, "I'm so dumb." He muttered rolling over onto his side. The open window providing him a gorgeous view of the impending sun that crept into the sky from beyond the horizon. He stared deeply at the dazzling water that seemed to sparkle a little as it reflected the slight sunrise, 'It couldn't have been her.' He told himself with a frown, the memory of a strange young clueless blonde invading his mind once again.

~oooOOOooo~

"Find your mystery girl Flame Brain?" Gray asked as Natsu finally stepped out of his room, thick dark bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched, "Oh, fuck off Ice Queen Elsa." He snapped ignoring all the stares and Gray's snappy reply to what he'd called him as he walked to his fridge to grab a container of orange juice and downing more than half of it in one long sip. He knew they were worried, but he wished they'd stop looking at him like that! He could still hear their voices from yesterday… they thought he was crazy and who knows he probably is going crazy.

Natsu put the carton back into the fridge, closing the door with a soft clap before walking out onto the sandy beach remembering the girl and the promise he'd made so long ago.

_Natsu grinned widely at their work of art as they buried his father in the sand making him into a sand Mermaid while he laid unconscious on the beach. Natsu rocked forward grabbing his small feet embarrassed as he his beaming grin grew, "Luce, can we be friends forever?" _

Natsu frown… what had happened to that? Despite the promise, he'd yet to see her since that moment. There had always been moments… small flicking moments where he'd thought he had seen a glimpse of her, but time and time again he came to find he was wrong.

Natsu sighed, 'Why can't I get that girl outta my head anyway?' he wondered curiously. It never failed even throughout the years! When he'd see someone that even somewhat resembled her, he'd have to stop and do a double take to see if it was indeed her or not. To his dissatisfaction… it never was. It was something that irritated Lisanna about him because he'd always think he was checking out other girls.

Natsu frowned as heartbroken as he was about Lisanna he couldn't bring himself to be too upset about it for some reason. Out of the whole situation, the only thing that bothered him truly was the betray and being lied to. If she had merely told him that she was unhappy he would have broken it off with her. It wouldn't have hurt him much… They could have still been friends! Maybe they still could be? But not right now… the wound was fresh, and he felt bitter from feeling like he'd been conned.

Their relationship was just a deal anyways… A means to forget… He had honestly tried to forget, but had she he wondered? Considering the one she cheated on him with was the very man she'd been trying so hard to forget… probably not but then matters of the heart were strange maybe she just wasn't ready to move on, 'Maybe that's why I keep seeing her too?'

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy was regretting this already… She'd gotten herself a job alright, but she wasn't sure this was the best of ideas. "Don't worry darling all you have to do is dance!" her manager told her pointing at the stage with a pole on it. The woman was drooling at her in the skimpy outfit she'd shoved her into. The only thing that made her feel safer about this was the guards posted at either end of the stage in case the crowd of people got too rowdy.

Lucy shifted from one foot to the other not use to high-heels quite yet. Her manager telling her the things were a requirement. Lucy nervously watched the girls from the sidelines beyond the curtain. The small club was filled with sweaty overly horny men some well-dressed others still smudged in grease and within their work clothes. She saw a few women here and there, some other the girls not on stage were either doing what the manager called lap-dances or dancing for a private party on top of a big round table.

Her face blushes a bright red as she watched the lap-dance and for a moment the two vanished and she sees herself and Natsu instead. She turned away quickly rushing back to the back room where the manager had gotten her 'ready' to get some much-needed air. At the mental sight of that… Her body had experienced a strange heat that was currently driving her crazy. "You alright honey?" her manager who'd followed her asked.

Lucy nodded lamely with a lopsided smile, "Y-Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed." She offers up her best answer.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu sat laid out at the bar of a bar, his friends trying their best to bring him out of whatever funk he was in. It wasn't that he was in a funk… it's just that he was wondering where Luce was right now. It wasn't his fault that hours and hours seemed to pass by so quickly or that his friends would try to talk to him, but he was too busy wondering to even notice… right?

He'd been taking shots that had been given to him left and right ordered by his friends. Mira and Erza remaining sober to not only act as drivers but as punishment, for the last time the two had gone out drinking together. When a girl walked up to Natsu tapping him on the back after his third or fourth shot the two women watched the interaction with mild interest.

Natsu turned his face a bit reddened by the number of alcoholic beverages he'd drank in so little time, "Hellzo dare buttiful rady!" he answered with a hiccup as he waved at her childishly despite her being so close. His two sober female friends chuckled, from the table not far from the bar sipping on sodas while they made sure their friends stayed in control of themselves.

**(Drunk translation: "Hello their beautiful lady!")**

"Aw, you're so sweet!" The girl started a smile on her face as she cozy's up to Natsu trying to sit on his lap. "I have a proposition for you!" she continued as she leaned towards his ear her hidden hand wandering suggestively, "My cars in the back." She tells him seductively.

Before Mira could get up to intervene Natsu gently pushes the girl off his lap turning away from her and to the bartender ordering another drink, "Dou fay be pwitty hod rady, bwut Lucy tiz huch hoder." He told the girl as the bartender went to hand him a drink.

**(Drunk translation: "You may be pretty hot lady, but Lucy is much hotter.")**

The girl snatched the drink and throw it on Natsu instead with a glare, "Asshole!" she yelled marching away while Gray and Gajeel turned into a laughing mess over the whole event.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy was blushing madly by the time her shift was over, but she had to admit the job wasn't that bad aside from the googly eyes watching your every move and the take home wasn't that bad either. Or at least she was pretty sure one thousand two hundred was decent working wages… She understood the words and had a bit of knowledge of how to count out the bills thanks to her excursions to the human world in the past, but she still had yet to quite grasp why these slips of paper were worth so much.

The manager hadn't been kidding when she said that once she took the stage it would come easier. She'd been a bit scared when the men all seemed to go wild when she started, some people even had to be pulled off the barricaded stage in front of her. Walking down the darkened streets she noticed a deafening calm about it the seemed eerily dangerous. She shrugged it off heading to the hotel her manager directed her to after telling her she didn't have a place to stay.

The building she noticed with the dull lighting was a mess, painted on with strange words and marking. The door looked like a cage she realizes as she opens it and enters almost walking passed the man behind the counter, "Can I help you?" he asked as he stared at her dully his voice chilling.

Lucy released a smile as she turned to him, "H-Hi my manager said I could find a place to stay here for the night." She informed him. Shivering when his eyes onced over her, "One night?" he questioned turning back to his computer. She nodded, "That'll be a hundred bucks." He continued holding out his hand towards her.

Lucy nodded grabbing the folded paper from her pocket, pulling out what if she remembered right was a hundred-dollar bill. He nodded putting the money into a machine that made a ringing sound before turning to a wall that held a bunch of keys. He grabbed one and turned back to her, "Return them before 1 pm tomorrow. If you would like to extend your stay merely come by and speak to me." He explained.

With a nod Lucy took the keys, "You'll be lookin for room 17."


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Hello everyone, welcome back to TMBC! So I made a decision last night to make another quick chappy for you guys since I kind zonked out yesterday and dropped out on my own promise by a few hours. Hopefully, this will make up for it lol.

Hope you guys enjoy the introduction of new and old characters! Have fun reading!

! !

U

* * *

Lucy woke with a tired groan, her body ached probably from standing so much yesterday… something she'd yet to come accustomed to for insanely long periods of time. Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head, her blanket dropping down to her waist to reveal her messy bed head.

Her front door opened startling her slightly, but her movements were sluggish due to just waking. Her head turned to the door slowly, she released the breath that she didn't realize she was holding when she saw it was merely her manager and coworkers. She looked at them with a raised brow as Mary waved at her with a beaming grin, "Morning Star!" Mary said who is also known as Diamond giggled at Lucy's morning hairstyle.

The manager Kylie smiled, "Morning sweetie, get a good night's sleep?" she asked as she walked over to the bed Lucy was sitting on and sat at the end. Lucy nodded confusedly as to what all this was about… Was it customary for these kinds of meetings in the human world? "Come on up and at'em buttercup, we're taking you shopping!" Kylie told her flicking a few strands of long curly hair over her shoulder.

The other girl in the room huffed still angry about how Lucy had so quickly taken the number one spot from her, but even she had to admit… Star had some skill, after all, she'd brought nearly an entire house of men and even some women to their knees last night. She'd never seen so many people stop watching their private personal dance in front of them just to watch what was going on over on the stage before.

Lucy blinked, "Shopping?" she asked in confusion. She knew a bit about this world, but what in the world was shopping?

Mary's sister Nina rolled her eyes grabbing Lucy by the back of the shirt she'd been wearing yesterday, pulling her outta bed, "Geez, you couldn't even change clothes last night?" she huffed putting Lucy back down on her feet.

Lucy shrugged grabbing at the shirt she was wearing, "I didn't leave home with anything." Lucy told them.

Kylie's eyes widened at that, "You ran away from home?" she asked. The manager put on the breaks, 'wait a minute…' she thought sweat began to gather and drip down her face nervously, "Lucy honey, how old are you?" Kylie questioned realizing that when the girl came to her for a job last night that she'd been so tipsy from drinking and being taken by the girl that she'd yet to ask her…

Lucy stared, "Twenty." She replied watching as her manager sighed in relief making her even more confused. What did her age have to do with anything? She couldn't ask anyone though for fear of looking strange and her secret about not being one of them getting out.

"Oh honey, if this is all you have that is more reason to get your ass outta bed and come shopping with us." Nina otherwise known as sapphire told her looking her up and down for a moment, before grabbing her by the back of her shirt again dragging her towards the small bathroom. "Hop in the shower. You smell of sweat." She informed Lucy as she tossed her into the room and closed the door leaving her to her own devices while the three sat in the room and chattered about how they were going to help her.

"I get the feeling Lucy has no idea what she's doing," Mary whispered Nina and Kylie nodded in agreement. The three were worried, Lucy maybe twenty but if she'd just left home for the first time that meant she was still too innocent and naive to understand the complexities of striking out on your own.

Kylie looked between the girls, "We'll have to help her learn." She said. The other two nodded in agreement.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu was a mess… Gray and Gajeel dragged his passed-out form back to the beach house his parents had left him. Her name not so discreetly slipping between his lips again. Mirajane and Erza looked concerned, "I guess he never really did get over that Lucy girl." Erza told Mira who nodded.

Mira turned to Erza, "Do you know her?" she questioned curiously.

Erza shook her head with a sad smile, "I wish I did so I could drag her here to talk to this idiot maybe she could help him out of this funk." She told Mira as she sat at the table with Gajeel's girlfriend Levy.

Levy looked a little drunk her eyes floating, but her expression serious, "I haven't heard him bring up that Lucy girl in a while." She told them. Her eyes held a sadness about them, "He seems to miss her whoever she is." Levy muttered wishing she could help Natsu.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy waved goodbye to the three women after they left her hotel room. Her room now decorated with dozens of different colored shopping bags mostly filled with normal clothes, 'work uniforms', and shoe boxes. Lucy fumbled around grabbing the only bag she'd taken from home, it had nothing in it but a few trinkets. For example, the keys passed down to her from her late mother. They were the objects used to seal the upcoming queens' powers until her body was ready to handle the burden it would place on her body.

Lucy looked down at the golden keys seriously… she had to start practicing with these soon. She'd seen her mother use her powers often beside her father in times of crisis. The powers of the queen of the stars could match or even surpass her fathers who held ultimate control of the seas.

Releasing a breath, she stared at one key in particular… this keys spirit was always problematic for her to control. It would be even worse now that she was in the human world if Aquarius would refuse to listen to her. The damage could be catastrophic not just to the human world but her newfound identity as well.

One of the golden keys rattled and admitted a bright light which zoomed in front of her taking the shape of an attractive human young man with long spiky orange hair, he grinned with mischievous hazel eyes staring back at her through blue tinted glasses, his bows bounced, "Hello my beautiful princess!" he says grabbing her hand placing a kiss on the back of it.

Lucy sighed, "Loke, we talked about this… you can't just force the gate open." she told him rubbing at her forehead with her free hand.

Loke shrugged sheepishly, "I can't help it! I missed my beloved princess!" he gushed suddenly pulling her into a hug. Lucy mumbled 'I wish you guys wouldn't call me that' under her breath. Getting serious, "I'm glad you left." He told her finally releasing her from his hold. She looked a lot better now. She didn't seem depressed like a bird locked in a cage… and then there were those stupid 'pairings' Lucy's father would try to set her on. It always pissed him off to no end the past couple of times, Lucy had barely managed to suppress his anger and stop him from forcing his way out into the world to beat the hell out of everyone.

She smiled at this and nodded, "I am too." She admitted. At first, she'd been very worried about this, but now with the girls support she felt a little better about things. Just today in itself she managed to learn so much about this world and its inner workings. Something that on her own might have taken her weeks if not months took her less then a few hours to understand.

Lucy sat down on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest a frown married her face, "Something wrong princess?" Loke asked her. Because of their magical connection he could feel her and every emotion that wreaked havoc on her. This wasn't the first time he'd felt this feeling emitting from his master, Loke smiled slightly, "You wanna see him, right?" he questioned. Lucy blushed a little but nodded, "Why don't you?" he continued not sure why she just didn't go to see him when she would do so every day before.

"Kylie said it wasn't very safe for a young woman to wander the streets alone at night," Lucy explained what one of her new friends taught her just today.

Loke tilted his head in confusion, pocketing one of his hands into his black suit pants pocket, "You don't look very alone right now." He told her. Loke watched as the corners of her lips twitched up into a smile at his words, "Let's go see him." Loke coaxed holding out his free hand for her to take.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu laid across his bed lazily fast asleep drool dripping from his lips onto the floor due to his horizontal resting position. The open window provided a light breeze throughout the room as Loke helped his mistress through the window. The bright moon's light seeping into the room giving Lucy more than enough light to maneuver around the room without too much difficulty. Loke watched from the window his arms crossed over themselves as he rested his chin on his arms. Leo the lion spirit smiled slightly as his princess knelt close to the bed just staring at the young man that'd been plaguing her for so long sleep peacefully.

This is what Loke had been waiting to see… what he'd been wanting to feel… his master's happiness. He watched as Lucy's hand came up to cradle the sleeping young man's face and as if acknowledging she was there, he nuzzled his nose into her palm taking in a deep inhale of her scent. When Lucy's name slipped from the young man's lips Loke snickered at his master's flustered face, "Looks like someone was waiting for you too." He chuckled softly.

After a few more minutes of drowning in her selfish desires to b close to Natsu, Lucy decided it was time for her to head back to her hotel room. Kylie had said she also needed a good amount of sleep because they would need her in early in the morning so they could work on her routine with her for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Hi everyone, for those of you who didn't get to the AN note I sent out sorry for the delay. I managed to get myself roped into helping my sister out with moving into her new apartment. Let me tell you... learned my lesson I'm never carrying heavy object up a small narrow staircase again! Lesson learned, call a moving company more experienced muscles needed! Anyways her move is done, and most of reorganizing her stuff around the house is done so I'm free now. :D (hears the church choir sing in background)

Have fun with the read guys, I'm going to try really hard to make this a slow burn story (never managed to pull it off before).

* * *

Natsu woke with a slow start, his palm reaching up to touch his cheek. He could still feel it… It was almost like she was actually here last night. Natsu smiled sadly, "You're a real idiot man." He muttered under his breath.

*BZZT*

Natsu jolted at the sound, slowly turning towards his nightstand, his cell phone vibrated lighting up with the name Dr. Micklee, Natsu released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, "H-Hello, Dr. Micklee is how is he doing?" he asked. He hadn't had him around so long due to back to back surgeries and the drama that's been happening that for a moment he'd almost forgotten about him.

Natsu's lips pulled back into a happy grin, "Hell yeah, I'll be there to get him!" he told the man on the phone before ending the call. Hanging up the phone he quickly slips it into his pocket, darting passed a tired Erza who was heading into the kitchen. She called out to him as he rushed out, but he was far too excited to care as he raced out to the garage to his family's car.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes as a soft yawn drifts from her open lips. Looking over the nightstand beside her bed to what she'd just recently found out was a clock thanks to asking Kylie yesterday. Her manager had looked at her strangely for asking to which Lucy truthfully admitted she didn't know what half of the things were that she was looking at. Nina and Mary looked mortified asking her if she knew what certain things were and when she looked at them completely clueless, they asked her if she'd been living the stone age.

Lucy sweatdropped, "At least I knew what they meant by stone age…" she huffed Mermaids had been around way more than long enough to know about that. She scooted to the side of the bed heading to the 'bathroom' they'd called it yesterday. Lucy chuckled remembering how she'd gotten so flustered about not knowing how to control the human trinkets that she summoned a rather angry Aquarius to help her, but when she exploded due to the nature of the call and being interrupted while she was with her boyfriend Lucy immediately sent her back beyond the Celestial Gates.

Lucy reached over turning the two round knobs on the wall, watching as water gushed out of a metallic silver pipe coming out of the wall. Lucy discarded her clothes, leaving them in a neat bunched up pile near the edge of the opposing wall, her bathroom towel hovering just over the top of them. Lucy climbed into the tub and as the water pooled at her feet despite her not flicking up the strange small piece of metal just under where the water was spewing out, she could feel her scales steadily coming through again.

Sitting down before she flicked the lever up causing the water to rise. It took no more than a few seconds of her body being submerged a bit for her tail to come back, it rested on the tub's edge and dangled. Lucy smiled slightly leaning her head back a bit as she remembered the night before.

_Lucy turned to Loke flashing him a grateful smile as he aided her through Natsu's open window. The bright moonlight casting a highlight shadow amongst her feminine features as she walked around Natsu's bed, she found him sound asleep as she usually did when she visited face to face like this. She had to stifle a chuckle, he was laying sideways on his bed, his head leaning just a tad bit over the side as drool dripped down the corner of his mouth._

_Kneeling beside his sleeping form, her arms folded up and resting on her upper thighs as she stared at him for a few collective minutes before she dared to do anything more. She couldn't help but find him cute as he laid there all sprawled out like that. A soft blush worked over her face as she reached out a nervous hand to cradle his cheek. For a less than a fraction of a second, he was unresponsive, but then he took in a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. As if knowing she was there despite his unconscious state his face leans into her warmth cuddling more into her open palm before her name slipped from his peaceful lips._

Lucy turned off the bath water, letting herself dip into the water enough so that the water came to her nose, she could feel how flustered she was over the mere memory. It was foolish and silly… getting giddy over a boy's memory… Lucy was still smiling like an idiot over it. All this time she'd honestly thought he didn't remember her, 'I guess I was wrong…' she admitted still feeling her heart racing at the realization that he did remember her. Maybe… Just maybe she could meet up with him again real soon.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu parked the car, jumped out and raced through the double doors for the building. In all honesty, he'd been moving so fast that he'd even forgotten about the doors retracting all together. It was a good thing the place was open if not he would have done a face plant into the doors. Rushing to the front counter he tapped the small metal bell rapidly to them know he was there.

"I'm comin! I'm comin!" he heard a crabby woman roar, the woman exited out of a back room looking tired, weary, and nowhere near ready to be greeting customers with a smile and light-hearted greeting. Her black bouncy curls messy and mangled with scratches adoring her face, hands, and wrists, as she rounded the corner catching sight of Natsu she began crying. "Oh, thank the gods, you're here!" she cried out dramatically running up to Natsu pulling him into a startling hug. She pulled away quickly her hands on either side of his shoulders, "Please tell me you're here to take him away and not to visit?!"

Natsu stared at the woman in surprise, "Uh yeah-yeah I am… why?" he questioned even more floored as the woman's face became even more cheerful despite the overwhelming redness of the scratch marks across her cheek.

The woman spun away from him beaming, "No reason!" she chirped skipping away to fetch him and get him out of her sight as quickly as possible. Returning not too long later with a large plastic cat carrier, "Look Happy your owners here! Now aren't you happy about that?" she beamed. Happy herself to be rid of this evil little demon who was mean when separated from his master for far too long.

At sight of Natsu the small kit rushed to the bars rubbing its back into the closed bars with a little difficulty due to the strange cone around his neck. The woman's eye noticeable twitched at the difference in reactions but smiled, nonetheless. Natsu snorted, "What's with the cone buddy? You trying to make sure we can get your HBO channel?" he teased causing the woman behind the counter to snort back laughter to which the blue-furred cat known as Happy pouted turning to walk to the back of the small plastic cage, his back turned to his master.

Natsu chuckled, "Oh, come on man I'm only teasin ya!" he said with a big grin, the kit looked at him only to shoot him a pointed traitorous stare.

"Ah, Mister Dragneel!" he heard the doctor's voice cry out as he stepped towards him speedily looking like he was suffering from the same ailments as the dark-haired woman that now stood beside him. Holding a clipboard, he flipped through quite a few papers, "Your feline friend should be alright now. If you see anything abnormal just bring him back in!" he said not noticing as the coworker beside him shot him a look.

Natsu sweatdropped, "How'd he do? I can see you two look a little worse for wear." He chuckled either unaware of the pointed look the comments caused, or he just ignored it.

"Your little friend can be… difficult." The doctor sugarcoated causing the aide beside him to roll her eyes.

"I don't think difficult is the word I'd use." She huffed turning on her heels heading back to the watch room to tend to other pets that weren't so master craze that they'd attack people… Or was just so picky that he wouldn't eat anything! She could only get this picky cat to eat fresh fish and that was come from her own income to get it! And if you tried to give him something else… the mess you would have on your hands!

She'd lost count of how many times she had to sweep and scrub the floors in the back because he kicked the bowls of food out of the cage and onto the once shining clean floor, or when she tried outsmarting him by putting up plastic bags along the front bottom portion of the cage. All she succeeded in doing was making her job exponentially harder because she had to clean his cage. What happened when she did this was the little stinker would take the time to go to other cages and open them releasing some of the animals.

The amount of running they had gone through to catch all of them and then him without reopening their wounds had been a difficult job. They'd even had to lock down the store portion of the store to ensure none of them got out and ran off! And even worse… was giving the little hellion a bath! He singles handily within the last week managed to injure four of there employees due to his antics. Not only that they'd had to pull him back into surgery more than twice because they decided to take the cone off once and the blue-furred rascal decided to pull his stitches… Or the other time where he managed to rip off the cone around his neck preventing him from pulling out his stitches.

The woman looked at Natsu, "I think little hellion sounds more fitting." She commented as she stepped into the back room.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

Hello everyone, welcome back to TMBC! I hope you guys enjoy the read. I'm planning on constructing a meeting within one of the next three chapters. I'm debating on the if I should hold off a bit longer and make it subtle glances or should I just make them meet face to face and be done with it. :D

-Also, to the person who sent this review "Please, stop doing that. It's annoying, and only bad writers do it. The story is good, just keep doing a good job and public the capther when you have it." since I couldn't send a reply here is my reply.

**I'm sorry it's bothering you**, but this is how I'm choosing to keep my fans posted on what's going on with the series. If you don't like it then feel free to **unfollow me**. I'm doing this because people have in the past texted me that they got themselves into trouble because they waited on updates that didn't happen due to life happening. This is my way of keeping such things from happening and if that makes me a bad writer then I guess your right, I'm a bad writer.

* * *

Lucy looked on in boredom, "Why are we doing this again?" she questions her manager who had Nina, Mary and Lucy trying to dance as a unit, but their coordination was so out of place that they'd end up bumping into each other.

"I want the three of you to take the stage together so you can learn from girls who've been in this line of work longer then you have." Kylie reminds her cringing as the girls collided again this time Lucy goes stumbling backward, falling back on her butt with a surprised yelp. Kylie rushed over, "You alright?" she asked concerned as she held out a hand to the younger girl. Lucy nodded she was a kind of thankful that Kylie had taken her off the schedule these few days to help prep her.

She'd learned so far that she had literally no idea what she was doing at all! In fact, if she hadn't been blindly going through the motions of what she'd seen the other girls doing when they were up on stage, she was pretty sure she would have tanked. Lucy gladly took the aid to get back on her feet and nodded, "Yeah," she frowned letting go of Kylie's hand to dust herself off.

Nina and Mary smiled slightly, "Say Lucy, I might be overstepping but are you a virgin?" Nina asked despite her sister Mary jumping in to try and hush her immediately as she heard the beginning of the question.

Lucy blinked twice in confusion, "Yeah, I am." She told them confirming what all three of them had thought.

Nina looked at her amazed, "No masturbating either?" she questioned only to get a confused head tilt as an answer.

Kylie and Mary groaned slapping their hands over their faces, "Nina that was way overstepping!" the manager growled at Nina.

Nina merely rolled her eyes, "You know you two were every bit as curious." She huffed walking over to Lucy and putting her arm around her shoulder. "Anyways, the fact that you're a virgin explains a lot about why your dances look so innocent. I'm guessing that first time you were just copying what we were all doing at the time?" she continued.

Lucy smiled sheepishly and nodded, "You just haven't had the opportunity to learn the art of seduction and grow comfortable with your own body yet, but you'll get there at some point so no worries." Nina told her while flashing her a smirk. "Although, even I have to admit for merely imitating things you seen you did really well!" she complimented bringing her free arm around to rub her knuckles into Lucy's head.

Lucy ducked managing to slip out of the hold easy enough, Nina making sure to give her the room to do so. Lucy grinned playfully ready for payback for ruining her hair, jumping at her Lucy latched onto her like a monkey using her legs to keep Nina's arms down as she put the older woman in a headlock rubbing her right hands enclosed knuckles over her head. Lucy heard a mumbling sound, "Um Lucy, your abnormally large boobs are kinda suffocating my sister." Mary pointed out causing the young blonde to look down at her captive.

Lucy chuckled with a lightly powdered blush on her cheeks, "Oops, sorry Nina!" she apologized as she quickly detached herself from Nina. Nina's face was a bright shade of red having not expected the younger girl to latch onto her in such a way. This girl was a force to be reckoned with she concluded…

Mary shook Nina's shoulder a bit as she took in a few big gulps of air, "You okay sis?" her little sister asked to which Nina nodded.

Nina's face still bright red from the unexpected ambush, "Okay, I have to admit that was pretty hot, but I wouldn't try that on the customers. It might give them other ideas of fun…" The older sister warned.

Mary sweatdropped, "No kidding, then we'd have no choice but to beat them away from you with a stick!" she joked.

Nina tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Plus, if you held them as tight as you held me in there… they might suffocate." She continued.

Kylie jumped in, "Yeah, please don't do that…" she began rubbing her temples as she remembered when she herself had first started here. During her very own performance, a man suddenly fell ill and passed out as she was dancing on his lap. From that moment on, they'd called her the 'heart stopper'. It was a good thing she knew CPR if not the guy would have been dead before the ambulance had gotten there. Amusingly enough the guys still frequents the place and even brings new people with him every time he comes by.

Nina snorted pointing her thumb back at her manager while trying to force back a smile, "Then she'd be in league with the heart stopper here." She replies.

Kylie blushed madly, coughing as she tried to recompose herself into professional mode, "I thought we promised not of speak of this." She hissed shooting a glare at the older of the two sisters.

Nina looked at her with a smirk, "I don't remember ever agreeing to this!~" she replied with a beaming smile.

Kylie smiled back lifting both arms to show her fists, her middle fingers shot up and she mouthed off a quick fuck you under her breath. To which Nina snickers, "Hum, gotta say that sounds nice!~" she hums watching as Kylie's face turns darker shades of red with amusement.

Kylie looked away quickly crossing her arms over her chest, "Oh, fuck off!" she growled out lowly.

Nina blinked, touching her index finger to her chin thoughtfully, "That sounds like an excellent idea actually!" she replied with a straight face.

Kylie's brain explodes at her answer, leaving her cheeks sizzling like bacon in a skillet, "Ugh, you're such a perv!" she roars with a twitching eyebrow. Nina just shrugged with a smug smile as she strutted over to her gym bag.

Lucy just stared between the two for a long moment before turning to Mary, "Say, Mary," she started. Mary who'd slapped her hand to her face moments earlier at her older sisters open flirting, "Is it just me or does your sister…" she began but was stopped as Mary held up a hand.

"Love Kylie? Yep, hit the nail right on the head." Mary mumbled back as she rubbed at her head watching as her older sister downed a drink. Not missing as Kylie occasionally stole glances, 'What a bunch of idiots… I thought she said she'd already talked to her?!' Mary groaned wanting to smack her older sister upside the head for procrastinating.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu beamed it was great having Happy back home. Though he felt bad for his little buddy who had to wear that annoying cone around his neck. Happy stopped attacking the plastic cone to look at him like… Darn it, stop staring and help me! Natsu smiled sadly, "Sorry little buddy, but this needs to stay on for now." He told him running his hand softly over his back.

Happy just looked at him even more annoyed before getting off his master's lap to go pout in a corner. Natsu sweatdropped, 'Poor guy.' He thought watching as Happy's white-tipped tail smacked at the ground rapidly in annoyance of the cones presence.

Everyone came out of the spare rooms their luggage all packed, "We'll be back to visit on our days off." Erza announced. Upset that they had to leave, or they would lose their jobs. Erza fisted a hand to her hip standing in front of Natsu who was seated at the couch in the living room, "You sure you know what you're doing?" she questioned.

No… He had no idea what he was doing. He'd intended to just stay here and chill out for a few days then go back to running his father's company, but now he felt like he was chasing after an afterimage of that girl. But how can a mere afterimage make a cake? Even more so the cake that had been made was a cake that had been made in front of only one other person. Everyone else who knew that recipe was dead and gone save for him… but even he'd never gotten it to taste right! So, she had to be real… right?

"Yeah, I just-I just need a few more days," Natsu told her rubbing at the back of his neck, "Think you can stall for me for that long?" he questioned. He'd lost many things… the last thing he wanted to do was lose his parent's company too, but there was something-something telling him he had to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

Hey guys, sorry for the ridiculous wait. IDK If you've checked the author note I left or not but in case you didn't check for the updates. I'm sorry this one took so long. I got sick messed me up on my release timing pretty bad. I made a promise to make it up to you by making the chapter longer and longer I did... brace yourself it's more than double.

Well imma let you guys enjoy the read and stop texting your ear off! Have fun guys :D

* * *

Under the sea, Jude growled in anger, "What do you mean none of you can find her?! Search the seven seas again dammit!" he roared causing the Mermaids, Mermen and underwater wildlife to jolt away. As they left, they could still hear his thundering voice rippling through the sea causing massive waves of destruction, "Find her!" He repeated three times his voice steadily rising with each command.

Jude was steaming mad, as he grabbed his trident beside him, he smashed it into the sandy sea floor, "Heed my call!" he growled lowly. He could only think of one thing just one thing that explained why none of them could find her! Above the surface, it grew cloudy and loud thunder and lightning strikes lit up the dull sky. It wasn't long before he could hear loud plopping drips of the rainstorm he'd summoned.

If she had indeed discovered her mother's ability to turn human and retreated to the human world above the sea the moment this water touched her, he would know. After that… he would drag her back by any means necessary!

~oooOOOooo~

Kylie gave the apartment a long dull stare, the apartment was small and needed some obvious love. The place had at least three inches of dust coating everything, randomly discarded trash, dead bugs and even a decayed rat. Kylie spun around on her heels at the door, "Next!" she said annoyed that anyone could be so filthy.

Lucy beamed starry-eyed, "I'll take it!" she says at the same time. Kylie and her look at each other both of them equally confused… even Mary looked confused!

"Wha… Why in the world would you want this one?!" Kylie and Mary screeched out flabbergasted by Lucy's choice in apartments.

Lucy chuckled with a shrug, "I don't know I just like it is all besides I don't think it'll look half bad after a good clean." She told them not to startled as Nina's arm rounded her shoulder.

Nina laughed, "I completely agree! I really like your style, Lucy, I never expected you fall for an old-style place like this, but even I gotta admit after some good old TLC I'm sure this place will look as good as new." She commented while nodding in approval of Lucy's tastes.

Kylie crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, "Pfft, speak for yourself I've gotta go to a meeting with the board later." She informed them for the third time today.

"Aw, the heart stopper afraid of a little elbow grease?" Nina teased with a sly smirk, "Besides this is gonna be Lucy's apartment, not yours what right do you have to question my Protégé's exquisite taste?" she continued holding up a fist to Lucy. To which Lucy chuckled colliding her own fist with Nina's both flashing equally sly grins.

Kylie's eyes swept over the apartment again, 'It would look nice.' She supposed. Resting a hand to her hip while her free one came up to rub at the back of her neck, "Ugh, fine would you just shut up you're giving me a headache and would you please stop calling me that!" She groaned. Actually, it wasn't her that was giving her a headache but the amount of cleaning she knew they would have to do to help Lucy get the place livable!

Nina's lips pulled back further, her expression seductive and dirty as she broke away from Lucy to grab hold of Kylie's chin, "Only if you make me!~" she winked. Nina bit back a laugh at how red Kylie's face became settling her expression with a look of amusement. Nina turns to the landlady, "She'll be taking it!" she tells the gloomy older woman with a small smile.

The woman just nodded and stepped out to get the necessary forms, "She looks so sad." They heard Lucy say.

Kylie nodded her eyes everted to look out the filthy window, "I heard those people talking downstairs saying that her husband passed away recently." She told them softly. Her eyes slowly but not so discreetly shifting towards Nina as she remembered the accident the younger woman had been in three years ago on her motorcycle. As the horrible memories of that day began collecting within her mind her eyes started to water, Kylie turned on her heels, "I'm gonna go get some air it's too dusty in here. I'll go grab some supplies from the store for us to use." She said not leaving any time for a response as she left.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy stared out the dirty window of her apartment, rain dripped from the sky in fury as thunder and lightning danced through the skies with sonic claps so loud it made the world shake beneath her feet. The door opened and Kylie entered the apartment completely soaked, "What took you so long?" Nina questioned in concern as she unconsciously shrugged off her hoody.

Lucy stared at all the bags curiously, Kylie rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding? You can't see the rain drowning everyone out there?" she replied sarcastically. Jolting a little when she felt something warm drop over her shoulders, Kylie blushed a little before responding, "Thanks."

Nina resisted the urge to say anything more, not missing the redness around her eyes signaling that Kylie had probably been crying. Nina sighed, 'She gets so emotional sometimes.' She thought as she began to sift through the bags. "Hey, Lucy," Nina started as she approached her, the older woman held something out to her, putting a plastic bucket filled with a few things on her lap, "Here start by filling this bucket up with water in the tub and add some of this lemon scented cleaner to the water." She continued.

Lucy nodded looking at the buckets warily... what was she going to do? Even just a drop of water would cause the transformation to become apparent… even though they would most likely take it as an allergic reaction much like Natsu and his parents had, "Something wrong Lucy?" Mary questioned rediverting Nina's attention to Lucy.

Lucy blush scratching her cheek lightly in thought. She couldn't tell them the truth no matter how much she wanted too but she had to say something. "I-It's just… I'm kind of…allergic to water." She lied.

Nina looked on in disbelief, "Bullshit!" she called out grabbing hold of her very sweaty drink lightly tapping it to Lucy's exposed skin on her leg, "I knew there was no way you were aller…" Nina's eyes grew wide as the skin where the water hit began to turn a dark pink and what looked like hives began to form on her leg. Nina dropped the bottle immediately with a surprised yelp as she rushed away to get a towel to get rid of the remaining liquid on her skin.

When this was done Nina let loose an exaggerated sigh, "Oh… my god." Mary said her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets. Mary rushed over touching Lucy's leg inspecting it, "How in the hell are you alive?! Our bodies are made up of anywhere from fifty to sixty-five percent water!" she questioned in amazement and confusion.

Kylie equally as surprised and shocked just stared… her mouth gaping at the clear allergic reaction that was present on Lucy's upper thigh. "I'm kind of glad I bought cleaning gloves now." Kylie mindlessly said as she tried to shake off the shock.

"Alright, we should get this done." Nina continued grabbing the bucket from Lucy to do what she'd asked her to do while redirecting the blonde to get a pair of said gloves. It took them several hours to make it presentable, and in that time, Kylie had to leave to attend her meeting. The Nina and Mary beamed finally finished, the two cracked open a can of soda, both tapping them together in triumph before taking a huge sip.

Lucy pulled off her gloves, the unopened can of soda sitting beside her as she leans back relaxing against the wall closest to the window. Rainwater trickled down the closed window washing off some of the outside grime. Her forehead rested against the glass, "Geez it's raining cats and dogs today!" Mary commented as she and Nina shuffled their way near Lucy.

Lucy merely stared a frown on her face, Nina lightly nudged her with her shoulder to get her attention, "Hey, you okay?" she asked focusing all her attention to Lucy.

"My fathers mad at me." She muttered as she continued to observe the raging rain bands that flowed across the clear glass that separated her from the water.

Mary smiled lightly, "I'm sure he's not. You're at that age where you just had to step out on your own." She told Lucy.

"Was he physically abusive?" Nina asked and seconds later Mary's arm swiftly whiplashed back into her older sisters' stomach. Nina turned to her hand slapping the ground hard, "What was that for?!" she growled.

Mary's eyes shifted discreetly from her older sister to Lucy and back again. "No, but he didn't have to be," Lucy said quietly collecting both of there attention. Mary went to say something, but Nina's hand touched her shoulder and she stopped. The look in her eyes… looked broken. It was only there for a moment as she stares out at the rain, but once she turned and looked back at them slightly any trace of it was completely gone.

"Hey, don't worry about him. We won't let him near you." Nina comforted… too bad she didn't quite understand the mind game that was currently being played. Until this rain let up she was little more than a bird in a cage. So much for finally getting freedom... right? Even now with her being so far away… with her striking out on her own… he was still trying to control her. She had little doubt that if she took even so much as a step outside now and was hit with even a single drop of water that it would alert him. If she knew him like she was sure she did his next move once he knew her location would be to retrieve her. He would likely cause a calamity to do such a task.

A tear ran down her face at an angle that neither girl could see, it was well covered by the bright illuminating smile she cast.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu sat at a bar sipping on a beer, his white scarf loosely hung around his neck, but tightly enough so it hid the scar on his neck. A silly means of keeping people from asking about a subject he'd rather not talk about. Happy sat on his lap, his front paws propped on the bar as the bar's owner his cousin's father placed a small plate in front of the small cat with cut up fresh fish.

The older man laughed as Happy literally dove into the fish, "You never change do ya?" he questioned eyeing the cat and the smaller cone Natsu had put on the small kit. "So how long till the poor guy can get that thing off?" he asked Natsu curiously as he returned to dried newly washed shot glasses while his bar attendants worked diligently to make up drinks for various other customers.

Natsu finished off the shot the man had given him earlier, "Dunno, Doc said it depended on him leaving his stitches alone. He's got another appointment to see the Doctor in three days though." He explained as he slid the small glass towards two other empty ones.

The man nodded eyeing the boy warily, "And you, are you sure you're alright?" he questioned eyeing the growing number of glasses. He'd never seen the young man drink so much at least not at his bar… It was evident that the alcohol was doing its job though, a slight red hue was steadily taking over his whole face and a little down the young man's neck.

Natsu stared down at the table, "Can I get another shot?" he asked. The older man agreed but warned him that it would be his last one. As the man stood behind the bar making said drink Natsu spoke softly and sadly, "Is it pitiful to wait for someone?"

The older man stopped mid pour staring down at Natsu with a curious expression, even the kit on his lap could sense his distress as he stopped eating his fish to turn and face his owner while lightly patting his cheek with his paw to get his attention. "A woman?" the man questioned as he returned to the drink, Natsu merely nodded in response, "Do you love her?" he continued.

Natsu's face went flush, "I-I dunno." He answered honestly. He'd only spoken to her that one time after all… but, "Something inside of me doesn't want to let her go but lately I've been wondering if she was a figment of my imagination." He mumbled feeling a little bit of the effects of being intoxicated.

Finished with the drink the man slid to across the counter to his customer, "How long have you been waiting? A few weeks?" he asked to which Natsu shook his head. The older man took a shot in the dark, "Months," he asked again his jaw-dropping when Natsu shook his head from side to side.

Nastu's face darkened with embarrassment, "It's been thirteen years." He mumbled wanting to duck away when he caught the mans unblinking surprised stare.

After a few more moments the man reached out to him crashing his hand lightly on top of his spiky salmon colored hair, "Natsu my boy… you've got it bad kid." He told him. Taking the towel, he'd been using to dry the shot glasses, he places it on the bar before traveling around it to take a seat beside his brothers' son. The man turned in his seat to face Natsu, "I think you might be in love," he started watching as Natsu's eyes slowly grew wide as he to turned to face the other man, "with this girl."

"M-Metalicana, th-that's not possible! I-I mean I've only met her face to face once!" Natsu replied confused as to how the man had come to this conclusion. It took more than just a few hours of knowing a girl to fall in love… right? Right?

Metalicana sighed running a hand through his long black bangs, mentally cursing Igneel and Grandeeny for wanting to keep the boy's heritage a secret from Natsu all this time. The boy was correct falling in love wasn't so easy… for humans, but when it came to them… there was only one person in the world from the moment of birth that they would be bound to love forever. It was shocking that the boy had already found his soulmate! Some search for years and never crossed them!

"Sometimes kid, that's all it takes." He answered giving the younger man a pat on the back before leaving to allow him time to process. The next time Metalicana turned to check on him, Natsu was gone, the last shot had been polished off, and money laid upon the countertop table placed under the last shot he'd poured him. 'Gah, where'd he go?!' he thought with a jolt, jumping towards the door hoping to find him just outside or down the street when he saw nothing rain accompanying the streets he frowns, 'Dammit nephew!' he cursed.

Somewhere else, Natsu walks aimlessly around the dark streets, Happy occasionally bumping his leg to try and get his attention. He wasn't sure why but though alcohol was supposed to dull the senses… he felt something pulling him, guiding him towards an area of town he never frequented. It really was odd because he could swear, he smelled her…

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy walked around in a black bunny suit, a platter of drinks in her hands as she glided past the tables. Kylie had her benched for the time being saying she needed a bit more training before jumping back onto the stage if she so desired. Lucy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance when someone grabbed her ass again, the man that Kylie had following her around all night made quick work to remove said hand, "Sir, I highly suggest you discontinue your actions. If you continue, I will be forced to permanently ban you from this establishment." He told the man.

The man told him to 'Fuck off.' at his words. If there was one thing about this line of work that they all hated it was that people viewed them as hookers and thought that once they paid, they could do whatever whenever they wanted. "Are you alright?" he asked Lucy watching as she walked up to another table placing down drinks in front of a few gentlemen who were now glaring angrily at the men two tables away from them for touching the girl.

Lucy nodded, "I am, thank you." She whispered back before walking away from the table to clean off another being extremely cautious with anything involving liquids. As she turned on her heels, she glides away from the table being sure to add a little extra space between her and the table where a man continuously tonight grabbed at her ass. It didn't seem to help as the man again went out of his way to cop a feel.

She was surprised though that before her or her bodyguard could react the gentlemen from nearing tables took it upon themselves to stop them, "Can't you read asshole? You can look but not touch! If you want a woman that you can touch up on all you want with no complaints, then go find a hooker down the damn street!" one of the men growled seething mad.

Before the man could fire an argument back her bodyguard grabbed the man who'd touched her dragging him out by the door as he radioed for other guards around the small club to gather the rest of the man's flock and throw them out. The cops were called, and Kylie had to step into the entrance hall with Lucy to make a statement and to request not only an order of protection but also restraining orders.

Kylie frowned, "You alright?" she questioned worriedly.

Lucy's pulled back into a slight smile and she nodded, "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting people to act like that." She told Kylie truthfully. Learning more and more with each passing day that living in the human world was more different then she'd thought.

Kylie sighed, "Listen Lucy, I want you to head home." She said and when Lucy's made a move to continue, "No, buts!" she told her stopping her from arguing. Lucy frowned and nodded heading back to her locker to grab the gear the girls had bought her after finding out about her problem… Lucy put on the gear despite the complaints from most of the people at the tables about her leaving.

Sticking her feet into tall pink rain boots before adding a windbreaker and raincoat to top it off. Grabbing hold of the umbrella Nina had taught her how to use she popped it open just outside the door, waving goodbye to the doorman. Her bodyguard followed behind her on Kylie's orders to ensure her safe return home.

~oooOOOooo~

Meanwhile, Natsu's hair clung to his face as he and Happy stood under the roof of a store. Waiting for the rain to at least die down, but it showed no signs of this… 'This is stupid…' he thought sitting down on the stairs by the storms entrance. He hugged his knees close together, nuzzling his nose against his knees. He felt so tired…

"Natsu?" he heard a voice. His eyes jolted open and his head jerked up to meet familiar brown orbs. "Natsu! What are you doing here?!" she yelled worriedly when she saw that he was so cold that he was physically shaking under her palm. Quickly pulling her hand away when she felt her scales coming back due to the moisture, "C-Come with us. I live nearby!" she told him. Natsu was about to say something but stopped when he noticed a man standing behind her. A surge of jealousy shot through him… and despite him wanting to engage the man in anger he just looked down at the ground and nodded following them aimlessly. Natsu tried to stand away not wanting to invade their space but Lucy seemed insistent on sharing her umbrella with him.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Hello guys, I have been feeling better aside from the lovely cough I'm still sporting. On the bright side though I managed to polish off the new chapter faster than expected! I hope you guys enjoy ta ta for now!

^..^

* * *

"Lucy, are you sure?" her bodyguard questioned his eyes looking at the spiky pink haired young man suspiciously as Natsu's eyes roamed.

Lucy smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah, he's a really good friend of mine don't worry." She assured him.

The man's eyes looked towards her and softened in acknowledgment, "Alright, if he gives you any trouble make sure to call." He told her. Still slightly suspicious of the guy that Lucy had brought home with her.

She chuckled reaching her arms out and pulling the man into a quick spacious hug, "I will Conrad, thank you for walking me home!" She promised as she released him.

He flashed her a small smile before turning to face the young man who was standing in the middle of the hallway soaked and looking around the empty place curiously. "Hey you," he started rudely a piercing glare shooting his way, "you better not hurt our girl. If you do, I'll be back to kick your ass got it?"

Lucy sweatdropped, "Conrad,"

Conrad reached his hands into his pants pocket pulling out a carton of cigarettes in one hand and lighter within another, with a slight tilt of the box a few sticks slid out at different lengths, grabbing the one out the furthest with his lips, he put away the nearly empty pack, next he flicked open the lighters top lighting the opposing end of the cigarette, "And don't think for a minute," he paused but only to take a hit on the cigarette only speaking again after expelling a cloud of smoke from his lungs, "that I'll take it easy on you just cause you're her friend." He finished flicking the lighters top closed before pocketing the lighter into his pocket. Conrad gave Lucy a slight smile and a small wave before heading out after saying his peace.

Lucy closed the door and locked it, leading Natsu inside, his mind in flustered turmoil about the man that'd just left. "Sorry," Lucy started snapping him out of his deep uncharted thoughts. Natsu's eyes wandered wide with shock, "I just got the place so it's a bit empty." She admits heading for the sleeping bags Kylie had bought while she was out so they could have so she had a temporary place to sleep and for future sleepovers at her home.

Natsu looked abought curiously his hair dripping like crazy, jumping slightly when she held out a towel towards him from one of the many shopping bags that were laying around, Natsu thanked her grabbing it from her loosely drying off his hair and face. As Natsu nearly finishes Lucy yelps, "Stop that!" she shouted at Happy who was currently clawing at her walls. He listened to her but stared at her with a strange look as he steadily crept up on her, "Uh Natsu why is he looking at me like…" Lucy blinked when Happy jumped at her latching onto her with both of his front paws and smashed his face against her leg, the plastic cone around his neck keeping him from nipping at her.

Natsu growled, "Happy!" he roared getting the kits attention instantly. Happy stood in front of his master with a pleading stare that he usually held when a fish was nearby. Natsu knelt in front of him to him poking his nose with his finger, "No biting!" he scolded watching as the blue-furred kit pouted at his words, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over him usually he's really good with everybody." He apologized with a frown.

Lucy held up her arms and waved her hands from side to side shaking her head slightly, "Don't worry about it, just make sure he doesn't go scratching the walls." She told him.

The room grew awkward and silent for a long minute before, "So you and mister suit been together long?" he probed as he dropped the towel over Happy and proceeded to dry the small furball off.

Lucy knelt down laying out her sleeping bag across the floor, "I just met him tonight actually." She informed him as she stood up to look through the bags for the pillows they'd gotten.

The blonde missing the strange face Natsu made when she spoke, "Really?" he mumbled so low she wondered if he meant for her to even hear it. Natsu started going around and drying out the water puddles he'd caused to pool on her floor once he finished with Happy, "So you're not at all attracted to him?" it had slipped out before he could even stop himself…

Now it was Lucy's turn to shoot him a funny look, "What? Conrad?" she asked bewildered by the question in of itself. Her face slightly flustered, 'Wait, does he think…' she wondered with a deadpanned expression. After a long moment of silence, Natsu's face reddened and he turned away from her with a slight nod, 'He does!' Lucy brain screeched in a panic. Lucy's arms waved around nervously her face a bright shade of red, "What, No-No-No-No-No Conrad I would never!" she tried to reassure. Wait… what am I trying to reassure?

Natsu looked hopeful at her reaction and sighed in relief, 'Good…' he thought. Wait, why good? His mind flashing back to his uncle and his words. Natsu tilted his head down trying to hide the raging blush growing behind his bangs, 'There's no way! It's not possible!' he denied. Playing with the bangs in the middle of his face he pulled at a few strands between his fingers, "S-So, have you been out of town or something?" he interrogated absentmindedly, 'The hell am I saying?!' he scolded himself.

Lucy blinked allowing her hands to drop back down to her sides, "No." she answered quickly and to the point. Not that she had another answer after all this was the only town she'd ever been in and this was the only time she'd ever explored passed Natsu's home.

Natsu stepped forward going to the wall just behind Lucy, sitting down with his back to the wall, beside him he lightly tapped the floor with his hand, Happy darted over sitting beside him and Lucy took a seat beside Happy despite the weird stares the small animal gave her, "You never came to visit after that day." Natsu reminded. That's when Natsu remembered all those times where he felt paranoid, "Or-Or did you?" he questioned.

Lucy looked away, her face undeniably turning redder at the question, "You were asleep most of the time." She confessed without looking at him.

Natsu scratched at his cheek nervously remembering all the times he'd thought he'd seen her, his mind reverting back to the most recent being the kiss and nude scene of her running off into the woods. Natsu's mind exploded, 'Oh my god, that was her! I saw her naked!' he thought his hand slapping over his face he could practically feel the steam rolling off his cheeks. Natsu blinked the image from his mind, 'Focus!' he told himself.

Natsu frowned, "Why didn't you ever say anything? I-I…" his face reddened a bit more, "I was waiting for you!" his voice becoming louder as he steadily became upset. He'd been wanting to see her all these years. He'd waited for her and waited for her with no sign of return. It'd gotten so bad that he and another friend in similar situations decided to try to be together as a means of comforting each other in their loneliness only for it to later blow up in their faces! Natsu's free hand gripped at his wet cargo pants at the knee, "I-I've wanted to see you again for so long."

Lucy's expression softened, "Sorry," she began as she leaned herself over to him giving him a light hug. What could she say? She couldn't tell him… If she did would he want to see her again? She wasn't like him… She wasn't… human. Natsu felt his head getting wet again and it took him a moment before he realized she was crying, "I've wanted to see you too." She answered honestly.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu woke up with a start, slowly cracking his eyes open, his dark orbs shifted around, 'So… that really wasn't a dream.' He concluded as he rolled over coming face to face with Lucy herself. She was still fast asleep, snuggled up into her sleeping bag that'd been placed a short way beside his, Happy had himself neatly tucked between them acting as a barrier. Turning on his side he stared at her, 'She looks so peaceful.' He thought. His hand by his side twitched as she rolled from her stomach to her back, her long blonde hair carelessly draped over her face obstructing his view, reluctantly he reached over gently tucking the hair back behind her ear.

Natsu blushed when he found himself eyeing her slightly parted lips a moment or two longer then he should have. He turned even redder as he realized he'd been leaning in to steal a taste of them. Natsu jolted back towards his sleeping bag, a hand resting over his mouth as his lips still tingled with an intense yearning, 'What in the hell am I doing?!'

Natsu stood up from his bag his exposed bare feet tapping softly against the hardwood floor, he stopped finding his clothes from last night sitting neatly folded on the kitchen's countertop, 'Did she stay up to do my clothes for me?' he thought. Picking them up he ran his thumbs over the fabric, deciding to change back into his clothes and out of the set that Conrad guy had brought him last night. It didn't take him long to find the restroom for some much-needed privacy as he changed. Once his clothes were on, he couldn't help but pull up the collar of his shirt taking in a whiff of them, he smelled Downy laundry detergent and gave off the faintest scent of her.

Natsu stepped out of the backroom relieved to be back in his own clothes, his eyes landed on the counter where the keys to the apartment laid beside a small bottle of Downy laundry soap, moments later he reached out pulling them off the counter with a soft scrape before turning to the front door. He locked it, walking out and down the long hallway with the small container of Downy under his arm.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

And double digits! Hello everyone, I'm just going to give myself a small pat on the back for making it to chapter 10. It was so agonizing trying not to just push these two together from the beginning. Well, I suppose they're not together-together but it will slowly get there. Gah, slow burns are so agonizing to write. (angrily bites on handkerchief)

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy :D

(\ /)

( . .)

c('')('')

* * *

Lucy woke to a series of knocks coming from her door and a not so discreet, "Shit." that came hissing out of Natsu's mouth. More knocking persisted, quickly switching the pan he'd been holding to an unused burner, "I'm coming!" he whispered loudly hoping his volume wouldn't wake Lucy as he rushed to the door realizing after another round of knocks that the person behind it either didn't hear him or simply didn't care.

Natsu grabbed the knob swiftly and turned it with purpose, finding three ladies and the guy from last night. The three-ladies eyed him suspiciously with arms crossed until the taller of the party lashed out grabbing Natsu by the collar of his shirt with an angry overprotective stare, "You better not have hurt her." The woman growled.

Natsu stared between them in confusion, "Can you guys be quiet Luce is still sleepin we were up pretty late last night." He told them while wondering why they would possibly think he'd hurt her.

The tall woman suddenly looked enraged at his words and before he knew it, she had him on the ground in an arm lock submission move like in those wrestling shows he use to watch with his father, "What'd you say you little fucker?!" she spat meanwhile the other two cheered her on. Conrad behind them was too busy laughing silently at his torment to help.

Lucy yawned, "Hi guys, what are you guys doing here so earl…? Nina what are you doing to Natsu?" she asked eyes still droopy with sleep, rubbing at her eyes to try and remove the tiredness from her eyes. The way she'd stepped over to the door wasn't helping his case in the slightest. Lucy's sleepwear in complete disarray, a few buttons towards the top of her shirt had come undone and her shirt's collar was tilted more to one side revealing most of one shoulder and exposing more of her breast, her pants weren't in much better shape since the ties came undone in her sleep causing her pants to hang low enough for her underwear to peek out at them. But what caught his eye the most was how her hair was messy yet he couldn't remember a time where he thought she looked more beautiful.

Nina unlatched herself darting protectively in front of Lucy, "Don't worry Lucy I'll protect you from this sex fiend!" she told a confused Lucy as she stood in front of her with outstretched arms ready to brawl with Natsu.

Lucy broke out into a fit of giggles one side of the sleeves of her pajama shirt draping past her hand as she brought it up to laugh behind her hand, "Nina, what? Natsu would never…" she snorted back laughter. Lucy shook her head gently pushing Nina aside, "Natsu, I'm so sorry about her. She's like an overprotective helicopter mom." She said pointing towards Nina as she helped him back to his feet.

Nina blushed and growled lowly with an angered stomp having a mild tantrum at the accusation, "Hey!" she shouted as Natsu tapped at his clothes. Unable to stop himself as he helped Lucy fix her clothes in hopes of correcting his own wandering mind.

When the other two laughed at Nina Lucy turned to them, "Her little sister Mary and undeclared love interest Kylie are just as bad." She continued throwing all of them under the bus with little to no remorse. Earning another round of 'Hey's' and a laugh from Nina herself.

Then Nina and Kylie turned a bright shade of red as they realized what she said, "I'm not…" they both replied in union defensively. Both slowly looking towards each other only to turn redder and jerk their heads away stubbornly, bashful at being outed.

Lucy helped Natsu fix his now wrinkled shirt with the two momma pumas distracted, Lucy pulled Natsu back into the apartment by the hand, the others soon following behind them. Natsu frowned, "Sorry, I was trying to let you catch up on your sleep since we were up so late catching up." He apologized closing his hand gently around hers. They weren't sure how or why, but it felt like their hands belonged this way. As they went to pass the small kitchen Natsu remembered, "Oh right," he started subconsciously letting go of her hand as he rushed over to the stove, "I was making us breakfast." He remembered already missing the feeling of her small hand in his.

Lucy frowned at the loss of contact but shrugged it off, a smile came over her face, "I thought you couldn't cook?" she said.

Natsu's face reddened, "Um I ah I-I had to learn sometime, right?" he stuttered out a quick response. She didn't need to know he learned how to cook so could be a good husband and cook for his wife someday. For some reason as he remembered this… it was Lucy that came to mind.

_"Natsu my boy… you've got it bad kid. I think you might be in love with this girl."_

Natsu's face steamed in embarrassment, 'That can't be.' He thought as he absentmindedly reached for the food, he'd prepared only to release the handle of the pan when he grabbed too far up the handle the skin of his hand between his index and thumb fingers hitting the hot skillet. Natsu jumped back with a hiss waving his hand, "Son of a…!" he cursed causing everyone to look at him startled by his outburst.

Lucy caught his hand, putting the area that'd been burnt slightly into her mouth without much warning, While Natsu's head exploded at her actions everyone else's jaw-dropped. Nina was the first to speak, "Lucy, what in the hell?!" causing the blonde to pull away in confusion. Lucy pulled away, her saliva stretching away with her until it breaks and vanishes.

Natsu stared down at his hand embarrassed by the small display of innocent intimacy before taking on a look of confusion, 'Wait, my hand… it doesn't hurt anymore.' He thought staring at his open hand, her saliva still present. The red burn irritation was clearly there, but he noticed as he watched it… it was steadily vanishing before his eyes beneath Lucy's drool.

Coming out of his thoughts only when Lucy's hands grabbed his looking at him worriedly, "Are you alright now?" she questioned her eyes locked with his.

Natsu blushed bashfully with a nod, "Y-Yea-Yeah t-thanks." He stuttered out again flashing her a small lopsided grin.

~oooOOOooo~

After some introduction and an embarrassing how we met story later, "Awww, that's so cute!" Kylie gushed as Lucy explained how Natsu carried her to his mother for help while they all sat along one of the open walls in Lucy undecorated apartment.

Natsu chuckled rubbing at the back of his neck, "Yeah, my mom thought so too." He remembered the goofy teasing smile his mother had flashed his way. Back then he didn't quite understand the look, but now he knew what it meant. At the time, he'd just done what he'd seen his father do to his mother.

Nina pouted noting Kylie's giddy reaction, "You like sappy stuff like that Kylie?" she said dreading the idea of performing such moves herself. It wasn't that she couldn't do it…It just wasn't her style. Nina's eyes shifted to the beaming smile on Kylie's face, 'Damn woman!' she cursed knowing that she'd do it if she'd get to see that same smile on Kylie's face more.

Mary shook her head already seeing the non-vocal plans being drawn up within her older sister's head. Deciding it would be best to keep her nose out of it, she turned to Lucy, "So this is the first time you've seen each other since then?" she quizzed curiously.

Lucy stayed quiet deciding to let Natsu answer while she looked away blushing immensely as she recalled all the times she'd snuck over his house while he was sleeping. Natsu glanced at her for a moment before releasing a slightly nervous laugh, "Yeah," he stated as convincing as he could.

Mary turned her attention to Lucy, "Why?"

Lucy frowned, "Because,"

"_Lucy! Where in the hell have you been?!" _

The voice echoing in her ears as a look of fear shone in her eyes and she began to steadily hyperventilate, "Lucy?" Natsu called. Natsu touched her shoulder with the slightest of touches and she seemed to snap out of it with a jolt. "Lucy, you okay?" he asked stepping in front of her, a hand resting on either of her shoulders.

"_This is what happens when you don't listen!"_

She heard him again, "S-Sorry, I'm alright." She told him as she looked away from him noting the concerned faces around her.

"_Now you'll stay in here until you can learn to listen to reason!"_

Lucy shook her head trying to rid herself of the memories of seclusion. Her fingers felt phantom pain causing her to rub at them unconsciously, "I'm alright." She whispered more to herself than them, 'I'm alright.'

~oooOOOooo~

"Luce, you sure it's okay to have you out here?" Natsu asked as they walked down the street The spiky-haired pinkette holding an umbrella for Lucy, while Nina and Conrad held one for Kylie and Mary.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, Kylie got me this suit to wear for when I go out and its raining." She told him covered in a yellow raincoat, cleaning gloves, and rain boots. She could see him still eyeing her worriedly despite the reassurance she offered. He was again like last night hellbent on making sure she had most of the umbrella.

Conrad coughed to get Mary's attention, "Does he not realize the reason for a two-person umbrella is to cover two people?" he asked.

Mary looked overseeing that about seventy-five percent of Natsu's body wasn't under the umbrella. Lucy seemed to be arguing with him about it, but he'd just shrug it off saying it was fine. "Judging from the story earlier he probably knows Lucy's allergic to water. He's most likely doing it to protect…" Mary told him.

"What?! What do you mean Lucy's allergic to water?!" Conrad screeched looking back towards Lucy. He's thought she wore all that simply to avoid getting wet, so she didn't get cold or ruin her makeup or hair or something, but he hadn't understood the severity of the reasons as to why she avoided it until now.

Lucy groaned, "Natsu, you're going to get yourself sick if you do that." She whined trying to coax him under the umbrella with her. Not that it would really help now… other than to give her a slight bit of peace of mind.

Natsu gave off a soft hum, looking thoughtful before looking towards her with a big bright charming grin, "Guess you'll have ta nurse me back to health then huh?!" he told her seriously.

Lucy's face reddened at this, 'I-I actually don't think I'd mind that.' She thought at first but shook her head furiously moments later. No, I can't think like that! Lucy's lips drooped down into a frown as she remembered her mother. Coming out of the blues when she felt Natsu's dry arm slip over her shoulder.

Lucy looked over to him, his cheeks beet red as he pulled her close to his side, "B-Better?" he fumbled.

Lucy smiled seeing him out of the rain and under the umbrella with her. Giving him a nod of approval leaning more against him. She could tell Natsu wasn't expecting her to do that when his blush touched his ears, "Yes-Yes, it is thank you." She told him basking in the warmth he provided. Natsu eyes his other hand which was now holding the umbrella cautiously seeing as it and most of his arm was wet from the pouring rain.

Natsu's heart pounded in his ears and he felt this strange happy feeling bubbling up to the surface of his mind. He'd never felt so happy! So… calm! Metalicana couldn't be right… but somehow holding her like this. He felt complete almost like the missing piece of the puzzle had finally been found.

_"Sometimes kid, that's all it takes."_

He remembered Metalicana's conversation with him at the bar, "Natsu," Lucy started tilting her head up towards him. Natsu's attention broke from his thoughts and he gave her a soft hum to indicate that he was listening, "Something wrong?"

Natsu's lips pulled back into a small smile. It couldn't hurt to give it a try, right? "A-Actually," he began coughing to clear his throat, "Would you… uh, go out with me on a date… this Saturday?" he asked his eyes darting around nervously. Not realizing till he said it how much turmoil these next few seconds would be on him. What if she says yes?! Where will I take her?! What if she says no? …?

Lucy looked at him curiously, her head tilted slightly, "What's a date?" she questioned.

Natsu had to stop himself to keep from doing a faceplant to the ground, Conrad and Nina's soft laughter could be heard as well as the gasps they gave off when their umbrella partners elbowed them in the side. "I-I ah… It's ah." Natsu stumbled over his words.

Kylie chuckled from not even a few feet in front to them, "It's an outing shared between two individuals who have romantic feelings for each other." She answered for him.

Lucy smiled as she processed Kylie's words, "Really?" she asked Natsu.

Natsu blushed giving off a slight nod, "Y-Yeah, if you want to! I-I mean if you don't want to that's o…"

"It's a date!" Lucy replied cheerfully cutting him off.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hello everyone, hope you guys enjoy the new installment! I was originally planning to make this one longer, but overall I've made the decision to break it into two parts.

* * *

Natsu sighed back at his parent's vacation home packing his belongings, he had to go back today and was dreading every second of it. He stood deep in thought as he packed his bag with his clothes that littered the living room couch, rubbing at the back of his head fiercely debating on if he should call her and explain when from across the room his phone rings. Natsu walks over to find the very person he was thinking about was calling. Natsu frowned deciding he wanted to talk to her about it, so she didn't misunderstand. He picked up the phone on its second ring, "Hey Luce,"

A small smile coming to his face as her giddy voice echoed through the phone. Excited at her accomplishment of calling him by herself for the first time successfully since he'd gotten her a cell phone yesterday. "Good morning!" she greeted him happily, he could practically see her lips pulled back into a big smile.

Natsu flinched a little at the soreness and stiffness still residing in his shoulders from the major workout he'd had yesterday.

"_This is the one you want?" Natsu questioned when Lucy frowned as Kylie notified her that the couch, she wanted was more than a bit over budget. _

_Lucy gave him a slight smile, "Yeah, but I have to get one within my pays budget." She explained before wandering off with the girls to look at more couches. _

_Natsu rushed up behind her catching her hand in his before she could make it any further, "Luce, tell me what you want." He said seriously. _

"How are you doing today?" Lucy asked a hint of worry to her voice at the strange tone. He seemed troubled… She'd hoped massaging Natsu's back and arms last night had helped like Nina said it would. Natsu seemed like he'd been in quite a bit of pain yesterday after helping to carry in a couch, two living room end tables, a coffee table, a regular sit alone sofa chair that could recline back, a bed, dresser, and nightstand tables along with other decorating necessities.

Natsu smiled slightly answering without missing a beat, "Better after that massage you gave me before I left last night." He told her.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy's face went flush as her mind remembered the mental diagram her brain had created of his back and arm muscles. Her fingers unconsciously twitched at the memory as she stood in her kitchen debating on doing the dishes right now to distract herself from her own thoughts. Lucy gulped trying to mentally push away the images of him sitting before her shirtless, "I'm glad." She told him truly happy that it had indeed helped him. She'd felt so guilty last night…

"_Here Natsu, let me hel…" Lucy insisted wanting to help the guys carry the bigger heavier objects. _

_Only to be waved away by both men, "No worries Luce, we got this! You just tell us where you want it." Natsu and Conrad told her despite the struggle both were having with getting the large bottom part of the bed into the room without keeling over themselves. They both had to wonder what this thing was made of because to them it felt as though they were lifting a thick tree, and this was only half of the bottom of the bed! _

"_Are you sure?" she questioned receiving a rapid nod from both gentlemen. She didn't believe them for a second, able to see the struggle so clearly on both of their faces. She felt a peg of guilt wash over her at their agony, "Over here." She pointed as she entered what would be her room. She watched them put it down and against the wall before rushing out to retrieve the next one._

Lucy's eyes gazing over a now somewhat decorated apartment. Things were still in disarray, but at least it didn't look so empty… so lonely anymore.

"Luce," Natsu's voice made her jolt bringing her back from the depths of her thoughts. Lucy hummed in acknowledgment, "I-I just wanted you to know… I'll be heading home today. I need to get back to running my family's company." He told her. Lucy felt like her world was crashing down around her. He was leaving? But why? He'd just come back! And he even asked her to go on a date with him! What had changed?! Tears began to whelm into her eyes… She was losing him again!

She must have gone quiet for far too long because Natsu's rushed and worried voice continued, "Don't worry nothing's changed!" he told her as if reading her mind. She could almost see the seriousness on his face despite him not being present because of his tone of voice. "I-I don't wanna ever lose you again... I refuse to ever lose you again!" He told her unaware that the confession had turned Natsu's face into a radish. "And the date the date's still on and I-I-I plan on asking you out on more of them! I-I mean if that's okay…" he told her his assuring and bashful tone of voice growing softer to the point she could barely hear him.

Lucy's cheeks went flush but a smile stretched over her face as she nodded giving off a soft giggle as she answers, "Yeah? Yeah, I think I'd like that!"

~oooOOOooo~

"Luce," he began cautiously, his mind going a mile a minute as he tried to piece together the right words. He knew somehow he would screw this up… Words were something he was never particularly good with. It wasn't that he didn't know how to spell or read, but expressing himself properly was a bit of a chore, "I-I just wanted you to know… I'll be heading home today. I need to get back to running my family's company." He told her as he dropped down to the floor his legs folded under him while rocking slightly with worry as his mind replayed his own words.

Realizing how his words must have sounded he continued with a loud serious tone, "Don't worry nothing's changed!" he spoke up quickly. Wanting to kick his own ass for how he worded the beginning of the conversation… "I-I don't wanna ever lose you again…" he said in a mild panic grabbing at his bare feet with his free hand while rocking a bit nervously. A life without Lucy again… he didn't want it! He gripped his foot tighter, "I refuse to ever lose you again!" he told her with more conviction in his voice. No, he would never let her go. Not again… Not even if they didn't work out as a couple. He would always hold onto her as a dear friend!

I took Natsu a moment to reflect on the words that came from his mouth… though the words that came from his mouth were the truth. Natsu couldn't help but turn beet red at his own honest feelings that had just spewed from his lips without his realizing. Natsu shut his eyes ignoring the embarrassment he was feeling about having his feelings so out in the open wanting to clear up the mess his inability to properly communicate things had caused, "And the date!" he started.

His loudness deflating quickly as bashfulness sets in after thinking about the words, he was planning to say next. Natsu secured the phone between his ear and shoulder, freeing his both hands so he could lightly touch his index fingers together as if that would somehow relieve him of some of the embarrassment exposing his feelings and plans to another gave him, "the date's still on and I-I-I plan on asking you out on more of them! I-I mean if that's okay…"

After a moment his ear was filled with the sounds of soft giggles and Lucy gave a reply that warmed his heart, "Yeah-Yeah, I think I'd like that!" Lucy said. He could almost hear the smile on her face causing his own lips to pull back into a smile.

He didn't really think more needed to be said but something urged him to say it, "Lucy," he started to give a short pause only to continue, "I'll always come back to you." Natsu promised. After a few seconds he realized his words could be perceived in many ways.

He wanted to clarify what he really meant immediately but two words from her stopped him, "You better!" Lucy declared boldly. "Natsu, will I get to see you again before you leave?" she asked a hint of sadness evident in her voice at the fact that he was leaving.

Natsu frowned at this, "I wish I could…" he told her sadly. In fact, he wished he didn't have to leave in the first place! If it wasn't for the fact that he wanted his parent's legacy to continue to flourish and live on he probably would have thrown in the towel at running the company just after seeing her.

"Okay…" Lucy answered softly.

Natsu gripped his foot hard again, "Lucy I…"

"Sorry, I've got to go to work," Lucy told him. He wasn't sure if it was true or not, but he didn't argue it. Knowing she was probably every bit as upset as he was…

Natsu nodded, "Alright, call me later okay? I don't care what time!" he rushed before she could hang up.

For a few seconds, the line went quiet, "Kay."

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu stared at the line of people carrying bags much like him as they waited to get onto the bus. The sucky weather had cleared providing the lands a well-deserved break from natures anger though according to the news app on his cell phone the break wouldn't be for too long. Most of his time standing there he spent drowning within his thoughts. He was twitchy as his mind continued to try and talk him out of leaving without seeing her. Natsu shook his head trying to keep his mind on his goal, but it would always wander back to her… 'Dammit!' he cursed hearing a man before him asking him for his ticket.

Ignoring him, Natsu turned on his heels. His pace started out as a slow walk then turned into a jog before going into a sprint burst through the late afternoon streets. The faster he ran the shallower his breathing became, and he'd begun to pant heavily as he neared her street… Coming to the front door he pressed the intercom button at the gate, "L-Luce? Hey Luce, it's me! Open up!" Natsu told her. When he received nothing but dead air, he grabbed his phone, dialing the cell phones number that he'd just gotten her. When he received no answer, he couldn't help but wonder if Lucy was really telling the truth earlier.

But that didn't make sense because just yesterday she'd been telling him about how she had today off… Natsu worriedly backed away from the door and dashed around the building looking for its emergency fire exit knowing that her apartment was right beside the ladder. Natsu gave off a confident lopsided grin when he found it, reaching up he had to do a bunny hop to grab the bottom of the ladder and bring it to the ground before climbing his way up.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hello everyone, how has your days been? Good? If not I hope this chapter brightens that day even the smallest bit. Have a good read guys! (warning... it's a bit of a long one this time around)

* * *

Lucy sighed depressed… She'd had a plan originally… it was to go to work despite having the day off so she wouldn't think about Natsu leaving, but her feet took her somewhere else. Lucy's hand ran over the countertop as a soft wind gust fluttered by the window that she'd had Loke open for her. The room was clean with the exception of the sandy shoe prints trailing past the living room into the dining room.

Her dark brown orbs resting on a picture that was stuck to the fridge by a magnet. It caused her lips to pull back into a slight smile. It'd been a photo taken by Natsu and it was of Lucy and his mother as they sat over this very counter making a cake. A cake she had remade for him just days ago. Lucy breathed in the comforting scent the house gave off, it smelled like them… it smelled like him. "I'm so stupid…" she muttered under her breath.

"No, you're not," Loke started as he walked beside her, leaning his back against the counter's edge, he pulled his right hand back slightly resting it over hers, "It's not stupid to feel sad when someone you love leaves." He told her. His blunt declaration of her own feelings for Natsu making her blush and before she could even retort, "Don't even try to deny it, Princess. All of us can feel how you feel about him; after all, our power derives from your emotion."

Lucy looks away, playing with her hair that hung over her shoulder. It wasn't that she was unaware that her powers fed off her emotions. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the stronger the emotion felt at the time the stronger the spirit became. It was just a little embarrassing to have people that could read her like an open book without even trying! "I know…" she replied her eyes finding the happy picture again.

Loke frowned, "Lucy, I'm going to be frank with you. This depression your feeling is not helping you. What if god forbid something happens and your father finds out you're here? How can we possibly oppose him when we're worried about you and if you're alright? How are we supposed to protect you Princess?" he questioned his eyes not leaving the scene beyond the open window.

Nodding Lucy looked his way, "I'll get through it. I just need a minute to breathe." She explained. From the moment she came to the surface it'd been one challenge after another and constantly learning about how to live within this new environment. She was lucky to have run across nice people the moment she arrived here who soon became good charitable friends that she hoped she could keep close for the rest of her life.

Loke smiled sadly, "I don't know if we'll ever get that minute Princess." He replied as he gave her hand a light pat. It was true… Any minute now her father could attack them and if he did… everyone would be in trouble, "I know how you feel Princess, but we have to be ready! Because you know and we know that your father won't give two shits about these people and he will attack them as a means to get you to reveal yourself."

Lucy nodded again remembering Natsu's words from earlier…

_"I refuse to ever lose you again!"_

Just those words caused a happy but dreadful feeling to swell within her chest, "Yeah." She agreed. Pushing herself off the counter deciding it was time to head back home.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy walked down the street passing by rare clusters of people as she neared her home so thankful that she'd left for Natsu's house all geared up just in case despite the lack of rain. Upon rounding the last block to get to her home slow beads of rain began to drop on the umbrella that Loke held for her as they walked. Loke stopped in place as when a drop hit his skin, "Princess," he started jerking his arm under the umbrella.

Lucy forced a smile already knowing what he was going to say, "He knows." They both muttered under there breaths. Seconds later the short drizzle just stopped completely. Loke looked at his master, "Don't worry Loke I always knew… I couldn't hide from him." She told him looking down at her feet.

Loke frowned, "Lucy," he whispered her name. Something he hadn't called her by in a long time. He didn't like it when she forced her smiles… and until they'd come here that was almost all he'd seen since her mother lady Layla passed on.

"But you know what?" Lucy began the look in her eyes steadily changing. Determination reflecting within her dark brown irises as she turns to look at Loke with a bright real smile, "I think I'm just about done with sitting curled up in a corner like a scared little girl." She tells him as she takes the umbrella from Loke and closes it. before grabbing hold of the top of her raincoat pulling the cover from her head, "Yeah," she nodded, "I think I'm done running." She told him.

Loke stared at her blankly for a long moment, 'S-She's finally done running.' He thought in amazement. He'd never suspected she'd start fighting for what she wanted so quickly after coming to this world. He'd expected them to lay low, for her heart to be in constant turmoil because of the unfulfilled promise her mother left with her.

"I think mom would agree. If I don't fight to have my own life now, I'll never be able to have my own life… He'll constantly try to rule it with decisions that aren't mine. It's time I start making my own decisions!" Lucy said a soft glow radiating from her waist that she'd yet to notice. Looking away from Loke Lucy shifts her gaze up to the sky where raging clouds had slowly begun to shift and gather.

Loke's lips broke out into a smirk as her collarbone glowed with a mark of acceptance in the shape of an 'M' the legs of it striking up in a 'V' like pattern before slightly circling off at her shoulder. It was only there for but a moment before vanishing and his master hadn't at all noticed it, but it was there. She was there… 'You care for Lucy even more then you let on huh.' He thought with a chuckle. Remembering how much bickering the blue-haired water maiden would do after her small visits with Lucy when the girl would snatch her mothers' keys and summon her for weird reasons. Loke nodded with a smile, "Yes-Yes Princess." He agreed with her.

Lucy felt startled when she noticed the glow as it began to fade away, her eyes widening at the sight of the mark, "Aquarius?" she mumbled touching a hand to her chest as power pulsated from the mark. As if Aquarius was telling her to stop worrying so much. Lucy nodded with watery eyes, "Thank you."

~oooOOOooo~

Loke opened the entrance door for her allowing her to enter first. People shot her strange looks as they often did. Kylie, Mary, and Nina had once told her to ignore the looks because it was something that came with their profession. There were many who disliked even hated individuals that did the things they did because it was and is improper. Lucy's eyes narrowed stopping before passing them, "Got a problem?" she asked daring them to open their mouths that were probably lined with more insults. The two held each other's stare for a long moment when the person said nothing she spoke again, "Good, cause the next time you look at me like that I'll be charging you a fee."

The person just rolled their eyes and went back to minding their own business. Loke snorted at the display before holding out his arm for her to take, "Wow Princess!" he chuckled as he led her down the hallway.

Lucy blinked in confusion, "What?" she questions not understanding why he was laughing at her. Had she done something funny?

Loke shakes his head, "Just wow." was all he told her causing her to pout as they entered the elevator a contraption she is still trying to understand how to figure out… Lucy glares at him for leading her to the confusing machine, "What you gotta learn it at some point. Might as well be now right?" he said with a lighthearted chuckle as they entered, and the doors closed behind them.

Lucy groaned letting go of his arm to 'study' the panel on the wall. Loke sweatdropped when a few seconds turned into a minute and a minute turned into a few minutes. Loke tried not to laugh as the doors opened and a tenant stood there just staring at her in confusion as to what she was doing. When she began muttering to herself the young man that'd entered the elevator with them walked forward reaching out and tapped a button in her field of vision causing her to jolt back in surprise.

Lucy's face turned a crimson red, "Oh ah, sorry I've never used one of these, so I was trying to figure it out!" she apologized mentally cursing Loke for not telling her someone had come into the elevator with them. Lucy's eyebrow twitched, 'Jerk.' She thought glaring at Loke who was too busy trying to hide his own laughter at the bewildered face the young man had on his face. The elevator dinged, the door opening with a loud clap as it retracted back, the young man sigh stepping to the door putting his foot between the door and the floor to keep the elevator grounded.

He looked towards her going a little red in the face after he realized how cute she was. Shaking his head briefly he points at the panel, "These buttons with numbers on them represent the floor numbers." He told her shifting his finger to the second-floor button. "If your apartment is on the second level of the building you push this button to get to it otherwise you chose one of the higher ones. If not, then you would be on the ground floor and would have no use for the elevator." He explained.

Despite her face being nearly as red as a radish Lucy listened and stared at his hand thoughtfully as she processed his words, "Oh, so that's how it works." She mumbled. When she stepped forward again crouching down to the panel, she pressed the button she'd seen Kylie and the girls push quite often when they would come back after leaving. The man quickly looked away with a flustered position at the revealing angle at which she was sitting in. Deciding he should probably walk away before he got caught taking glances at her exposed cleavage, "Oh ah, thank you for the tip!" she said in a hurry as she noticed him leaving.

Rather than turning around the man just nodded and held his hand up, "No problem." He told her before the doors closed cutting off her field the sight of him. She felt kind of bad that she didn't properly meet him considering he'd just helped her, but what could she do? After all, the doors were closed… was there a way to reopen them? Him up and leaving after helping her without introducing herself seemed terribly rude…

"Plan on chasing him down?" Loke asked as the machine began to move.

Lucy frowned shaking her head, "There would be no point… Even if I did, he's probably long gone by now." She explained. Still, though she felt horrible… The guy had just gone out of his way to help her learn something new about this world… The least she could have done was introduce herself, right?

Loke smiled softly, "You shouldn't frown so much Princess it'll give you wrinkles!" he began pointing at said areas where the wrinkles would appear. "Wouldn't want Natsu to see that right?" he teased earning a mild childish glare from his master and a light elbow to the gut as the door chimed and opened again. Another couple joined them inside the elevator but chose a lower level button.

The older woman giggled a Loke who was rubbing his sore side while apologizing for teasing her, "You two make such a cute couple!" she commented.

Lucy froze at the comment but Loke grinned throwing an arm around Lucy's shoulder, "Aw, why thank you!" he chuckled as his master shot him another glare.

Lucy shook her head, putting her hand to Loke's face while Loke hugged her entirely too close giving him a light push to make a gap between them, "Nah, we're just really good friends." She corrects.

Loke groaned, "Aw, come on Princess don't be like that!" he whined as the door dinged and opened on the next floor.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest walking out in a huff. Taking notice of the difference in the color of the sky. It managed to put a slight smile on her face as she wonders where Natsu was right now and how he was doing. She was debating on calling him like he'd told her earlier, but she didn't want to be a bother.

"That's such a shame, I think your two are adorable together!" The woman tells them as her significant other wrapped his arm around her shoulder as Loke rushed out after Lucy. The woman's words causing both to get just a little flustered before the doors shut cutting off them off from the couple.

Lucy came upon the door of her apartment and fished out the strange shiny object Kylie had told her to make sure to never misplace. Plugging it into the door just as Kylie had shown her on more than one occasion and giving it a slight twist of the wrist. She heard a soft click and with a light push, the door opened revealing a darkened entryway.

Loke and Lucy entered slipping their shoes off at the door, Lucy hanging her purse on the side wall while Loke hung his suit coat on the wrack beside the door. Loke made sure to lock the door behind him as Lucy entered the dark apartment that was lit by nothing more than the moonlight seeping in through her uncurtained living room windows.

When Loke heard a soft breathless gasp escape Lucy's lips he rushed forward, "Princess! What's…!" he started only for Lucy to whip around clapping a palm over his mouth to muffle his loud volume. Loke calmed when he looked in the living room finding Natsu sitting upright on the couch, his elbow resting on the armrest with his fist propping up his chin with a little drool glistening down his face in the soft blue lighting.

"Sorry Loke," Lucy muttered quickly closing his gate so Natsu didn't wake and get the wrong impression. Besides… what was he doing here in the first place? Shouldn't he be on his way to his other place? That was what he said wasn't it? So… why? Lucy wanted to wake him and tell him to lay down properly and get some rest, but at the same time, she knew he would probably need whatever rest he managed to get!

Natsu's eyes cracked open looking at her with a groggy stare for several seconds, "Your home." He said with a loud yawn. He reached out for her, startling her a little as his arms rounded her without warning. Natsu turned his body so he could lay across the couch taking Lucy down with him. Lucy's face was beet red at the closeness, her cheek resting against his chest and her ears rang out with the sounds of his heartbeat. Carefully readjusting herself on top of him she let herself be consumed by his welcoming warmth, "I was starting to get worried." He told her softly causing her to tilt her head up to look at him.

Lucy smiled slightly as he held her securely so she wouldn't roll and fall off him, "S-Sorry I had no idea you were here. You said you had to leave remember?" She explained nuzzling her cheek back down into his chest. Lucy felt so light being surrounded by this scent and this warmth. It felt so insanely comfortable that she felt like if she closed her eyes even for a second, she'd fall asleep.

It was then that Natsu did something that relieved her of any kind of doubt that she'd never see him again. Natsu chuckled, "I know, and I was going too, but I just couldn't leave without seeing you. Besides... I should still be able to make it in time even if I sleep here tonight." He told her placing a soft innocently spontaneous kiss on her forehead, "Would it be okay if I come to see you tomorrow too?" he questioned.

Lucy blushed several hundreds of shades of red. It was amazing to her. How could he with such simple words and an even more simplistic gesture manage to wipe away all the worry inside this head of hers? Lucy didn't vocally answer him. She currently didn't trust her own voice to be able to form any type of intelligent words instead she nodded and gave a light hum of approval.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hello everybody, I hope you guys enjoy the drama of this chapter because I decided to step it up a notch. Just a little notch... (I feel like I'm going to get messages going... dude that's a notch?!)

* * *

The girls came to check on Lucy, missing her from her day off yesterday. They found her sitting on the side of her bed dazed, her hand reached up while her fingertips lightly grazing over her forehead. "Hey, Lucy we're all gonna head out for breakfast why don't you join us?" Kylie said, her voice pulling Lucy out of whatever universe of cloud nine she was stuck in.

Lucy jerked up startled by their seemingly sudden presence, "H-Huh?" she replied not having heard any of what was said.

Nina walked passed Kylie plopping herself belly first across Lucy's bed, "Breakfast youngin, we're going, move it." She told Lucy pointing a thumb towards the bathroom. "I know you like to take your time in the tub, but let's try to hurry today… I'm starved." the older of the sisters continued.

Lucy stood up rubbing at the back of her head in an embarrassed manner, "Y-Yeah." She muttered bashfully walking towards the bathroom.

~oooOOOooo~

"Geez Lucy, you know I expected someone with an allergy to water to take quicker baths," Nina complained with a huff.

Lucy giggled smiling nervously, 'That was so close…' she thought, if it hadn't been for Kylie arguing with Nina about rushing her as Nina opened the bathroom door. Nina would have found out her secret! Lucy sighed walking down the street with her friends. Kylie and Nina were still in a heated discussion about how Nina's inability to let anyone have privacy. 'If my tail had taken any longer to dry out all of them would know…' Lucy thought, stopping her stride as she stared at her feet sadly, 'How would they feel about it if they had? Would they have still accepted me as their friend? Or would they have banished me from their group completely and given me over to those barbaric humans father called scientist.' She continued with a frown.

"Hey Lucy," Nina's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and an arm was suddenly weighing her down as it was slumped heavily across her shoulders, "I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, so thank you for being my friend and accepting me as I am despite me being an invader of your privacy."

Lucy's frown deepened, 'An invader…?' Lucy mentally repeated, the young blonde giving her a one arm hug. 'Heh, if anyone's invading… isn't that person me?' she thought looking towards Nina giving off a slight nod.

"Just let me know if my habits start to bother you okay?" Nina said as Kylie and Mary rolled their eyes. Nina looked at the two confused, "What?" she started her confusion only doubled as they walked away from her. "What?! What did I do this time?!" Nina shouts chasing after them desperately trying to find out why Kylie looked so mad.

Lucy stared at their backs as they grew further and further apart, 'Would you guys accept me if you knew the truth?' she wondered.

Kylie stopped looking over her shoulder feeling like something was missing, looking over her shoulder, she saw Nina dashing after them and Lucy still stuck in place. Her mind looked like it was clouded with serious thoughts… Thoughts so serious that she doubted the girl could see them right now. Kylie stopped and spun around on her heels, Nina nearly crashing into her. Not expecting her to do that, she managed to stop in time keeping herself from knocking Kylie over due to her speed, but she managed to not so elegantly trip into Kylie's bosom.

Kylie's eyebrow twitched as Nina stayed there a second or two too long, "See this is what I mean about personal space!" she shouted causing a scene.

Nina answered her face still 'stuck' between Kylie's chest, "You did it though?' she muffled out. Unbeknownst to Nina an old man sitting on a bench near them 'reading' the newspaper while waiting for his bus route gave her a thumbs up.

Kylie groaned irritatedly with a flustered face forcibly removing a very fluster dreamy eyed Nina from her space. Kylie looked to Lucy and smiled, "Lucy," she stared with a gesturing wave to hurry up, "let's go breakfast is waiting!"

Lucy nodded jogging forward to catch up, 'Would they?' she thought as Nina throws her arm over her shoulder again giving off a playful cheeky grin.

~oooOOOooo~

Nina sat leaned back into the seat rubbing her hands gently over her stomach, "That hit the spot! I'm stuffed!" she announced giving off a soft burp.

Kylie smiled slightly shaking her head as cupped her hands over her drink glass, the straw wedged between her fingers as she lifts it a little from the table to meet her lips, "You can be such a pig." She said taking a few sips of her soda.

"Yeah, sis you should slow down your gonna choke one of these times! And you could have at least said excuse me you know?!" Mary lectured causing her older sibling to look at her sideways.

Nina rolled her eyes nodding sarcastically, "Yes mother, it'll never happen again." She muttered teasingly.

Kylie chuckled as Mary's cheeks turned red, "I am not talking like mom!" she declared.

Nina snickered turning towards her, "Are too." She told her bringing her hand up and lightly flicking her forehead.

Lucy smiled slightly liking the atmosphere around them. It was light… playful… fun even! Watching Mary and Nina it reminded her so much of a time so long ago back when she lived under the sea… Sometime after her mother was gone. Lucy shook her head… She didn't want to think about that right now. She was out having fun with her friends! She didn't want to dull their fun by feeling gloomy. Besides she had other things to worry about…

It had been dry since last night when she'd chose to stop running. She doubted he would remain unmoving for long. If she knew her father, he wouldn't let this go. She knew he was hurting and was only trying his best to provide and protect all he had left, but he was smothering her. And if standing up to him was what it took to make him stop then so be it!

"Whoa, look at that!" a few customers startled her by yelling. Nina and Mary turned in their seats to see the TV on the news channel. Lucy's eyes slowly widened as a breathless gasp slipped through her lips as they showed the beach on screen the waters level was tremendously low. Pulled back so far that ocean life flopped around desperately to find water. In the far distance, the water was ever so slowly seeping backward and building into a giant wave.

"O-Oh my god!" Mary stuttered as people rushed out of the restaurant screaming in terror.

Nina jumped on and over the table grabbing Mary and Kylie by the wrists forcing them out of the booth, "We have to go now!" she yelled at them as she turned back to reach for Lucy only to find her already gone.

~oooOOOooo~

'Dad-Dad please stop! This is between you and me, not these people they're innocent!' Lucy thought as she ran down the street towards the beach. She knew just from its sheer size that she wouldn't be able to handle this thing, but she had to try! This was her fault after all! She knew he would retaliate, but she never expected anything of this magnitude! So many would die not just humans but the wildlife under the sea that she'd come to love as well. 'I-I should have never left!' she cried running the opposing direction of everyone else.

She did this… She caused this… She had to fix it before innocent people got pulled in. But what was she going to do?! She had nowhere near the power to oppose her father! Hell, the only one that could was her mother!

Someone caught her hand and began pulling her in the opposite direction, looking back she was surprised to find that man from the elevator yesterday, "You're going the wrong way!" he yelled over the hysterical crowd.

Lucy frowned and concentrated a little, if it wasn't for her clothes covering it and the rage of panic sweeping the area, he would probably see the glow across her chest and at her hip. Water accumulated around her wrist and she gave it a quick jerk to break away, 'Thank you.' She thought, turning back towards the beach.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu stared droopy eyed at the proposal one of his employees had brought to pitch to him. It was the thirteenth proposal he'd listened to today. He had two more to go before he could leave and see Lucy who depressingly was roughly an hour away. Natsu frowned still upset that he'd had to leave her that morning… He didn't like it. It almost felt like-like he was never going to see her again.

Natsu's foot was tapping the floor anxiously when the door to the meeting room slammed open and Erza walked up to him with a sense of urgency. The sound of the slamming door making him jolt upright, "Natsu, I know you're in a meeting and you said no delays, but I thought you should see this." She told him holding out her tablet for him to take.

Natsu sighed, "What is it?" he grumbled wanting to get it over with so he could finish and start the long drive back to Lucy. Natsu's eyes slowly widened, "Cancel everything!" he demanded before shooting out of his seat and darting down the hall at breakneck speed.

"Natsu?!" Erza called out on deaf ears rushing after him. "Natsu its just a house! You're rich you can rebuild! I just wanted to tell you so you didn't go back there till it died down not so you can rush over there and attempt to unsuccessfully protect it from a damn tsunami!" she shouted just barely keeping up with his pace. Thanking her lucky stars, she ran track with Natsu back in high school.

"It's not about that!" Natsu rushing down the stairs trying to get to the building's exit as quickly as possible without hurting anyone in the process, "Lucy's there!"

Erza looked at him bewildered, 'Wait, isn't Lucy the one he was hallucinating.' She wondered. She yelled out quickly ordering the guards to stop him. Maybe he hadn't been ready to come back yet and because she made him come back, he'd finally cracked.

"Let me go! I pay you, you bastards!" Natsu yelled kicking and screaming managing to kick someone in the face twice as the lifted him up by the feet to get him somewhere safer to calm down.

Gajeel, Natsu's cousin and security supervisor entered the minor skirmish, "Hey-Hey-Hey, what in the hells goin on in here?!" their boss roared. Watching as his cousin's security detail, Gajeel's own men held his cousin hostage.

Erza leaned towards him and whispered, "Natsu's not acting right again… he's hallucinating about that girl again."

"I said," he growled darkly Gajeel's eyes widening ever so slightly as the seal on his cousin's back began to present itself with a burning fury. "let me go!" he screamed dangerously his skin growing increasingly hot with anger causing all his coworkers to release him allowing him to bolt.

No one else seemed to care or notice but Gajeel did. Gajeel stared at the front door of the building the handle slightly now having a misshapen form from Natsu's intense heat, 'He's awakened… Better call dad.' he thought, pulling out his cell phone pressing a bunch of numbers as Erza yelled in his ear about going after him. What a pain… this dumb ass awakens, and he has to go chasing right after him and his destructive ass. Gajeel sweat drops, "Hey old man, he's awake." Was all he said, and his father knew. His father gave him orders, "What?! Argh, fine." Gajeel whined feeling like a dog owner having to chase after a lost pet. 'This is why I hate dogs…' Gajeel thought as he undid his work belt and slipped off his black buttoned-up collared shirt.

The receptionist he noticed watched him with a dreamy stare from the front desk. Gajeel turned on his heels walking to the front desk with a big smirk, "Excuse me, mind holding onto this for me till I get back?" he said having to hold back a chuckle as the wavy blue-haired woman with red glasses looked flustered, she had to look around herself before she came to realize he was talking to her.

"S-Sure thing Gajeel." she stuttered taking the offered shirt and like the Flash from the superhero comic Gajeel was gone and out the door after Natsu. Her face flustered even more when she'd caught the wink, he'd sent her way as he exited.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hey guys, just letting you know I ended up breaking this chapter into more than one chapter after all because of its length. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I will post the other section of this series soon.

oooOOO Enjoy guys OOOooo

* * *

Natsu's mind was running eighty miles a minute. All sense of logic played out in his head. Even he knew running on foot he wouldn't manage to make it to her… So why-why couldn't he stop running? He needed a car! Despite this logical thinking, his body continued forward of his own accord his brains calculated arguments be damned! His eyes were widened with horror as he rushed towards the center of Magnolia to Lucy's apartment, 'Why- Why can't I stop?! I won't make it at this pace!' he mentally screamed at himself as he ran passed a group of people getting out of there cars at the scene of an accident.

For a moment they yelled between each other then they caught sight of him, "Kid your running the wrong…!" one of them started.

Natsu felt the ground beneath his feet crunch, snapping like an animal's bones in the strong jaws of its predator. Natsu looked down watching as his feet which felt so light dug down into the pavement with force. Looking back up and around himself. For the first time since he'd left the office moments ago, he paid attention to more than just his thoughts. Speeding signs, stop signs, and location signs whipped by, 'W-What the hell?! How was he already this far from the company?!' he asked himself.

Natsu shook his head, 'Never m…' he thought entering a now nearly unpopulated part of town. His eyes widening to the size of plates as what he saw made him come to a fast halt. Walking up to the store in question, what he saw shocked and frightened him. It was his own reflection. His face was reddened and scaly. A soft cloud of steam rolled off him as the sweat from his body evaporated. His eyes shrunk back and dilated, 'W-What is this?' he thought, reaching out to the glass that held his reflection. Upon his hand closing the distance, not touching the glass and yet the glass began to burn and liquify, burning a hole just a little bigger than the size of his hand through the glass, 'W-W-What in the hells happening to me?!'

He heard faint shouts coming from behind him but ignored them and any other questions that entered into his head as his eyes caught sight of a TV screen sitting idly by on the news channel covering the story of the tsunami that was preparing to hit. 'What the hell am I doing?!' Natsu mentally yelled at himself. This could wait! He needed to save Lucy and he needed to do it now!

"Where in the hell do you think you're off to cuz?" Natsu heard as he ran forward only to choke as he was yanked back by the back of his collar.

Natsu growled turning to face his cousin, "Let me go Gajee…" he stopped. His eyes widened yet again, his cousins' skin was black and scaly much like his despite the color, he could no longer keep the question from leaving his lips, "G-Gajeel, What-What are we?"

Gajeel grinned at the question, "An explanation for later. Right now, we gotta get outta sight that is unless you wanna be someone's lab rat?" he informed Natsu.

Natsu turned causing his cousin to let him go, "Not without Lucy!" he told him looking at his cousin seriously.

Gajeel stared his cousins' eyes, "Erza says you've been seein things that ain't there." He repeated what Erza had whispered to him.

Natsu growled grabbing his cousin by his shirt pulling him closer to him in anger, "Just because Erza hasn't seen her doesn't mean she doesn't exist!" he said snapping off at his cousin for not believing him. She was real! She was!

Gajeel sighed rubbing at the back of his neck before effortlessly swatting away the hand Natsu held his black tank-top with, "Fine then, but I'm commin along. Can't have an amateur like you spillin the beans about us dragons living amongst the human population." He told Natsu with a serious tone as Natsu turned away from him.

Natsu stopped, 'D-Did he say… dragons?' he thought, his body shook at the information. Natsu shook his head furiously as Lucy came to mind, 'Get a grip dumbass! Lucy needs you!' he told himself. He needed to breakdown about his hidden heritage later! Right now, he needed to find Lucy but how?!

"Well, one girl shouldn't be too hard to find that is if you've actually met her in person that is. All you'll have to do is sniff her out so this should be a piece of cake!" Gajeel answered his question as if reading his mind.

Natsu's shoulders jumped at this, "S-Sniff her out?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes tapping a finger to his nose, "Dragon's have a good sense of smell dumbass." He answered dully.

Rather than wasting time to give his cousin a flash of his middle finger for acting like a smartass, he sniffs at the air. Natsu's hand instantly flow over his nose, "Oh god," he complained as the various scents overwhelmed him. It was so choking the amounts of smells the coated the area… he couldn't imagine how many smells there were in the world itself.

"Focus on one moron not all of em." Gajeel jabbed again to point him the right direction. Though Gajeel didn't show it he felt sorry for his cousin. He could only imagine how overwhelmed his nose was. Gajeel, since he was young, knew his heritage and was taught daily how to deal with such situations, but Natsu was having to deal with all of this in one lump sum.

Tears clung to the edges of his eyes, but he tried again using Gajeel's advice. He forced on Lucy… just Lucy.

Natsu closed his eyes, 'Focus on just…' he began remembering the night before. His nose had been surrounded by her scent for hours yesterday. 'Lucy…' he thought his nose finding the familiar strange mixture of vanilla with the slightest hint of fish. When Natsu darted off in a direction Gajeel followed in toe.

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy stood on the beach her eyes wide… she knew. Tears whelmed into her eyes, 'I'm so sorry Natsu.' She thought. She wanted to save them… This had all been because of her selfish choice after all. She knew these people were being hurt just by the unprecedented widespread panic the giant wave her father summoned had caused. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop this… not even close! She just didn't have enough experience with her own powers to pull off such a feat.

No matter how much she thought about it her mind could only come back to one way out of this. She could save everyone but in the process… she'd hurt the one person she never wanted to hurt. Lucy's hand gripped at her chest, watching the water rise in the distance threatening to drag down anyone within its path. Loud blade slicing sounds echoed through the wind, as a strange black bird circled the area widely, a glare shooting off its side as the sun reflected off it. It was then that Lucy noticed the human leaning out of its… stomach? And they were carrying a strange device in their hands.

Lucy shook her head amazed as she realized it wasn't a bird at all, but another human machine built to mimic the ability of flight. She had to admit humans were amazing! Lucy took in a concentrated breath to solidify her resolve. Now was the time… yes. It was time to confront him. She felt a swirl of emotions about this decision knowing there was a high chance she'd never be able to get back to the surface.

Lucy reached into her pocket, pulling out the cell phone Natsu had gotten her, she frowned pulling up the messaging app he'd taught her how to use. She typed furiously for a good minute or two before turning on her heels towards where Natsu's family's house resided. Not having the time, she smashed in the window with a rock, opening it from the inside, she hops in and leaves her phone on his coffee table.

Her hip glowed beneath her clothes and her keys chimed as if begging her to not go through with her plan. Lucy ignored them as she climbed out of the window, Aquarius's symbol appearing upon her chest despite her suppressing her spirts powers to force their gates open. Lucy smiled slightly feeling the slight surge of power, "You never cease to amaze me." She said to no one in particular.

She could feel Aquarius's power creating a mask of magic power over her skin, "We'll face him together." She said knowing the spirit could hear her from the other side despite the distance.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu rushed passed an intersection in the middle of the city starting to close in on the beach. What the hell was she doing?! Why was she still here?! Why wasn't she somewhere off in the other direction where it was safe?! What in the hell was she thinking?!

"What in the hell is this idiot doing this close to a tsunami?" Gajeel muttered his thoughts as Natsu slowed to a stop panting as he stood hunched over for a moment.

Natsu stepped forward unsteadily feeling a little lightheaded his body not use to the spike in temperature he was experiencing Gajeel assumed. Natsu tried to catch himself on the glass window beside them, but nearing contact with him it began to melt. Gajeel caught his arm making sure he didn't fall and cause even more damage. It was bad enough they would have to do one hell of a clean up as it was. He wasn't trying to let his idiot cousin make his job any harder than it already was.

"S-Shut up." Natsu panted wiping at his face with his forearm despite not feeling even a little sweaty. "S-She's gotta-gotta have her r-reasons." He continued to try and regain lost oxygen before they began moving again. If he had it his way… he wouldn't have stopped at all, but he knows he's not invincible if he didn't pace himself not only would he not make it there in time but he could also end up dying from heat exhaustion if he wasn't careful.

Natsu took in one last breath before darting off again annoying a drenched Gajeel who was dripping in sweat and still trying to catch his breath. He'd forgotten his cousin was a running machine…

It took a few more minutes but finally nearing Lucy's scent located directly at the beach, "The hells this crazy bitch doin here?!" Gajeel panted out as sand squished between his feet beyond the trees, he could see the large wave still building and the helicopter circling with a news reporter poking her head out of the side of the helicopters opened side, 'Speaking of crazy bitches.' He thought. He didn't understand humans sometimes…

Natsu gasped seeing Lucy walking right up to the large wave, "Lucy!" he shouted as her hand reached out to touch the rising water. Upon hearing her name, she turned to him with shocked eyes, her fingertips touched the water and the tsunami crumbled instantly, water dropping down on top of and around her. "Lucy!" Natsu screamed going to rush forward until he was stopped by Gajeel catching him at the waist as he held onto a tree. Water rushed at them practically sweeping them off their feet.

Gajeel stared at the area where the blonde had been standing, 'That girl…' he thought, watching as her body vanished within the body of water, 'she ain't human.' He finished. The girl smelled… like a fish?

Natsu coughed up water as his head surfaced as the water pooled rushing pass them, "L-Lucy! Lucy!" he continued. Gajeel stared watching as Natsu tried swimming out to a girl that was no longer there despite the current trying to pull him in the opposite direction. If it wasn't for Gajeel keeping them grounded by hanging onto the tree with an arm and both legs while his free arm stayed hooked around Natsu's waist they too would be swept away.

Gajeel smirked, 'He doesn't know she's a mermaid, does he?' he thought he guessed not considering he had no clue about himself. Then again... the idea of Mermaids might be just as hard of a pill to swallow. He pulled his cousin up a little higher out of the water, the water pulled back and began receding back to its proper place.

"Lucy! Where's Lucy?!" Natsu coughed out as he clung to his cousin looking over his shoulder. His heart dropping when Lucy was nowhere to be found even as the receded.

Gajeel jolted a little freaked out that Natsu just suddenly showed all signs of crying into his shoulder, "Whoa, what the hell man?!" he shouted. Ready to chew him out till he thought about it from Natsu's point of view. Gajeel steeled his nerves, "Don't worry. She's alive stupid." He rolled his eyes at his emotional cousin.

Natsu lifted his head and a vein became apparent on Gajeel's head as he saw the snot connecting to his black tank-top and Natsu's nose, "R-Really?"

"Ew, man what the hell?! Stop getting your snot all over me!" Gajeel spat.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hey guys, this is the other half and much much much more condensed and cleaned up the chapter I'd been struggling with. (It had been nearly 5000 words) It's a good thing I go over these so much out of habit before spell checking because this was one big jumbled mess! I ended up taking out several parts because I came to the decision that it was far too soon to leak so much information all at once.

* * *

Lucy stared at the tall wave before her, her hand reaching out, "Lucy!" she heard his voice. At first, she'd thought she was hearing things and she would have continued thinking this if her body hadn't instinctively turned ever so slightly so she could look over her shoulder.

She stared at him, his eyes wide with shock, "Na…" she gasped out. Her fingertips twitched touching the wall of water ever so slightly.

Moments later it came collapsing around her, the water coiled around her trapping her as it pulled her under and away, "Lucy!" She could hear Natsu screaming for her. Even saw him rushing towards her.

Natsu's voice soon faded, the distance and depth between them too great. 'Natsu.' She thought a small smile tugging its way to her lips, her mind engraved with the image of Natsu rushing towards her despite the danger. Fear was written on his face, but it wasn't a fear of dying… it was the fear of losing her. It made her heart feel warm and it solidified her resolve to do this, 'Don't worry Natsu…' she thought as her fathers near invisible hold tugged her back down to the oceans floor.

Lucy dropped down to the seafloor with a disruptive crash causing the sand to be blown around, it fluttered around her unsettled much like her steadily descending strands of hair that slowly dropped back into place around her shoulders. Lucy stood up taking in a breath of fresh air despite being underwater thankful for Aquarius's supportive power to keep her grounded in human form, her father stood before her glaring down at her a watery hold still on her, 'I won't let him keep me here.'

Her father stared down at her disgusted, "Change out of that ridiculous form. You're not a human you're a mermaid!" he ordered disliking the sight of a human before him. Even if that human was his daughter disguised as a human. He could never accept them… He would never accept them… Not again.

Lucy glared back angrily at her father whose deplorable actions have claimed the lives of so many innocents, Aquarius's mark on her chest glowed brightly, pulsating with desire. Lucy let a scream rip through her throat as she tried to force her arms free from her father's hold, "Struggling is useless. You won't be leaving ag…" her father Jude started only to stop and gasp as his hold on her disintegrated leaving his very angry daughter unrestrained.

'I won't let you keep me from him again!' she thought standing up straight in front of her father. This time… this moment was way past due, but that's alright because this time… this moment… It would happen today! "Why are you doing this?" Lucy started her hands by her side shaking in anger.

Jude huffed, grounding his staff recognizing that it was currently useless, "That is such a pointless question, this is what you get for leaving without saying a word to me." He told her crossing his arms his displeasure written all over his face, "How could you, Lucy?"

Lucy frowned slightly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left without speaking to you. It was a poor decision on my part. One I now deeply regret." She tells him in an angry robotic tone as if it had been something that was rehearsed millions of times before.

Jude crossed his arms over his chest swimming up to her, he looked on in disgust at the human form she chooses to stand in front of him in. How he wished he could cancel out the stars power and revert her back to her real form, "I'm glad you came to your senses and came back. A mermaid should not affiliate with those barbarians." He huffed. 'Damn, mana skin.' He mentally cursed Aquarius for assisting his daughter to be in such a state.

"I certainly wasn't looking forward to killing our locals to get you back." Jude said with a slightly sad smile that tugged at his lips for just a mere moment before it was once again gone replaced with a parental scolding glare, "You forced me to go to extreme's Lucy." He told her. "If you hadn't acted so selfishly, I wouldn't have had to lash out like that causing the deaths of a few hundred of our kind. You're the one who brought trouble not only on the barbaric humans' world but ours as well." He explained trying to justify his actions.

Lucy flashed back to all the helpless fish flopping around and endless corpses she'd walked pass to reach the wave. Lucy ground her teeth together, her first tightening at her side, "It's better that you don't associate with them anyways you're a mermaid you have nothing in common with those barbarians! Which brings me back to our conversation before you left dear it's about our family, I have arranged for you to marry…"

"I'm sorry father, but that marriage will not happen." Lucy so rudely cut him off and continued not giving him a chance to continue, "I didn't come here to make amends I came here to tell you my feelings and to say my final goodbyes." She explained to him making sure he understood that this was temporary. That she had no desire whatsoever on staying. "I accept that it was wrong of me to just leave without saying anything. It's a decision I've regretted every day and so I've come back to tell you exactly how I feel before I leave for good." She shouted wanting to make sure her father heard the words coming out of her mouth for once rather than his own.

'Natsu, I plan on coming back to you.' She thought, feeling a strength she'd never felt before whelming up inside her as she thought of Natsu and what could be.

Lucy wasn't sure if her decision to live on the surface was right, but there was only one way to find out… Lucy smiled slightly, "Father, long ago I discovered my ability to go to the surface." She told him truthfully. His eyes widened in surprise at the knowledge that she'd know about this for some time, "You see daddy, the marriage won't work because I've already given my heart to someone else."

Her father throws his hands up in the air in protest, "Preposterous!" Jude snarled already seeing where she was heading with this conversation and he didn't like it one bit. Jude reached out slamming his hands lightly down onto his daughters' shoulders, "Lucy do you understand what will happen if this human finds out your origin?!" he asked her seriously, "It could spell the end for not just you but our kind!"

Lucy looked away from his eyes for the first time to nod in agreement, "Your right that could happen…" she pauses looking back up at him with the most serious expression he'd ever seen on her face, "but what if it doesn't."

Jude growled out in frustration, "They will never accept another species and if they do it's only to trick them in the end!" he yelled. Jude's heart twisting in turmoil of memories he wished had never happened.

Her eyebrow twitched at her father's assumptions, "How would you know?! I bet you've never even met a human!" Lucy snapped.

Jude grip on her shoulders softened, 'Layla…' he thought, seeing the very spirit of his wife shining through their daughter. Jude's head bowed and Lucy could recognize the pain that shot across his face, "I have met a human. I didn't know him well," he stared his voice sounded wounded. Looking at him Lucy had no doubts if they hadn't been under the sea right now, she would be witnessing her father's tears for the first time, "but your mother did and because of that humans' actions she is gone!"

Lucy's eyes widened, "W-What? Y-You said…" she started reaching out to him. She'd never seen him look so hurt before…

Jude growled lowly his hatred in humans only deepening as his wife's death resurfaced in his mind. He'd spent so long… so many years of his time not able to mourn the loss of his wife because he was too busy protecting the one thing he had left of Layla. He'd be damned if he just sat there and let one of those bastards take her from him too! Jude turned away from her not wanting her to see him as weak, "I know what I said…" he said simply a slightly guilty look about hiding it from her presence on his face. When he peeked over his shoulder finding his daughter awaiting further explanation he sighed, "Under that tombstone… there's nothing, no casket… no body… nothing."

Lucy glared at him shaking her head from side to side, "Why?" she yelled fists balled at her sides.

Didn't she get it? Didn't he teach her enough to fill in the picture? Humans were cunning and cruel beings who lied to Layla to lure her away from them! Away from him… so he couldn't protect her. Jude growled lowly, "I'm telling you…!"

Lucy shook her head again, "No, I know there is more to that story! And judging from the sounds of it you don't know any more then what you've told me." She started raising a hand to point a finger at him, "So, for all you know mom could still be alive waiting for you to come and save her!"

Jude went to speak but stopped, looking down at his feet. No, there was no possibility… Jude lightly shook his head still looking at the sea's floor, "She's not Lucy… I wish she was but she's not." He said his voice coming out as a soft whimper. He wished his daughter would stop bringing it up. The last thing he needed was hope when he knew she was gone, "I know you won't believe me because you've never felt it before, but when you're are what the humans call mythical creatures and you're deeply in love with someone…" he started rubbing at the back of his neck. Anything to keep the feelings from taking over right? "you can sense it because of the feelings you both share and that-that feeling only goes away when they die." He finished explained hoping Lucy wouldn't continue tarring open old hopes his younger self use to embody but after many life-endangering searches and the disappearance of that feeling, even he had to accept it.

Lucy's hand reached up clutching the shirt just above her heart, "I know all about it." She told him

Jude stared at her dumbly… there was no way, right? She couldn't possibly be in love! "What?" he breathed out breathlessly, his level of anxiety at the confession rising. Where the hell had he been? How had he noticed all other threats to his child but this one?! He'd spent so much time trying to shield her from danger only for it all to blow up in his face when he came to realize Lucy had been sneaking off. When he had noticed she'd gone missing he'd chase after her, but by the time he'd start to leave to find her usually, she'd be back. Though her statement did clear up the confusion of his daughters' sudden bursts of happiness every time she came home. Oh god, what was he gonna do?! What was he gonna do!

Lucy walked up to him for the first time in years enveloping him in a soft hug and somehow his high level of anxiety began to dissipate but the fear of losing her still present. Lucy settled there comfortably before his arms came around her for the first time in ages. It took but a moment before she realized… he was shaking, "Lucy please… don't pursue this man. Please…" Jude started for the first time in a long time she felt his hand gently caress her back; much like he would when she was but a child wondering where her mother was and when mommy was coming home. It was something he would do to calm her and lull her to sleep, "I don't think I could bear it if I broke my promise to your mother or if lost you too…"

Lucy pushed him away a bit, "What promise?" she asked.

Jude frowned… Looking at her now he could see his words, his actions… they would not sway her. "To watch over and protect you…" he repeated his wife's words.

Lucy for the first time in ages smiled at him a genuine smile, "Thank you, daddy" she told him leaning up on her toes, kissing him on the cheek, "but I'll be alright, promise!"

Stepping away from arm's, Lucy jumped back, steadily floating upwards towards the shore, "Lucy!" Jude yelled trying to grab her using his power. When that didn't work, he swam after her catching her hand.

Releasing a soft sigh, "Daddy, I know trust takes years to build, seconds to break, and forever to repair, but even you should realize not all humans broke your trust. It was just one…" Lucy speaks wisely beyond her years. Rather than pulling her hand away from him she grabbed his other hand with her free one, "If you trust no other human that's fine but trust Natsu because I know without a doubt in my mind…" she paused leaning forward pressing her forehead to her fathers something he use to do to her when she was young and her mother was still with them, "that he will never hurt me." She told him, giving her old man's hands a slight reassuring squeeze before continuing, "I love you daddy."

He hadn't heard those words from her in so long that it shocked him and before he knew it, she was gone again. Jude's eyes widened practically flying up to the surface when his upper body shot up out of the water, he turned frantically looking for her only to find her on the beach being tackled by a human male with pink hair. Jude felt enraged, his hand rising above the water, his fingers twitched at his daughters' words forcing him to remember a time when a young Merman went against his parents who warned him against mixing species.

Jude's hand dropped back down into the water. It'd been so long since he'd seen it on her face. Such a bright smile… Since when-Since when had he become like his parents? Jude glared at the pinkette's back as the three walked away, a vein popping on his forehead as Natsu put an arm around her, his fists clenched tightly as a geyser of water shot up into the air hitting the humans means of surveillance out of the sky, the force made the plane crash into the ocean behind him. Jude growled, 'I'm so pathetic.' He thought, lifting the humans barely conscious forms that he'd saved out of the water, bringing them all in front of him he stared at them with a sharp stare and a strange aura surrounding him.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hello everyone, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 16! I was previously debating on skipping around some things; however, I have decided against it. Reason being I think all the parts will make this a much greater story... plus I did say I would slow burn this one. If I sped it up It wouldn't be much of a slow burn, right?

Also to the individual who was too chicken to give their name with that rude review. If you don't like it don't read it (you know who I'm talking to). I'm going to go ahead and guess that you must be an immature child to feel the need to try and hurt someone else based off of their writings. If your goal was to make me mad... sorry honey but you did far from that, in fact, I laughed because to act like bully only to hide behind a 'guest' name is something I find utterly laughable. My advice my friend "Good get a life! One that doesn't involve trying bringing others down to make yourself feel better because you don't like your own."

I apologize for the rambling since I'm sure you'd rather be reading, but because this individual gave me no means to contact him back through their own messages as a result... well my response to their message gets to be posted in the AN for the world to see! Enjoy that 15 minutes of fame 'Guest'.

* * *

Lucy frowned alone in her apartment, darkness cloaking every inch of her home, pulling her legs up so her knees met her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs while resting her cheek against her knees. Her eyes shifted ever so slightly over to the phone Natsu had gotten her, still waiting for him to text her back, but he'd been so upset when he left… Will he even come back?

_Lucy smiled brightly walking out of the water, Aquarius's mana skin slowly dissipating from the head down along with the spiritual mark that was once on her chest. As she walked out of the oceans waters to meet them her feet meeting the sand, once again the supportive power was gone. Though she felt happy about the turn of events, she could feel a hint of anger radiating from her keys which hung from her waist, she had little doubt that she'd get yelled at later for her actions and she had little to no doubt that Aquarius herself didn't have something to say as well._

_Lucy blushed madly as Natsu ran to her and he tackled her to the ground in the slightly wet sand causing her to feel her scales accumulating on her legs despite her clothes absorbing most of the moisture. She was about to ask him to get off her, but she felt his body shaking, "The hell! What in the hell were you doing here?!" Natsu cried suddenly pushing himself away from her his hands on her shoulders pinning her to the ground. "You could have fucking died! Is that what you want?!" he asked his shaky grip tightening on her shoulder. Lucy's eyes widened at the strange markings on Natsu's body and now that she thought about it Natsu's body temperature seemed warmer than normal too._

_Lucy wanted nothing more than to hug him right now, but the restraint prevented that, "No," she answered despite being shocked by the discovery before her. Natsu, he wasn't human... Lucy stared up at him noting the red scales that'd developed across his face and parts of his body, a thick red horn sprouted from the side of his head, there was also a strange black tattoo covering his arm that hadn't been there before and it seemed like the more his rage spiked the more it glowed an angry orange. 'Natsu he's…' she thought only to mumble out the last bits of her thoughts out loud, "a dragon."_

_Natsu looked at her with mixed emotions at her words, "No? No?" he gave off the hint of a laugh, but it sounded anything but happy. Natsu release her shoulders sitting on top of her, his now free as his free right hand hung over his eyes, his thumb and index finger resting on his temples, "Lucy, you're fucking allergic to water! What in the hell did you think would happen if you took a dip into the ocean dammit?!" he shouted._

_Lucy smiled slightly… This was such poetic irony, 'Look at that dad you got your way after all.' She mentally chuckled about how her father had been so hell-bent on her not falling in love with a human. Lucy sat up slowly wrapping her arms around him, her hand resting gently against his back, She could feel his heat transferring to her ridding her of the scales that had once accumulated on her skin, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered._

"_You dumbass, can't you tell by her scent. This bitch ain't allergic! She ain't even human, she's a mermaid!" A person said from behind Natsu causing her to jump out of her skin. She hadn't known he was there till now. Lucy peeked over Natsu shoulder watching as the black steel color on the man's skin began to steadily fade away. The young man was just about Natsu's height with metal pieces embedded in his face just above his eyes, as well as a few through the bridge of his nose and chin. His long unruly black mane of hair was swept back out of his face save for the two long strips of hair the fell from either side of his head to frame his face, "Heh, who'd of thought the bunny girl we were searchin for wasn't actually a bunny, but a fish." _

_Natsu's eyes widened at the information, 'Lucy's not human too?' he thought in shock. Natsu stared down at Lucy a cross between a happy and hurt smile coming to his face. He was so glad because that meant she might not leave him since like her he was different, but also hurt due to her not being honest with him. Did-Did she not trust him to keep her secret? Natsu didn't know how to react to anything that he'd learned today, "Lucy, I…"_

"_I'm sorry," Lucy started her hand petting his back softly, "I should have told you."_

_Natsu smiled sadly, "Luce, answer me honestly. If this hadn't come out like this would you have even told me?" he questioned still looking slightly upset that she hadn't trusted him to tell him all this time. Though in the back of his mind he could kind of understand why she hadn't._

_Lucy chuckled unhumorlessly, "Actually, I was planning on telling you when we were alone later today and what about you their mister dragon? Were you planning on even telling me?!" she said. How dare he! Would I have told him; of course, I would have! Why is he so upset that she didn't tell him when he clearly didn't tell her about himself? 'Not that him being a dragon matters to me…' she thought irritated that Natsu was getting on her case about her and her secrets when Natsu clearly had his own._

"_Of course, I would have told you if I had learned about it before today, I would have told you the moment you walked back into my life! Hell, if I had known when I was a kid I woulda told you then Luce!" Natsu yelled still irritated that she hadn't said anything to him about it this whole time. It didn't matter to him if she was a mermaid or human, "Don't you trust me?" _

_When he asked her that… her heart and eyes stung. She didn't know what to say. What could she say?_

_Gajeel grabbed his cousin by the back of his shirt pulling him away from the girl on the ground with a low growl, "Idiot, you don't get it do you!? Different species live by different codes!" he told Natsu throwing him to the side. Watching as his cousin landed harshly on his butt without a care in the world, before pointing his thumb back towards Lucy who was on the ground, "I don't even know this damn bunny girl and I can see that she wanted ya ta know!" _

_Natsu looked down at the sand and nodded, "It don't matter what either of ya are anyways! All that matters is that you two dumbasses love each other." Gajeel told them receiving a round of hey's from the two. _

_Natsu took in a deep breath, 'Gajeel's right… what am I doing?' he wondered. His gaze shifted to Lucy upset by his words. He was such an idiot… Natsu raised his head so his eyes weren't hidden behind his bangs anymore, "I'm sorry Luce, I shouldn't talk to you like that. It's just… today just feels like an endless roller coaster with too many surprising loops and turns." He told her knowing his crazy day was no excuse._

_Lucy looked up at him revealing the tears that'd whelmed up on the rims of her eyelids. The sight stung his chest… He made her cry. Natsu stood up, holding his hand out to her, "Let's go Luce, we'll talk about things when I find out more about this later." he promised pulling her up to her feet, putting an arm around her._

Lucy sniffled, 'Natsu.' She thought only to be startled by her phone buzzing. Peeking over at it to find Natsu had sent her a message. She was hesitant to reach for it taking more than two minutes before combating all thoughts that told her to do otherwise. Picking up the phone flickering to her messages.

**Hey, I'm here mind buzzing me in?**

Lucy went to get up to do as he asked when the phone buzzed again taking her attention. She stared at the messages with a strange stare.

**Open the window…**

Lucy jumped at the light tap on the window behind her labeled fire escape. She turned to find Natsu standing beyond the window, giving her a wave. Lucy walked over giving the window a hard tug after opening the lock. The window slides open and Natsu slipped inside, "For a minute there I thought you were asleep." Natsu started taken back only when Lucy tackled him into a hug. The pinkette smiled slightly hugging her back, "I missed you t…" He paused when he realized something, "Luce? Hey, what's wrong?" he asked quickly and worriedly after coming to the realization that she was crying again.

"I'm so glad you came back," Lucy confessed her face buried into his chest.

Natsu looked confused at her words for a moment before recognition crossed his face of the possible thoughts that probably been swarming her mind all day after what happened before he left. Natsu frowned his arms rounding her as he pulled her closer, "Of course, I'd come back to you weirdo." He told her burying his nose into her hair.

He could feel Lucy's palms grab fists full of his shirt and his chest growing moist from her tears, "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. Today was just very…overwhelming." He explained.

"I-I'm sorry for what I-I said too" Lucy sobbed softly into his shirt. She still felt upset and guilty with herself for her words on the beach. She had not known anything about Natsu's situation but went and opened her mouth anyway.

"We were both wrong in some way Luce. So, don't cry! It's not like I'm crazy enough to leave just cause you're a mermaid. It's okay!" he spoke quickly, rubbing at her back gently as he tried to calm her. He regretted his words earlier today so much… He wishes he could take them back, but he knew he couldn't.

It took several minutes before Lucy calmed down and for a moment, he'd thought she'd fallen asleep in his arms, "I trust you more than anything." Lucy mumbled from his chest. Natsu's ears twitched ever so slightly at her words, "Ask me whatever questions you like." She continued with a soft sniffle.

Natsu stared down at her head for the longest moment, "How is it? Living under the ocean I mean…" he questioned.

Lucy pulled away enough to look up at him in confusion, "What you said anything?" he chuckled lightheartedly. Trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as Lucy slightly shook her head with a small smile.

"Dummy, of all the questions you could possibly ask me first, you chose that one?" Lucy laughed as her hand sliding up and around his neck.

Natsu flashed her an untamed grin, "Would you rather I start in the rated R section? Cause I'm honestly curious about how mermaids have kids," He started only for his grin to widen ever so slightly a slight blush on his face as he continued, "but then again for that section, I think I'd rather you show rather than tell!" he told her with a wink.

Lucy's face turned beet red before embarrassingly turning her head away from him, "Idiot," she commented. She took on a semi-long pause, her eyes darting around nervously before continuing, "m-maybe someday…" she managed to say as Natsu started walking towards her. Lucy blushed at the lack of personal space slowly backing up till her back met the wall and even then Natsu still kept creeping forward in the moonlight, his arm pressed against the wall as he leaned forward towards her ear.

She could feel the heat on his skin, it was warm and inviting not to mention intoxicating! If she had her way, she'd bask in it all day without a care in the world. His stable steady breathing hit her ear sending pleasant chills over her, "Good," He whispered as he leaned down. Lucy slowly closed her eyes realizing he was planning to kiss her; she felt her bangs shift out of her face and something hot pressed softly against her forehead.

Lucy's slowly opened her eyes as he pulled away from her with a look that somehow made her blush deeper shades of red, "I plan to hold you to that." He told her. Natsu reached over taking her hands in his, "I know I said we'd talk today, but we've both had a long day. What do you say we have a rain check today and reconvene about it tomorrow?" he asked with a yawn. He didn't want to admit it but he was tired.

Lucy looked at him highly confused, 'a rain what?'

Natsu mentally smacked himself, "rain check is a saying people use when they want to do something at a later date." He explained remembering she probably didn't know many sayings in the human world. When Lucy stood there looking so clueless, he found she looked cute, but somehow when the lightbulb went off in her head, she looked even cuter.

"Okay, tomorrow it is!" Lucy replied with a beaming smile that could blind a man if they weren't careful. Natsu's hand slithered around her waist while the other remained close by with a smile, "Hey, what are you…eep!" Lucy said as she was hoisted up onto Natsu's arms.

Natsu snickered as he held her bridal style and raced towards her room before calculative tossing her gently onto the bed's soft comforters. Natsu hopped up there next to her falling to lay on his side, his hand reached out rubbing small circles on the bedspread spot between them, "Cuddle time!" he announced with bouncing brows.

His childish actions made her laugh as he reached over pulling her closer to him despite her laying on her back. Lucy turned her head towards him giving his nose a sweet brush of her lips, "Night." She told him as she settled into the comforting warmth that he offered.

Natsu arm and leg crossed over her body while his face buried itself within the side of her exposed neck, "Night." He repeated softly with a sleepy smile. It wasn't long before he felt himself drifting off to sleep and it wasn't long after that when Lucy's head felt heavy dropping more to the side causing her cheek to fall against Natsu's forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hello TMBC readers, I hope all of you are having a great (Morning/Afternoon/Night)! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and the bunnies!

_**(\ /) **__**~oooOOOooo~**__** (\ /)**_

_**( . .) ~oooOOOooo~ ( . .)**_

_** ('')('') o **__**~oooOOOooo~**__** o ('')('')**_

* * *

Natsu groaned, his eyes cracking open at the soft beep of his phone notifying him it was time for him to get up. When Lucy shifted ever so slightly Natsu rolled quickly grabbing the phone to shut the alarm off in hopes of not waking her. The alarm shut down with a quick tap. Natsu sat up carefully at the side of the bed, turning his body to make sure he hadn't woken Lucy who didn't need to be up. His lips perked up a bit when his name slipped out of her lips while she slept, leaning towards her, his lips brushing over her cheek. As Natsu leaned back to the edge to get up Lucy scooted towards him basking in his warmth that radiated from the sheets, pillow, and blanket.

Natsu walked away heading for the black duffle bag that he'd brought with him yesterday, pulling out his extra suit and tie that he decided to bring along. Natsu groaned at the wrinkles as he walked to Lucy's counter putting the mound of clothes down before stepping away to grab a towel and to retrieve the iron from the trunk of his car.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu's smiled slightly thinking about how Lucy was hugging the pillow he'd been laying on before he got up. She looked so cute… He released a loving sigh, "Natsu!" His redheaded friend hissed loudly pulling him out of his dazed stare.

Natsu jolted back to life, his face a dark crimson color as everyone around him laughed when he realized he was still in the board meeting, giving a slight wave, "Sorry continue." He said professionally with a slight cough to clear his throat.

As the older men around him continued to laugh as another spoke up, "No worries lad! It's about time ya found yourself a wee lassie!"

A few of the men smirked, "Ya, if anything we're proud of ya kid!" another stated giving Natsu a pat on the back from his seat beside him.

Another nodded in agreement, "Especially if she's a keeper! Them right there are hard to find and keep!" the man commented throwing his arms around. Erza stood behind Natsu shaking her head at how quickly the seriousness of the meeting had shifted to casual talk… Erza turned on her heels heading to the mini bar in the room to grab a water. They were going to be here a while…

Another two men snorted at this while everyone else rang out with laughter, "Nah man, that's just you." Two of them said in union with a teasing snicker.

The man they were speaking to glared at them flipping them a shot of his middle finger, "What I'm just sayin man if you wanna keep a woman you gotta stop chasin skirts." One of the two men who'd spoken said in retaliation.

The redness in Natsu's cheeks dissipated at this, "You know Alzack, Macao's got ya there. How can you expect any woman to stay if all you do is going around shopping for the newer models?" the much older man pointed out from the opposing side of Natsu.

Alzack crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh come on gramps not you too!" he pouted. He'd figured out of all of them. The old timer would be on his side, but no… "I would have thought you of all people would back me traitor!" he told the older man.

Makarov just snickered, "Normally, I would; however, I must set a good example for the youngin's." he sang before quickly getting very depressed, "Plus, my wife would have my head..."

A few people snorted at his words, "That coming from a bigger perv then Alzack… I fear for you your wife's gonna be pissed." Erza intervened. Though the elder man was a sweetheart and was like a grandfather to her… She couldn't deny his level of pervertedness. Almost every woman in the building had their bottoms 'accidentally' groped.

Makarov's jaw dropped, "W-What?!" he stuttered in shock. "I have no idea what you mean! I am merely a victim of horrible timing I tell you! I never actually meant to touch any girls' bottoms!" he preached while Erza rolled her eyes, giving off a softly spoken unconvinced hum at his words, "Honest! I…"

Erza shot him a glare that made the older man freeze, the older man laughed nervously lightly tugging at his collar before looking back towards Natsu. "So my boy, when do you plan on bringing the lucky lady to meet everyone?" Makarov rushed to change the subject of conversation to save his life.

Natsu picked up a random stack of papers in front of him straightening them by tapping them o the desk, "Not anytime soon." he replied making Alzack and Makarov groan.

Everyone turned to Natsu with a raised eyebrow, "Why not?" they questioned.

Natsu gave them a dull glare, "I'm not trying to scare her off." He answered.

Makarov laughed hysterically while everyone looked on in confusion at his words, "What you mean?!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alzack and another man asked.

Natsu rolled his eyes at their words, "Mr. Dragneel?" he heard his name coming from the big double doors behind him. Natsu turned slightly in his chair, to face his temporary secretary, "You have a Lucy on the line for you! She said it's about your letter."

Everyone couldn't help but notice the twitch from Natsu's ears, everyone in the room snickered as a blush surfaced on his cheeks and got up to grab the phone in the room, "Patch her through." He said ignoring the hush hush conversation going on behind him. The woman nodded and left to do the task.

"Lucy huh?" Alzack said making Natsu peer over his shoulder at her name. Natsu glared when Alzack's eyebrows bounced, "If she's as hot as her name were in for a treat!" he teased as the phone rang.

Natsu picked up the phone putting it to his ear with one hand while his free hand flashed Alzack his middle finger. Alzack laughed only to be jumped by a few of the other men in the room trying to shut the man up so they could eavesdrop. They couldn't help but notice the way Natsu face suddenly lit up, "Well, good morning sleeping beauty." He said.

Alzack growled irritated at being held down by a bunch of men, making quick work to get their hands off his mouth by licking their hands, "Ew, Alzack! You nasty bastard!" the man covering his mouth hissed out.

Natsu ignored them, "Yeah? That sounds great!" he beamed nodding to himself.

Alzack swiftly broke free from his captives and made a dive for the phone only to miss it but managed to hit the speaker button on the phones operating the system. "I can't wait to see you!" Lucy's voice causing all the men in the room to stop moving and shut up immediately. Even Alzack whom Natsu was now glaring at fiercely, "Natsu?"

Natsu jolted at his name, "Y-Yeah?" he answered wanting so badly to beat the hell out of Alzack who looked like he'd just spotted an angel.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Lucy questioned guiltily.

Natsu's eyes widened a little, "What?!" he screeched out before continuing, "No-No-No-No-No-No, my employee," He started looking towards Alzack, "is acting like an idiot!"

"She sounds super-hot!" Alzack commented as a few guys dragged him away from Natsu before he got murdered. Holding him down to the floor and covering his mouth as they all listened in.

Natsu sighed putting the phone back down on the desk, deciding to leave it on so the nosy ones would stop trying to eavesdrop. "Haha, I see." Lucy laughed out causing his lips to perk up ever so slightly.

"What are you doing right now?" Natsu questioned all the men in the room snickered with dirty thoughts.

~oooOOOooo~

"Well, since my job is closed for a little bit for damage repair Nina decided to drag me out of bed to teach me self-defense. She said its something every girl needs to know." Lucy explained her phone pressed to her ear as she pulled up her black shorts above her knees. They were standing in a place the girls called the locker room. A few girls she noticed stared at her uncovered chest angrily. Lucy reached up cupping her hand over the phone's speaker as if to quiet her voice, "The girls around here are strange."

"Yeah, you'll come across a few weird ones suppose." Natsu replied with a soft chuckle, "Did you need to talk to me about somethin Luce?" he continued.

Lucy smiled, a slight blush present on her face as she bashfully scratched at her cheek with her index finger, "I wanted to give you an answer, but I'd be lying if I told you that was the only reason I called." She confessed.

"Huh? What's the other reason?" Natsu asked confused a little.

Nina poked her head around the corner of the lockers. Her patience running thin with waiting to start her lesson. Though she calmed when she found her sitting on the bench in front of her locker in her shorts and sports bra.

"I mean, I did wanna give you a yes to your note, but… the main reason is because I-I just couldn't wait to hear your voice." Lucy explained bashfully before hearing strange echoing sounds from the background of the call. A muffle 'Will you guys shut the hell up' from Natsu.

"Lucy, are you talking to your boyfriend?!" Nina makes her presence known with an all-knowing smile as she sat leaning against the side of the lockers. Lucy blushed at the title she'd given Natsu, but at the same time, she couldn't deny it, right? After all, Natsu was a boy and was her friend, but somehow the way the girl said it made it feel like the word had a different meaning than the one she was imagining. Lucy replies with an unsure nod and Nina pushes herself off the locker, walking towards her with her hand out, "Here let's send him a present!" Nina suggested.

Lucy face flashed a confused stare from Nina to the phone again, 'A present? I could send him a present from this thing?' she thought. Lucy's eyebrow arched up in confusion, "I-I can send him a present?" she voiced her thoughts making Nina giggle at how not so up to date on technology she was for her age. It made her really cute!

Nina took the phone as Lucy held it out to her with a nod, "Yep, now stand just like this…" Nina instructed helping her with the post. Giving her a nod of approval before stepping back holding the phone sideways, the back facing Lucy which only succeeded in confusing her more, but Lucy shrugged it off trusting Nina. Watching as Nina tilted the phone in various directions before breaking out into a grin, "now a smile and blow me a kiss!"

_Staring up Lucy broke out into fits of giggles, her mothers face hovering over her young body as she laid on her back on her mother's legs. Lucy grabbed at her mothers long blonde hair, holding it securely within her small fingers as her mom's fingers danced over her stomach. "Hahaha, is that ticklish? Is that ticklish?!" she repeated cooing over younger self like a doting mom. _

_Layla stopped giving her child a little room to breathe as they sat in her parent's open clam bed, her mother leaned over towards her, her fingers looming evilly over her, "You better blow me kisses or next I'll give you raspberries next!" Layla threateningly but playfully sang. Lucy giggled at the threat but released one of her hands from her mother's hair, to bring her hand to her lips, giving her open hand a big kiss before blowing the kiss towards the woman like she'd been taught. _

_As Layla sat there beaming with pride, Lucy could only lay there in a fit of giggles at her mother's strange happiness. Still not quite understanding the gesture that'd been taught to her._

Nina called waving her hand in front of Lucy's face the idea of taking the picture out of the window when the girl suddenly spaced out, "Lucy? Yo, you there?"

Lucy jerked back to life, "Huh? Oh-Oh yeah, sorry." She apologized with a blush as she grabbed at her bangs playing with the long strands. That was one of her fondest memories of her mother. Lucy frowned, but that was also one of the only moments she'd gotten to have with her too, "Sorry, I was just uh reminiscing…

Nina tilted her head to the side, "Reminiscing?" she repeated. She was going to question her more but beyond her eyes she could see an underlining sadness that seemed to come along with the whatever memory Lucy had been reminiscing about.

Lucy nodded blinking back the feeling of crying, "Yeah, anyways uh are you sure about Natsu liking this? If you ask me, it sounds a bit childish…" she asked.

Nina nodded breaking out into a grin deciding not to probe the girl about it right now, "Relax and trust me, he'll love it!" she beamed as she helped Lucy back into position. "Alright, now your gonna blow me a kiss and when I say hold position just hold still, okay." Nina instructed watching carefully, "Stop!" she commanded watching Lucy did as she was told.

~oooOOOooo~

"Kyaa! You look so hot!" Natsu heard Nina squeal from the other end of the phone. He heard some shuffling around in the background, "Now click this and this annnnd..."

TING

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket with a soft hum. His eyebrows bounced in surprise, blushing at how adorable he found the photo to be, saving to his images immediately, "Oh-Oh wow, thank you I will forever treasure this!" he says as he does this. "And Nina," he started as he readjusted his body to keep certain nosy people from viewing the photo he'd gotten. It wasn't anything showy, but still! "for some time now I'd been on the fence about calling you a possible friend, but I think you and I will are gonna be really good buddies!" he commented pushing Alzack's face away from him as he tried peeking over his shoulder.

"You don't think I look weird?" He heard Lucy ask making him look bewildered that she could even consider that weird.

Alzack tried to reach over and snatch the phone, but Natsu was too quick! Expecting such a move, "Hey, stop it's my phone assholes!" he growled.

"But I wanna see too!" Alzack whined like the perverted little man child he currently was.

Natsu blinked in surprise, "What?! Hell no, you look hot! Where did you even get that idea from?" he questioned blushing madly as he realizes he said she was hot for the first time since he'd met her. He'd never been embarrassed to tell a girl she looked good before… Was it because he was in front of his employees? Nah, can't be… he'd been in front of them last time when he was dating that other girl before Lisanna. Shaking his head he turned his conversation back to Alzack who was still trying to sneak a peek at his cell phone, "Hell no, she's mine so only I get to look perverted bastard!"


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again everyone, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I apologize early in advanced. I'm not going to say what for though! No, spoilers allowed here!

Enjoy guys :D

* * *

Natsu pulled at the tie around his neck, loosening it as he and Erza walked towards the exit of the building. It was late and both were exhausted. "I can't believe you guys actually called that a meeting. It never even went anywhere!" Erza complained pulling on her long black trench coat as they neared the doors. Tugging her long red strands of hair out of the back of the collar as Natsu opened the door, holding it open for her and a few other team members behind her.

The men behind her laughed at her complaint, "Shouldn't you be used to that by now? It takes more than a day to set change in motion you know." Makarov spoke up wisely. The short older man shook his head as he continued, "You youngsters seem to believe change happens overnight. I wish I could be a part of that fairytale."

Erza abruptly turned a dark aura illuminating her features, "I don't expect change at the snap of a finger," she started, her pointed piercing stare causing males to leap behind Natsu, Makarov and Erza's boyfriend who seemed unfazed even as she continued, "but what I do expect is for you lot to leave personal matters out of a meeting. You idiots waisted at least two to three hours of company time probing Natsu for information about his mystery girl rather than doing the job you're paid to do while on company time!" she snarled disgusted.

Natsu closed his eyes, smiling slightly as he laughed, his shoulders bounded a little, "Thanks Erza." He said throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Erza set her glare at the arm around her shoulders then shifted it effortlessly to Natsu, "You wanna die tonight don't you?" she asked. Satisfied when Natsu flinched away, recoiling his arm from around her shoulders. Her boyfriend released a round of laughter at the wounded and fearful look on Natsu's face, "What are you laughin at?! You're just as guilty you jerk!" she huffed wandering away from the horde of people behind her to her car. Having half a mind to get in and leave her boyfriend stranded. She knew he was only messing around earlier… teasing Natsu because of the strange glow this new girl in his life had caused. But she couldn't help but feel even the slightest bit jealous of this girl when she was all her boyfriend had talked about for hours in that meeting.

Natsu turned to Erza's boyfriend flashing him an apologetic smile, "Looks like we're both in the doghouse with her huh Jellal." He replied.

Jellal shrugged flashing a grin, "Oh, I won't be for long! She can't stay mad at me, now you on the other hand…" he commented leaving it to hang in the air as he left.

Natsu chuckled nervously as everyone spread out to their respective cars, "Haha, good luck getting forgiveness!" he whispered loud enough for Jellal to hear before he had a chance to open the passenger door.

Jellal spared Natsu one last glance wiggling his brows at him suggestively, "I won't need luck!"

Natsu's face twisted in disgust, "Ew man, I don't need you droppin hints about your nightly activities!" he gagged. Jellal silently continued to bounce his brows as he opened the door only breaking eye contact with Natsu as he sat down in the car beside his adorably jealous girlfriend.

Natsu shook his head to get the image Jellal just put in his head out of it before mounting his motorcycle while putting on his helmet. Thoughts still plaguing him… how he was going to introduce Lucy to Happy without the little kit attacking her. Thankfully, Levy been taking care of him for the last few days for him. Starting the bike, he listened to it purr like a kitten for a good moment then slapped his face visor down, taking hold of the handlebars as he began to back it up and out of his spot.

~oooOOOooo~

A knock came to the door and she rushed out of her bedroom, her reddened scales still there due to the water still coating her skin because of her hair. Lucy shrugged uncaringly, Natsu had said he was curious about her, couldn't hurt to let him see her scales, plus there wasn't much guaranty that she wouldn't be dried off and gone by the time he got here. She supposed if Natsu was really that curious she could just jump back in the tub later…

Lucy caught herself from falling face first, nearly tripping over the long welcome carpet that stretched from the door to the entrance of the living room. Jumping up quickly dusting herself off, her hand reaching out to turn the doorknob, as she pulled the door open the smile on her face dropped, "Daddy?"

The man grunted after looking her up and down, "Lucy, what in gods name are you wearing?!" he yelled despite feeling sick from being out of the water for too long. Even she could tell he wasn't okay just from his color.

Lucy sighed opening the door more before gesturing for her father to enter, "Relax dad, it's just sleepwear." She answered rubbing at her temples. She could feel her annoyance building already and he hadn't even been in her presence for five minutes. Lucy's gaze avoided him to considering he was every bit as uncovered as she had been when she left home.

Jude's eyes widened in shock and disgust, "Sleepwear?! You've barely gotten anything on! We're not barbaric cave men who run around in rags go put on something more covering!" he commanded as he entered Lucy's small home.

Lucy's brow twitched, "You do realize this is my house, right?" she reminded him that she would not take orders from anyone. She didn't have too. She was her own person now!

He turned to her and she head jerked away as she rushed away to grab him a towel, "You do realize you're my baby girl, right?" Jude shot back. The look in his eyes was strange… it almost seemed like he cared…

Lucy laughed a little handing over the towel she'd gotten for him to cover up, "And who are you to talk about me and my get up when you're running around nude?" she replied changing the subject.

Jude put on a set parental glare one he'd taken years to master and one Lucy had grown to hate so much, "I'm your father that's who and you will listen to what I have to say!" he told her. Yes, whether she wanted to hear him or not she would listen to what he had to say to her. Ever since she'd left the second time… He'd had nothing but time to himself to think. Frightening right? Even he thought so!

Lucy groaned already guessing where this conversation was going, "Dad really," she whined. She'd thought her father had been listening to her that time. She'd thought he'd understood, but apparently like always he hadn't heard a thing she'd said, "I thought we discussed this already! I'm not coming hom…"

"I don't approve of him." Jude continued effectively cutting off her speech as he finished tying off the towel around his waist.

Lucy blinked, 'Him? Natsu?' she wondered before she felt anger pulsing in her veins, "You don't approve of him?" she repeated his words, her hands fisted and shaking at her sides in anger. Lucy glared at him, "Daddy, you don't even know him!" she yelled feeling her temper flare. How dare he! He had yet to even see Natsu! Hell talk to him! And he dares say he doesn't approve?!

Jude shrugged his shoulders looking like he didn't care about her outburst, "Doesn't mean I can't disapprove." He told her truthfully. There was no way in hell he'd just hand over his daughter so easily.

Lucy shook her head, 'You know what.' She thought as she decided on her next course of action. "Daddy, please leave the way you came." She told him politely as she rounded him putting her hands to his back not so politely escorting him back towards the door. She was so done! She was so done with how her father thought he could control the outcome of her life. This life was hers, not his!

Jude grounded himself so Lucy could no longer push him, "No, you came home and said your peace." He started. Jude turned around so suddenly that Lucy fell into his chest and he didn't waist time wrapping his arms around her, "Now it's my turn to say mine."

Lucy growled slapping her hands to his chest and pushing him away, "Dad, you can forget it I'm not marrying…" she yelled only to be cut off as her father continued saying something that silenced her.

"I realize what I tried to do was wrong," he started, Lucy stared at him in disbelief. She'd been prepared for another marriage argument, but instead, her father had done something she'd never expected and told her that his actions had been wrong. She didn't know how too react to emotion from the mere words, "and I'm open to the idea of you finding love yourself." Jude continued.

Lucy's brow twitched at his words. Had he not been listening to her? She was starting to get irritated again, "I told you I found it already." She declared to him so openly again.

Jude nodded mounting his hands on his hips, "You did, but that boy and I have never met. Therefore, before I can deem him worthy of even standing next to you," he started unmounting his hand from his hip to tuck some of her long blonde bangs back behind her ear, "he will have to prove himself to me that he is worthy enough to have you." He told her before stubbornly finishing with, "Until then I strongly disapprove!"

Lucy felt a strange warmth in her chest, "You mean it?" she asked feeling tears whelm up into her eyes. When he nodded, she launched at him pulling him into a tight hug as she cried into his chest. Jude gently rubbed her back much like he used to do when she was a child after he yelled at her for bringing up her mother.

"Lucy?" Jude spoke up after some time hoping she'd stopped crying. Hoping he hadn't screwed up something else. Who was he kidding, he was the king at making his child cry. 'You would know how to stop these tears wouldn't you, Layla.' He thought with a frown.

"Thank you so much!" she sobbed out surprising him. She was… thanking him? So, these were happy tears? The guilty feeling that'd been building within his chest lifted and was replaced with something else. He felt a little woozy, his body nearly toppling over if it hadn't been for Lucy holding him, "Oh my god, are you okay?" Lucy shouted worriedly trying to keep him upright.

Jude smiled despite how serious his condition currently was. He made his daughter happy for the first time in years. It wasn't much of an accomplishment in the grand scheme of things, but it was a step forward. The world around him was beginning to spin ever so slightly, "Y-Yeah, just need to sit in some water and I should be fine." He told her unwrapping his arms from around her, but Lucy rushed forward seeing him falling.

Lucy caught him barely and pulled his arm over her shoulder struggling to keep him upright but was instructing him that they had to get to the bathroom. Lucy led him step by step until a light tap came from the window followed by the sound of the window opening, "Hey, Luce sorry I'm late the traffic was mur…" he started his body half inside the window as he stared at Lucy who was assisting a near-naked man to her bathroom, "Uh Luce, who the hells that?" he demanded to know with a hint of building jealousy.

Continuing to ever so slowly shuffle his feet towards the door, "That can wait." Lucy declared worriedly.

"What?!" Natsu roared in protest. Who in the hell was this?! The bastard was touching his girl! Natsu yelled out her name angrily.

"Natsu get his other side!" Lucy demanded ignoring him still obviously worried over whoever this man was.

Natsu growled throwing his bag down on the floor beside the bed, "There better be a damn good explanation for this." He huffed shooting the man a glare as he rounded him pulling the man's arm over his shoulder. Taking on most of the man's weight so Lucy wouldn't have too. They helped the man into the tub and now that they were in a well-lit room, he noticed the mans skin color. Natsu's eyes widened, "Luce, we gotta call an ambulance!" he told her the man in the tub shot him a glare.

Natsu took out his phone but Lucy took it, "No, we're fine! He just needs water." Lucy answered quickly as she began twisting the knobs. Water gushed out of the nozzle and splashed down at the bottom of the tub. She quickly plugged the drain so the water would rise and knelt down beside the tub to hold the man's hand.

Natsu glared at the locked hands, feeling more and more tempted to use his untamed powers to burn that man's hand away from Lucy's. The only thing keeping him from it was that in his current condition he'd probably end up hurting Lucy if he did. He could already feel the powers inside him leaking out as his rage rose to new heights when Lucy asked if the man was alright. The loving stare cast in Lucy's direction is all it took for his flames to escape their sealed cage, "Who in the hell are you?" he growled dangerously, steam rolling off his shoulders as he pulled Lucy back and away from the man.

Lucy yelled his name angrily and he ignored her as he awaited an answer to his question. The man in the tub broke out into fits of laughter, "Who am I indeed? Is this as far as your trust for her runs? You're already failing, kid." he says.

Natsu didn't know why but to hear those words stung. Feeling a slight tug on his sleeve, his eyes breaking contact to find Lucy's big brown irises after a long stare Natsu released a deeply depressed sigh, "Sorry," he muttered under his breath. Natsu stepped out of the bathroom.

Lucy sighed irritatedly, "What was his problem?!" she commented making Jude snort at her words. "Did you just laugh?" She questions confused about why he would laugh in such a situation. She smiled slightly seeing the color slowly coming back to his face. Lucy heard her front door open and shut making her jolt. Was Natsu leaving? Why?!

"Lucy, can you really not understand why that boy was upset?" Jude asked seeing the confused look on her face as she stared at the open bathroom door. Lucy turned back shaking her head from side to side cluelessly. Lucy kept looking between him and the door that Natsu had just left out of with a conflicted stare. Jude smiled slightly shaking his head, "Go after him… Talk to him." He instructed gesturing for her to leave.

"But you…" Lucy started but was stopped as her father's index finger was pressed to her lips.

"I'm fine. Go." He answered before shooing her away.

Lucy looked concerned and confused but did as her father instructed her to do for once. She rushed out of the door so fast that she accidentally slammed the front door. She had to catch him… She had to find out why he'd left when he'd only just gotten here! Lucy skipped the elevator rushing down the stairs skipping steps in hope of catching up to him. Lucy panted heavily as she reached the ground floor, rushing through the lobby that separated two smaller apartments to the double glass doors that led outside. Natsu was just outside putting on his helmet as she rushed out of the doors, she collided with his back, her arms wrapping around his waist, "Where are you going?" she asked feeling like crying. She didn't know why but it felt like he was leaving her.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Hello TMBC followers, I did manage to cut some of the chapter 19 down quite a bit, but I'm I think you guys will still more than enjoy this despite me cutting down certain things.

* * *

~oooOOOooo~ Enjoy ~oooOOOooo~

* * *

Natsu frowned as he walked through the lobby, pushing back the memories of Lisanna that wouldn't stay away. They hadn't been in love with each other, they had merely been best friends who became an item to deal with their own pain, but the memories of her deception hurt all the same. His brain screamed at him for being an idiot for even putting the two in the same category, but his heart stung with the same pain of that day.

Natsu opened the double glass doors leading to his bike that he'd left parked on the side of the street. It was wet but the road and everything didn't look all that wet though. It must have been a light shower he concluded with a shrug. Natsu grabbed his helmet putting it over his head, 'I just need to ride around.' He thought realizing he needed to calm down. For all he knew, Lucy had a perfectly good explanation for all this. He just needed to leave get his head on right and come back when he was calmer.

After mounting the helmet over his head Natsu reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and began to text Lucy. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a bit just need a min…" he whispered what he was typing softly under his breath until something crashed into his back. Natsu's face turned fifty shades of red when he realized there were a pair of breasts pressing into his back.

"Where are you going?" he heard a familiar voice just as he was about to ask whoever had grabbed him to take their hands off him, but he didn't when he heard who it was. Instead, his hand found his way to hers which currently had him locked in place so he couldn't go any further.

Natsu ran his thumb lightly over the back of her hand, "I don't know." He told her truthfully. He wasn't sure anymore. One minute he wanted to leave to clear his head, but with a single word from her lips he didn't want to go. No matter how over emotional he was… "I just needed to get away." He explained a little, it wasn't her fault that she didn't understand what this situation was doing to him mentally. It wasn't as though he'd told her about his past…

"Why?" She questioned still not understanding anything about what was happening and why he seemed so upset. She wasn't sure how, but her father seemed to understand why… so why couldn't she? It was so frustrating!

Natsu took in a deep calming breath and decided to answer her question by asking again, "Who is he?"

Lucy blinked still confused… What did her father have to do with this? Then it dawned on her… hitting her like a ton of bricks as the scene replayed in her head. Her eyes widened as she realized what Natsu must be thinking, "N-Natsu you-you think…" she began in disbelieve tilting her head up to try and see his face from over his shoulder.

"W-Well is it like that?" Natsu questioned with a looming sadness behind his eyes. "Am-Am I not enough?" he mumbled under his breath only to be startled when Lucy's warmth vanished and her silence speaking volumes to him despite her saying nothing at all. 'I guess I was right…' he thought the scar left from Lisanna feeling like it was being ripped open again. He needed to go… He needed to move… He felt like he couldn't breathe…

"Natsu," Lucy started as she pulled his helmet off his head. When had she moved he could only help but wonder as he turned his face away from her. She could see the tears building in his eyes despite the motion, "It's not like that at all." She started with a whisper, hooking the helmet on the handlebars before turning back to him, softly slipping both hands over his cheeks, turning his face back to her as gently as she could before flashing him a small watery smile, "You couldn't be even more off the mark." She told him with a soft giggle. She was so happy to find out that this was just one really big misunderstanding, "Natsu, that man in there. He's my father." She informed him as she wiped away a tear that finally decided to cascade down his face.

Her words took time to process… Much more time then she anticipated but she gave him the time knowing he needed it. More tears came at this knowledge, "I-I'm sorry, I should have trusted you more." Natsu said after the words the man had said to him clicked into his head again. Now they made sense…

"_Is this as far as your trust for her runs? You're already failing, kid."_

"Gods, I feel so stupid now." Natsu continued with a frown bringing a hand to his head to cover his face. How could he face her after this? He should have known better… Lucy wasn't Lisanna. If it was anything like that, he was sure Lucy would talk to him, but then his head replied with a doubtful, 'Would she?'

Lucy shook her head, "Don't, I didn't exactly make the situation easy to understand." She told him pulling him into a hug, her arms reaching up to his neck. Natsu hugged her back, his hands around her waist, his face buried into her shoulder, "I'm sorry I made you think that, Natsu." She said as she ran her hand gently through his pink spiky locks of hair. After a few minutes of standing there, Lucy pulled away, kissing him on the cheek as her hands slid down his arms to grab a hold of his hands, "Come on, lets head back inside."

Natsu nodded still feeling ashamed that he hadn't trusted her for just a moment. Lucy led him back through the lobby by the hand, they stopped at the elevator, Lucy hit the call button and waited for the doors to open. The doors opened with a ding, to find a familiar face, "Oh, hey Lucy! I'm glad to see your safe." the young man said with a charming lopsided smile.

_Someone caught her hand and began pulling her in the opposite direction, looking back she was surprised to find that man from the elevator yesterday, "You're going the wrong way!" he yelled over the hysterical crowd._

Natsu's gaze shifted from Lucy to this man and back, "Oh, hi ah… how are you!" Lucy replied not wanting to be impolite by not answering. At the same time, she was unsure of how to answer because she didn't know this guy's name… Lucy blinked a few times in confusion as she followed where the man's eyes were. Finding they were on her and Natsu's locked hands.

"I see you found what you were looking for." He told her as she stepped into the elevator. She was expecting him to get out since that's usually what people do when they get into the elevator and reach the bottom floor, but he didn't. Lucy tapped the button for her floor, thankful she didn't have to take the stairs to get back up to her place. However, with this strange air looming she kind of wished she had them take the stairs.

Lucy turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "Huh?" she asked in confusion. Not missing as the man's eyes skimmed over Natsu, a strange look resting beyond his eyes that she couldn't place. "Y-Yeah, guess I did." She replied unsure of what the man had meant. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about the man behind them reeked of danger. A paranoid feeling was building inside of her the longer he stared at Natsu like that the more hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as if sensing the imminent feeling of danger coating the air itself.

The door dinged making her shoulders jump slightly at the unexpected noise and without a second thought she pulled Natsu out of the elevator immediately, "You should be careful. There are crazy people in this world. Try not to cross them." He commented as she rushed them out.

Natsu raised a brow, "Who the hell was that?" he questioned suspiciously.

Lucy shrugged, "I'm not all that sure to be completely honest. I just know him as the guy who helped me understand how to use the elevator when I first moved here." She explained. Her skin was still crawling from the stare.

"He's creepy," Natsu commented as he walked beside her.

Lucy couldn't agree more! She'd been told of many things since she'd been here. Most of them by the girls Kylie, Nina, and Mary. "Are you okay?" Natsu asked her, but she just nodded giving his hand which was still held within her gentle grasp a squeeze.

~oooOOOooo~

"Welcome back boy," Jude said from the bathroom as they entered the house. The bathroom light lighting their way through the small apartment. Natsu releases her hand, walking over to the door, not wanting to be rude by looking inside he leans against the wall beside the open door.

Natsu wasn't sure where to begin… After all, he'd messed up pretty bad already when it came to a good impression. So, he decided to start clean with an introduction, "Hello, sir my name is…"

"I know what your name is kid," Jude cut him off without a care. His open rudeness shut the young man up immediately and that bothered him. Was this really the guy his daughter was in love with? The guy wasn't much to look at and from what he was seeing right now… he didn't have all that much of a backbone to speak of. He waited a moment to see if Natsu would fire off a comeback, when he didn't Jude continued, "Gotta say, if your goal is to impress me, you're not doing a very good job of it thus far." He told Natsu truthfully. Natsu made a move to speak again, but he wasn't sure how to come back from that. What could he say to that? "My daughter needs a man, not a child." Jude continues harshly not caring one bit about his feelings.

"Dad!" Lucy gave off a hissed warning.

Natsu's brow twitched angrily at his words, he rounded the door no longer caring about being polite, his eyes falling on the man still in the tub, his color was doing much better, but also, he noticed something else… confirmation that Lucy was indeed telling the truth. The man in the small room sat in the tub with the water filled up to his chest, his long scaly green tail whipped over the side of the tub, the man's eyes staring directly at him challenging as though he'd known he was going to round the corner. His eyes calculated, caring, and above all testing, but Natsu couldn't back down, "Just who in the hell do you think you are!?" he roared pointing at him rudely.

Jude rose an eyebrow at the retaliation, "A man who wants nothing but the best for his daughter." He replied calmly like a businessman debating on his next business deal. Jude watched as the young man's blood boiled at his words. The boy was such a child to get angry over trivial words even though Jude had chosen them for that specific reason. Jude wanted to get a rise out of him, Jude wanted to get him angry, but most of all Jude wanted to see just how much growing up this young man still had left.

Natsu marched into the bathroom shrugging away from the hand that'd been holding onto his arm, he fisted his hand and poked out his right thumb thrusting it into his own chest. His eyes set and serious, "I am the best for your daughter!" he said louder and angrier then intended. Natsu quickly realized he was getting angry… too angry. Natsu took in some calming breathes allowing Lucy surrounding scent to calm his raging senses. If he didn't calm down soon, he wouldn't be able to control it. As the scent clouded around him he could feel himself steadily calming down.

Jude snorted, "Oh really?" he started comically with a short pause, "Is that why you ran out without waiting for her explanation and came to the completely wrong conclusion?" he questioned.

Natsu felt a stab at his words. He realized Jude was right… What he had done had been very childish. He should have calmed down and waited rather than assuming the worst. "Daddy!" Lucy shouted angrily, but Natsu extended out an arm.

Jude sighed deciding by his daughter's reaction that he was taking this a step too far, "Look, kid, I can tell by the look on your face that you've been hurt once before," he told Natsu. He wasn't sure what put that hurt behind the boy's eyes, but he was sure of one thing. It was a hurt he'd never gotten to experience. So really who was he to judge this boy? Jude sighed settling for a light fatherly lecture, "but still even you should know by now that Lucy is different. Even if she were human, she would never hurt you in whatever way you've been hurt." He continues.

_"Daddy, I know trust takes years to build, seconds to break, and forever to repair, but even you should realize not all humans broke your trust. It was just one…"_

Jude smiled slightly at the memory now. When had his daughter gotten so wise, he wondered. Jude brought his hand up from the water, the water dripping from his hand back into the tub as he slapped it to his forehead and ran his hand through his long blonde hair. A few water droplets dripped from a few strands that hung over his face, "My daughter told me something once… Something I'll never forget because for the first time in a long time that she's shown wisdom beyond her years." He began his eyes finding Natsu's again. "Trust takes years to build, seconds to break, and forever to repair." He repeated pointing an index finger Natsu's way before continuing, "Be careful not to break mine young man for you see as of right this moment you are the only human; I'm putting my trust in to protect what little of my heart that I have left." He explained. His gaze unguarded and yet somehow protective, "I suggest you don't break that trust."

Natsu was surprised by the words but couldn't help the small smile that twitched to his lips knowing the words came from Lucy. He would take them to heart. Natsu nodded, "Never sir," he agreed without a second thought, "and I'll be more mindful rushing off and jumping to conclusions."

Jude nodded at this, "Good!" he said. It was a small thing, but it was a start. He would take it no matter how flimsy he felt humans' promises were. He felt a nagging feeling kicking him trying to remind him of something, something his daughter had told him recently… what was it? Oh well, if it was something important, he'll remember it right? Jude leaned forward a little his tail pulling down a little more into the water, as he set a stare on the boy. He wants to make sure this boy understood just how serious he was, "If you make my daughter cry again, I'll kick your ass." He threatened.

Had Lucy been crying up here Natsu wondered in confusion, "How'd you…?"

Jude rolled his eyes, "I'm the King of the mer-people kid. I control every drop of water in this world. In fact, if I wanted, I could even kill you where you stand." He explained hoping the boy wasn't a dumbass who didn't know that the human body was made up of mostly water. Jude reached forward beckoning the boy to come closer, when he did, he gave him a warning flick to the forehead, "So, watch your step. We wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents." He threatened again.

Natsu rubbed at his forehead somehow unaffected by the threat lingering in the air, "King?" he questioned.

"Daddy!" She shouted irritatedly now beside Natsu checking his forehead.

"What?!" Jude started with a huff, "The boy needs a good threat to keep him in line!" he explained not really caring about his daughter's outburst.

Natsu blinked in confusion as Lucy's soft fingers ran over where her father had flicked his skin, "Did you say King?" he repeated himself.

"Daddy!" Lucy growled out when her father continued.

Jude held up his hands, "Okay-Okay fine… killjoy." He grumbled slouching back into the tub. He flicked his tail at his daughter shooting some water at her, "You take all the fun out of being a father you know that?" he complained.

Natsu Looked to Lucy, "Did he say King?" he continued still baffled. Had he heard the man, right?

Jude sighed and nodded, "Yes, kid I said King which in turn makes my daughter a princess. Do we have this cleared up?" he asked. It was delayed but Natsu reluctantly nodded, "Good then we can move on!" Jude deduced.

Lucy groaned mounting her forehead against her fingertips, "Dad really! I wanted to break that to him later myself, so I didn't freak him out!" she told him.

Jude chuckled at this, "Lucy-Lucy-Lucy, the boys probably already freaked out especially just finding out that we aren't human." He says directing their view to his body with his hands.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "He already knows that dad!" she tells him.

Jude cocked an eyebrow, "He does…?" he begins in surprise. Jude hums, "and he's still okay with sticking around. Are you what they call a scientist here?" he questioned honestly ready to kill him on the spot if he said he was. When the boy shook his head from side to side, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit impressed at the news, "I have to admit I'm a little impressed!" he tells Natsu. "Since it's something you'll need to know for if you plan to have kids," Jude started only to be cut off by Natsu.

Natsu held up his hand, "I know how girls get pregnant." He told the man.

Jude snickered shaking his index finger at him, "Wrong kid, you know how human girls get pregnant!" he said.

Lucy covered her face, "Oh god, dad no. Don't embarrass me!" she groaned.

Jude beamed, "Part of the job!" he said. He'd never expected having the talk with Lucy's 'one' because he'd always expected her to settle down with a fellow merman who are taught all about this from a young age by their parents. But since the boy was human… he had an obligation to explain right? His future grandkids counted on it! Jude turned back to Natsu and gestured for him to sit on the strange white thing that humans tend to urinate in, "Now where were we…" he says before remembering, "ah, yes! You see boy like humans' females of our kind get pregnant through having sex, but there is a difference." He announced. Not noticing his daughter had slipped out of the room, "You see, unlike humans females who ovulate like every month of the year with next to no guarantee of a chi… " he continued only for the room to suddenly go dark as something soft was shoved into his face, "…"

Natsu jerked up from his seat on the toilet, "Ah! Luce, what are you doing?! Don't you'll kill him!" he panicked watching as Lucy tried to smother her father with a pillow. Natsu grabbed her arms trying to ease her off him so she wouldn't kill him. He succeeded but he came to the realization that the girl he loved was quite strong.

Lucy still struggled against Natsu's hold, "A necessary sacrifice!" she answers.

Natsu looked at her confused, "Why are you so embarrassed about this?" he questioned. Natsu blinked in confusion not understanding why Lucy found this topic of conversation so embarrassing, "It's a natural thing you know…"

Jude coughed, "Exactly!" he exclaimed, "Besides it's the only way we'll truly know if he is the one… well if I truly know he is…" he says still feeling skeptical about the whole thing despite his daughter's reassurance. You never know the girl was young she could be confused, right?

"Because it's something I don't want to talk about!" Lucy growled her face aflame with various shades of red.

Jude shrugged at this knowledge. He couldn't keep this from the boy. It was something he had to know and if Lucy wouldn't tell him then he had an obligation to do so as her father, "Regardless, you need to give him a heads up, so he knows what to expect. If by some slim chance he is your 'one'." He said.

"…" Lucy stood there wordlessly for a moment. She could see from the look on his face… he wasn't going to back down from this. Lucy turned on her heels with an irritated sigh, "Fine," she says walking for the exit.

"Luce!" Natsu called watching her walk past the bathroom door. Natsu jumped up rushing to the door watching her as she approached the couch, "Luce, hey where are you going?" he questions.

Lucy stops at the couch taking a seat as she rubs at her forehead, "Not staying in here that's for sure!" she tells him waving him off before continuing, "Enjoy the father-son talk!"


	20. Chapter 20

Ello TMBC readers, :D I hope you enjoy chapter twenty. And for 21, I think I might speed past their first date and bring it back in later chapters in flashbacks for the sake of moving forward a bit more. I might change my mind too but I'm definitely leaning towards this for the next chapter.

Enjoy guys~

* * *

Natsu woke up with a slow start, his lips pulled back into a groggy lopsided smile, after much talking last night he'd decided to get to sleep as much as he could, after all, he still had some kinks to work out of his plot for the day. Lucy cuddled closer to him as they slept in a sleeping-bag that wasn't meant for two, he could feel her hands gripping his shirt as if to ensure he'd stay there, the bridge of her nose resting against his neck.

Natsu reached his right hand up carefully untangling her hands from his shirt, he had plans today and he needed to get an early start if he wanted to execute them properly. Natsu heard her groan displeased with his actions despite being fast asleep, leaning forward Natsu plants a kiss to the top of her head, "I love you" He whispers. Natsu could only smile more as he felt the displeased unconscious girl trying to sneak her arms around his waist, quickly, carefully, and quietly Natsu pulled himself out of the sleeping-bag not missing the sight of Lucy reaching around for him and his missing warmth.

Natsu stretched his arms over his head, ignoring as the end of his loose black shorts brushed his leg as he stepped over to his bag, pulling out the clothes he'd brought from home to wear for today specifically. Today would be perfect… He would make sure of that! Once he finished with washing and dressing himself, he stepped out of the bathroom to find the sun peeking in through the window. Before it could reach Lucy effectively waking her, he rushed forward and closed off the curtains.

When he turned, he couldn't help but chuckle at the girl as he found her using the pillow as a substitute for him. Still, despite the substitute, the sleeping girl still didn't seem at all pleased. Natsu walks over to Lucy's small kitchen to retrieve the goods he'd gotten the day before yesterday as he made his way home… Home… Was this his home now? He wondered as his eyes scanned the room as he carefully put things down on the counter. Natsu shook his head from side to side. What was he thinking?! This wasn't his home he was just-just staying over, right? Right?

His eyes gazing towards the bathroom where his toiletries still laid neatly scattered about as if they belonged there. Natsu shook his head from side to side, 'Just because I've been staying here every night for the past week and our toothbrushes are sitting side by side doesn't mean I live here!' he thought. Though he had to admit the idea of living here with Lucy caused his heart to race ever so slightly. After thirty minutes and packed a basket full of food later he pulls out yet another basket before continuing to make more, he knew Lucy better, but he was still unsure of things. Things like what she liked to eat… and he knew he couldn't ask her because she'd only just came to the human world, he doubted she'd gotten to go out at try different things like that yet.

And so today he was making it his goal to learn every possible thing he could about her as well as to teach Lucy a little more about herself. Natsu frowned with a momentary pause, 'Oh right, I have to do my laundry today.' He thought dropping what he was doing to begin the task so it wouldn't interfere later. Natsu snuck into Lucy's bedroom where her father laid fast asleep, swiftly he shuffles towards the laundry bins only to make a startling discovery… 'Did I always have this much clothes here?' he wondered blinking in confusion at the basket he'd bought for himself to separate their clothes.

The gears in Natsu's head turned as he realized he actually had more clothes put away in a few empty dresser drawers and Lucy's closet. Natsu sweatdropped, 'I-It's not living together, not if she doesn't ask me.' He thought with a mild nod to himself. Moving in was a talk they'd yet to have he was just being weird and overthinking things! Natsu frowned a little at this, 'Yeah, I'm just overthinking this… it's not as though my mail comes here too.' He thought.

Natsu's brow twitched angrily as he tinkered with his black collared shirt and tie, messing it up for the second time. How he wished Erza was here to help him with this! Usually, he'd just have the tie loosely hanging from his neck and call it a day, but if he did, he was sure Erza would be mad at him like she is when he comes to work like that. It took a good minute before he finished dressing himself his tie taking up the majority of his time because Erza wasn't here to help him with it.

He stepped out of Lucy's room and into the living room to find a very groggy Lucy sitting upright. Her blonde hair messy hair shifted around ever so slightly as she hid a good morning yawn behind her hand. Watching as her spaghetti strap on her left shoulder skated down her arm as she began rubbing at her eyes to clear away the sleep. Natsu's lips lifted ever so slightly in a smile as he walked over, kneeling down beside her, reaching up he grabbed the fallen strap guiding it back to place, not missing the shiver that followed as his fingers grazed her arm, "Good morning beautiful." He tells her grabbing that same hand, bringing the back of it to his lips.

Lucy blinked the sleep away, "M-Morning." She stuttered with a soft blush at his movements. What he'd done just now… it looked and sounded like the kind of thing that happened in the books Natsu's mother use to read with her.

_Lucy's blood ran cold with fear as she heard a loud creaking noise and when Lucy tried to dive under the bed to hide, she couldn't help but hear the chuckle, "Lucy darling, what on Earth are you doing?" Grandeeney questioned the girl she hadn't seen for a week since her son brought her home to be treated for injuries. When Lucy remained under the bed hiding, she smiled stepping back, "Lucy honey, follow me please."_

_Grandeeney left sitting in the living room on the couch after grabbing a book from her large bookshelf, her husband asking if she was planning to come to bed, but she just shooed him away making him confused. Grandeeney smiled tapping her index finger to her nose as she looked at her husband. She watched as he took in a couple of sniffs to find a familiar scent in the house. His lips pulled back into a smile as he backed away into their room to give the girls some space. _

_Lucy finally inched her way out into the living room, nervously playing with her hands at being caught. She was young and knew very little about communicating with humans, but she tried anyway, "I sorrwy," she apologized fearfully standing at the end of the couch. _

_Grandeeney patted the cushion beside her softly, "There's nothing to be sorry about dear," the older woman started. Watching as Lucy nervously shuffled closer to her, enough to stand beside the cushion she'd tapped, "It's alright honey no need to be nervous! I promise I don't bite." She reassures. Watching the girl sit back onto the cushion and pillows of the couch. "Lucy, I want you to know your always welcome here. You don't have to hide from us, okay?" she told the young blonde meeting the small girls' big brown eyes. Lucy's eyes searched hers for any type of danger but eventually, the young girl gave off a trusting nod._

"_Do your parents know you're here?" Grandeeney questions watching as Lucy's shook her head from side to side. "That's not good honey. You shouldn't worry your parents like that." Grandeeney gently scolded when Lucy looked away after pulling her small legs up onto the chair._

"_Doesn notic." Lucy struggled she didn't know the human language well. After all, her mother had only taught her the ABC's and a few words and their meaning, but just because she knew things didn't mean she knew how to pronounce them properly. Her words easy to figure out but were broken with inexperience. _

"_Your parents don't notice?" Grandeeney repeated watching as Lucy shook from side to side her head._

"_D-Daddy…" Lucy corrects sadly thinking about her mother who'd left and hadn't returned yet. _

_At the sudden cloud of sadness hovering over the girl, Grandeeney decided it was best to change the subject for the time being. Grandeeney reached over startling the girl as she picked her up placing her on her lap as she shuffled around to sit with her legs stretched across the couch, "Well, your pronunciation could use a little work and I," she started stretching back a bit to turn on the light behind her and retrieve the small book she'd placed on the coffee table, "could use a little help with finishing off this !" Grandeeney told her giving her a wink flashing her the books cover, "What do you say we help each other out?_

Lucy smiled remembering the kind woman. She'd been so nice… Nothing had prepared her for the heartache she felt later when they'd lost her. The woman had been like her second mother... Lucy shook her head pushing away the sadness, "Something wrong Luce?" Natsu asked her. Lucy shook her head from side to side, but her face betrayed her as tears fell skidding down her face, "Doesn't look like nothin." He muttered under his breath as he scooped her into his arms. When he places her on his lap just as his mother had the day, she finally told his mother that her own mother left and never returned. His arms wrapped gently around her securing her…

Lucy's lips pulled back into a big happy smile that didn't match the look beyond her eyes, "I'm fine." She beamed.

Natsu took in a breath knowing all too well that she was lying to him because despite that overwhelmingly happy smile her eyes held a sadness behind them. A sadness that just from one look he could see had never been dealt with. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go out today… "Luce, I had plans to take you out today but if you're not…" he started only to be cut off.

"REALLY?!" Lucy says in a giddy tone, noticing the sadness was nearly eradicated as she spun around to face him and hug him.

Natsu frowned, "Don't do that…" he told her.

Lucy looked confused, pulling away from the hug, "What?" she questioned unsure of what she'd done.

"Shrugging your emotions off like that. Don't do it… It's not healthy." He explained pulling her into a hug. Natsu hand rubbed up and down her back, "I know right now you probably don't wanna talk about it but promise me someday we will." Lucy sat there for a long moment silently unmoving, "Luce?"

Lucy's head fell against his shoulder, and her arms rounded his chest as she nodded against his shoulder, "C-Can we do that on another day?" she asked. She wasn't quite ready to rip open her old scars yet. Natsu nodded, both of them sitting there for a good hour before they finally broke apart so Lucy could get ready. "So, where are we going?" she questioned as she washed her face her scales scrapping at the material of her pants and shirt even as she tried so hard to focus them back into remission.

Natsu flashed her a grin from the living room where Natsu had been getting things ready to leave, she stepped out of the bathroom to head towards her bedroom, but stopped beside him to hear his response, "Wouldn't" he started poking her in the nose before continuing, "you like to know!" The smile on his face only growing as she mumbled jerk under her breath before stomping away to get ready.

Natsu shook his head from side to side, as he exited the apartment to go secure the baskets to his bike. He couldn't help the snort that came out when as he closed the door, he found Lucy with her bedroom door cracked open pouting for not telling her what they were doing. Natsu closed the door cutting off the view, "She's so cute when she's pouting."


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys, Just wanted to make sure you know I intentionally skipped the date I plan to make it come back in flashbacks at some point. So don't worry you'll get to know what happened on that day. Peace :D

* * *

"LUCY!" she heard Natsu shout her name, tilting her face up to unbury her face from her phone and the text message Mary had sent her asking how the date was going. Confusion took over her body as a panicked Natsu dashed towards her, leaping at her. A small burst of flames shot urgently from the soles of his feet. That's when her ears were overwhelmed by a loud blast, moments later Natsu's body collided with hers, his arms securely around her as the back of his shirt ripped open, not even a moment after that they were hit with a powerful rush of scorching hot air that succeeded in sending them flying along with a few civilians. Lucy's eyes shut for a second at the hit hearing individuals that were further away scattered around in a panic. With cracked open eyes she realized that there was a wing sprouted from Natsu's back wrapping around her.

Lucy closed her eyes again tightly startled by the brilliant bright onslaughts of flashes that followed from beyond Natsu's shoulder. She'd grabbed fistfuls of his shirt just before Natsu lost his footing due to the rapid explosions which sent them flying backward into the woods, on her skin she could feel Natsu was warmth… he was warmer than normal. Lucy cracked open her eyes ever so slightly, she could see his clothes from his shoulders and back had burnt away red scales branching off from his back. The next thing Lucy felt was the crash. Her back took on most of it despite Natsu's barely conscious effort to protect her as he fell into a roll.

When they finally came to a stop Natsu was on top of her, his scales and wing slowly receding with the threat gone, "L-Luce, y-you alright?" he panted and coughed a little winded after taking a jab to the stomach and a blow to the back of the head from uplifted roots in the roll. He received no answer… Despite feeling so tire Natsu used what little strength he could to look at her to find her looking at him. She was talking to him… but he couldn't hear. What was she saying? She looked worried as she planted her hands to either side of his face. Natsu smiled a little, "You're not hurt," he mumbled his eyes half-lidded his vision got a bit fuzzy. "Good." He managed before falling face-first into her bosom.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted when he slipped unconscious blood began to drip down to his forehead. Filled with worry and concern Lucy pushed on his shoulder struggling to roll him off her so she could get a better look at his injuries. "Natsu!" She yelled again as managed to get out from under him after giving up on trying to roll him, she didn't have that strength. Instead, she lifted his upper half and with some shifting managed to wiggle her way out from under him, "Natsu?!" She called out again as while rested his face on her legs, tracing the movements of the blood she found a big gushing cut just beside Natsu's right ear, hearing people screaming and chattering in the distance she did the only thing she could think to do, "HELP! WE NEED HELP!" she yelled out, as she did what she'd seen on some doctor shows she'd watched with Natsu. Lucy took off her shirt ball it up and pressed it to the bleeding wound, "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

~oooOOOooo~

BIP

BIP

BIP

Lucy groaned her eyes cracking open to bright lights, she flinched as the brightness brought a sharp pain to her head. "Well, good morning!" A voice said from beside her startled her. Lucy's eyes scanned over the young woman that couldn't be much older than herself, the woman was beautiful her red hair far darker than the blush that coated Lucy's face. "You must be Lucy." The woman spoke again from beside her as she turned in her chair to see her better. Their brown eyes locked as the redhead stretched out her hand, "I wish this was under better circumstances, but my name is Erza Scarlet. I'm a good friend and coworker of Natsu's … it's a pleasure to put a face to the name."

This woman… She remembered her… She was one of the kids that use to play with Natsu all the time on the beach! And she was the one that ate some of the cake she'd made him to cheer him up. 'So, her names Erza…' she thought as her brain tried to process the rest of the last sentence. Put a face to the name? What? Lucy blinked confused, "Excuse me?"

If the girl hadn't looked so clueless Erza would have thought that she was being a stuck-up bitch. Erza smiled slightly, "It's an expression. It means I've heard a lot about you because Natsu talks about you a lot, but I've never had the pleasure of meeting you face to face." She explained.

BIP BIP

BIP BIP

Lucy's lips pulled back into a small bashful smile, "R-Really, he talks about me that much?" she asked feeling flattered by the knowledge. Not missing how Erza looked towards Natsu's sleeping form with an evil grin.

"Indeed, he does." The redhead tells her, her eyes shifting from Natsu to his heart monitor. It was clear she was trying to hold back laughter, but Lucy failed to see what in this situation seemed so funny. When Erza snorted Lucy noticed a strange twitch from Natsu's closed eyes, "In fact, he talks about you so much I have no idea how he gets his work done."

"Ugh, Erza stop it already." Natsu sat up releasing a groan signaling he was awake, his face a bright red which only grew brighter as his name left Lucy's lips and she tackled him in bed. He'd had the urge to take his pillow and chuck it at his friend, but Lucy was literally shielding her whether she realized it or not.

Erza rolled her eyes, "Freedom of speech." She tells him with a snickering when he sent her a glare at the words and a flash of his middle finger. Natsu then proceeded to call her a smart ass but the redhead ignored it, "So good of you to rejoin us in the land of the living!"

Lucy pulled away glancing between the two friends in confusion as Natsu frustratingly leaned forward and over the bed towards Erza essentially taking her with him, "I was never dead!" he shouted.

Lucy couldn't help but shift her gaze between the two at the amusing but pointless friendly argument, "I know! You've been pretending to be asleep for the past half an hour." Erza tells him in a matter of fact manner.

Natsu huffed falling back into a sitting position on the bed, his arms snaking their way around Lucy, "Liar." He accused his cheeks still withholding a red tint.

Erza gave him a dull stare, "Your resting heartbeat is in the sixties and you've been in the seventies for the last thirty minutes. It even shot up to the eighties when I spilled the beans about you talking about Lucy at work ALL the time." She tattled making his heart monitor beep like crazy when he looked towards Lucy whose eyes shifted to said machine.

Natsu pushed her away enough so he could grab at his chest and quickly pulling the heart monitors leads off his chest with a soft snap causing the machine to flatline, "T-That doesn't mean I was awake!" he says.

Erza giggled taking Lucy's attention as she waved her index finger from side to side, "No-no, but you every now and then opening your eyes under your bangs does." She tells him with a wide grin.

Natsu glared, "Has anyone ever told you to keep your eyes to yourself." He questioned.

Erza hummed thoughtfully for a moment her hand cupping her chin as her hand index finger tapped at her cheek thoughtfully, "No, I don't believe they have." She replied.

"Keep your eyes to yourself then!" Natsu spat out in frustration. The girl was like a human lie detector!

Erza gave him a dull stare, "And why would I do that? It's so much more fun to rat you out whenever you start playing possum." She continues playfully poking at his weakness.

"Not funny." Natsu chants out stubbornly as if him saying so would get her to end the conversation.

A big smile came to her face, "It is, actually!" she resisted the urge to laugh at the face he made.

Natsu's eyebrow twitches at this, "I pay ya, ya know!" he reminds her. Being interrupted as the nurse rushes in to find out why he was flatlined. She tried to fix them but Natsu told her he wanted them off and that he was fine.

As soon as the woman scurried out of the room the conversation continued as if it hadn't stopped, "True but you hired me not just for my smarts but for my all-seeing eyes so deal with it." She says with a confident nod.

Natsu shook his head, "My God, where the hell is Jellal when I need him!" he complained about the absence of the other male presence that was usually within the room to help him when Erza turned into a sarcastic smartass.

Erza's eyebrow corked up, "Your God? You don't say? And here I thought he was just mine…" she tells him with a snicker as Natsu held up both hands shooting up both his middle fingers in her direction at her words. Meanwhile, Lucy contemplated what the hand motion could possibly mean. Erza closed her eyes holding up an index finger, "To answer your question though my boo thing is getting me a coffee." She tells him poking him in the side with said index finger.

Natsu swatted her hand away denying her the poking game all of them use to play when they were young. He was injured enough for one day… And though all the times he'd played with this girl he'd been physically injured many times… by her! And not on purpose! "Such a kiss ass." He comments with a huff, "You know he's just…"

"Kissing up to ensure he gets laid tonight? Oh, I know~" she cuts in a big grin mounting her face, "And he will most definitely be getting laid tonight." She announced after hearing a familiar shuffle of footsteps outside the door.

Natsu rushed to cover his ears with his hands and Lucy blushed at the girl's openness, "Why do you always feel the need to share these things with me?" Natsu asked one of his many best friends.

The door opens catching Natsu's attention, "I think the real question is why you're still so shocked that she shares things like that with all of you." A dark blue-haired man spoke from the door, the tattoo on his face catching Lucy's attention. Jellal's eyes shifted from Natsu and Erza to her, a smile came to his face, "Hi there!" he says walking into the room to hand Erza her coffee and a slice of strawberry cake. Jellal turned back to the blonde taking steps towards her, he held out his hand for her to take. Not wanting to be rude she wordlessly rested her hand within his, "You must be the famous Lucy," he continues giving her hand a slight tug as he leaned down planting a soft peck to her cheek, "thank you for calling us about this idiot."

Natsu growled at the action glaring daggers at Jellal. Lucy blinked confused about her own feelings it was strange to her how when Natsu did something like that she felt so different about it, "Uh, no problem." she mumbled out. When he released her hand, she reached up touching the spot that his lips touched. She felt strangely unfazed but what the man had just done. If anything, she just found herself unbearably confused by the action. It seemed harmless enough…

Natsu fingers irritatedly tapped at his arms skin, his leg equally agitated fidgeted beneath the covers, and an eyebrow twitched, "Jellal, you bastard, keep your lips to yourself!" he tells his friend jealously. Not even he'd gotten a kiss yet! The room grew quiet aside from Erza enjoying her surprise cake. Natsu roared out in frustration, pointing his finger at Jellal, "What the hell Erza you're not gonna say anything?!" he whines feeling like Jellal just stole something from him...

Erza shrugged carelessly, "We've met her now, she's family." She began as she sliced away another piece of cake with a plastic fork. Stabbing it mercilessly with the forks plastic prongs before bringing it towards her lips, "Besides you know Jellal always greets with a kiss to the cheek it's a greeting nothing more nothing less and is perfectly harmless." She reassures him.

Natsu shot her a dull stare, "So says the one who got jealous when her man started talking a little too much about Luce the other day." He counters.

Erza finished her cake placing the plate down gently on the small nightstand beside the bed, she waved him off blushing at the memory with closed eyes, "All in the past-All in the past." She told him nonchalantly. Erza reached up rubbing at the back of her neck hoping to relieve some embarrassment, "I just needed to get laid. I get over emotional when I don't get laid in a timely manner, so I did get laid and I'm all better now!" she explains.

Natsu blinked at this knowledge, "Just stop... please stop." He begs.

~oooOOOooo~

"Dammit!" He growled biting at his finger in anger, "Did he fuckin see it?" he questioned out loud as he sat within the darkness of his apartment. Sitting crisscross on the couch as he watched the reporter on tv. It was all over the news.

The man narrowed his eyes at the bright screen that illuminated the room, "Police still have no suspects in the bomb explosion that occurred late last night at a restaurant well known for their amazing dishes inspired from around the world. So far, we've heard there was one with serious and a handful of minor injuries. Police have yet to find a clear motive for this bombing. I'm Shelly Knight with this morning's news." The newscaster tells.

The man ground his teeth in frustration at the lucky pink-haired bastard that managed to survive the blast. Watching as they put the young man into the back of an ambulance and a worried Lucy jumping into the back of the vehicle.

"If anyone has any information you are urged to call…" the news reporter said before he grabbed the remote and chucked it harshly at the tv. Seemingly effortlessly the remote shot forward smashing apart as it hit the tv's buttons turning the apartments only source of light off with a soft buzz.

Huff Huff Huff

He panted a little after releasing some of his pent-up rage at the tv. What in the hell did she see in a guy like that! Why was it always him?! Why couldn't she just look at him! He reached into his pocket pulling out his pocketknife as he glared at his coffee table angrily before stabbing the knife down piercing Natsu in the photo of him and Lucy he'd taken in his surveillance. Natsu was scribbled on with black sharpie, and his eyes burned out from the many cigarettes he'd smoked today, "I'll have to try harder."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guyz, sry for the wait! Had a rough couple of days. For those of you who didn't read the AN I posted before taking it down I was a day off because I found out my sister miscarried and as a result for a time completely forgot about everything going on around me and again I apologize for that. Anyways I'm going to let you guyz get back to the reading :D hope you like it this one is basically the start of a bunch of intros where Lucy will start meeting all of Natsu's friends. Some she's met while others are new to her. Enjoy guyz! :P

* * *

Double glass doors opened up as a stampede of people rushed through the hospital's doors bombarding the poor surprise elderly woman seated at the front desk, "Natsu Dragneel! We're here to see our friend Natsu Dragneel!" Alzack called out above the rest.

The older woman's brow twitched in annoyance, "You dumbass's do recognize this is a hospital right?" she questions as she tries very hard to hold back her temper as she mindlessly goes back to what she was doing before the interruption. Then the panicked group all started talking at once… "ONE AT A TIME GOD DAMNMIT!" she roared effectively making the group shrink back in fear.

"S-S-Sorry Ms. Porlyusica." The muttered silently at the same time.

She shot them a murderous final warning glare, "Ms. Porlyusica, we're here to see Natsu!" a jet spiky black-haired kids said pushing his naked back up off the wall. As he says this Gajeel enters the hospital rubbing at the back of his neck to relieve some aches and pains.

Ms. Porlyusica took a large number of papers in her hands and lightly tapped them to the desk to straighten them, "No kidding I only heard you say that twice now."

Gajeel sighed, "Oh come on granny, there just worried." He tells her causing everyone to gasp and back away from the younger man slowly with their heads down so she wouldn't catch her wrath to; however, to their surprise a beating or so much as a tongue lashing never came.

Instead, the women's face softened, "I'm well aware." Was all she said as she stood walking away. Doing a quick finger hand gesture over her shoulder prompting them to follow.

Gajeel followed and soon the rest of the group though they made sure the big mouth stuck to the front, so he was the only one that got killed. "Thanks for takin such good care of em ya old far…" Gajeel spoke but didn't finish as the wind was knocked clear from his lungs, she'd punched him so hard he'd stumbled back falling into the group that'd been following what was thought to be a safe distance behind them.

Porlyusica growled through her teeth, "I dare you to say that again you little…"

"Now-Now Porlyusica, calm yourself." Makarov interrupted pushing himself to the front of the line. Bravely standing between the demon woman and the foolish clueless young man. Everyone beamed happily at their savior, clapping softly at his respectable words spoken as he stared into what seemed like merciless glowing red eyes fit for a demon… And then, "This is unbecoming of a fellow senior citiz…en."

The clapping stopped at his words and the predator's eyes shifted to Makarov who immediately began to sweat as he realized the words that just came out of his own mouth. He raised his hands up nervously backing away between the group one itty bitty step at a time. "N-Now-Now honey I didn't mean it like that." He tells her raising his hands up defensively as his wife closed in on him. He could feel it… Even they could feel it.

'He's so dead.' They all thought breaking the group apart to create a path for the man to attempt an escape, but they all knew it was hopeless. She would definitely catch him…

Gajeel gasped on his knees, his blue-haired girlfriend rushed up behind him petting his back until his breathing became normal again while poor Makarov got chased around.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu snorted back laughter, "Oldtimer, what the fuck? What happened to your face?!" he questioned trying so hard to hold back the laughter but failed miserably.

"Yes, what indeed." Porlyusica comments while shooting a glare at her husband before walking towards the exit. She stops at the door turning to Natsu the rage in her eyes gone, "Remember this is a hospital so keep it down." She reminds him and everyone else in the room. Natsu closed her eyes and flashed her a big cheeky grin as he gave her a thumbs-up as an answer. With a nod she steps out closing the door.

"My god my wife is a handful," Makarov states after he heard his wife's footsteps vanish down the hallway. He struggles to bring his hand up to gently rub at the beet red stinging handprint on his face. The reddened skin pulsed with irritation as if it was yelling at him for being foolish.

"It was kinda your own fault." Gajeel's Blue-haired girlfriend points out without remorse as she clung to Gajeel's arm. Lucy's eyes locked on her… this girl she recognized her… but from where?

Lucy absentmindedly dove into her sea of thoughts as the conversation went on around her. It was driving her crazy… Where had she seen this girl before?

Makarov huffed crossing his arms as he answered Natsu's question, "I called her a senior citizen." He told them. He didn't understand where the problem was.

Natsu's widened and jaw dropped at this, "You said what?!" he questioned in disbelief.

Makarov stared in confusion, "What that's what we are?" he started scratching the back of his head.

Natsu throws his hands up wagging his finger at the older man, "Gramps-Gramps- Gramps-Gramps you never and I mean never say things like that to a lady much less your wife!" he tells him. Natsu cocked his head to the side curiously, "Unless you're trying to die… Are you trying to die?" he asked.

Makarov looked at him bewildered, "What? No! I don't get it what's the big deal? We are senior citizens?" he states again emphasizing the senior bit.

Gajeel's brow twitched at this, "I'm surprised he's still alive." he comments with crossed arms.

The older man gave the younger man a dull stare, "Your one to talk Gajeel." Makarov jabs.

The comment bouncing off Gajeel as if repelled by his iron skin, Gajeel's hand reached up to run his hand through his bangs, "Ha, I only called her by a pet name she hates with a passion. You her husband not only called her old by constantly referring to her as a senior but reminded her that she was old and getting older by the minute." He says walking up to the short old man flicking him gently on the forehead. Under any normal circumstance Makarov would have pounded the boy into the ground with his tiny but mighty strength, but realization had hit him paralyzing him, "Chicks take age to heart because age is beauty's natural enemy. In her head, you just essentially called her a wrinkly old woman." He continues.

Meanwhile, Lucy stared at the wavy blue-haired girl who was beside the man know as Gajeel. She was still stumped… It was like there were words stuck on the tip of her tongue. Except it wasn't a word it was a memory… and something else…

_Lucy's eyes roamed her eyes big as her curiosity began to get the better of her. "We'd like to sign up for a library card," Nina told the girl behind the counter her back was to her as she organized books that'd been returned on the back shelve._

"_Just a minute." The younger woman with wavy blue hair says as she puts up the last book gently sliding it into place by its spine. When done the young woman turned to them, a small black piece of plastic hooked to the front of her shirt. At the top it read the name of the library and below that it stated Library Assistant Levy. Lucy's brown orbs skimmed the name before returning to the girls face, "Sorry about that ladies! How can I help you guys today?" Levy asked with a smile._

"…" Makarov stood there wide-eyed like a deer staring into oncoming headlights.

Erza stared at the man she had a tendency to call her grandfather, "Did you seriously not realize that until now." She questions putting down her dirty plate. Makarov spun on his heels without a word and began heading to the door, "Wait, where are you going?"

"To talk to my wif…" Makarov began only to get jumped before he could open the door. They could all see the shadowy figure beyond the door and could tell by her posture that she would beat the living hell out of him if he approached her right now.

"Oh no, you don't!" Gajeel and Gray spoke in union effectively pinning him to the floor without harming him.

Natsu who'd sat up to leap at him as well sat on his knees on the bed, the sudden movement causing shooting pains to rip through his back causing him to hunch forward. "Natsu!" Erza shouted in concern as Natsu panted, his eyes tightly shut.

Gajeel looked towards his cousin keeping the old man pinned to the ground, "It's amazing that blast hurt ya so bad. From the looks of it, your dragon form took the brunt of it." He says.

Everyone's eyes widen except Lucy and Natsu, "Gajeel!" they yelled at him angrily.

Natsu raised a hand but stayed down waiting for the pain to pass, "It's alright she knows." He panted out, "Luce knows." He tells them. Watching as all of them relaxed.

"Would you two gluttons get off me? I would rather not break any walls today!" Makarov threatened to send them flying. He may be small, and he may be old but the species which he descended from were one of the strongest beings in the land.

"Only if you give granny space to cool down, old man," Gray told the man beneath him. He was well aware of the man he was holding down was stronger than him. In fact, the man could probably squish him like a bug is he desired to do so… but still.

Reluctantly he nods agreeing to their terms. Letting him up they watched as he brushed himself off with a frustrated huff, "This is stupid… She's stupid!" he complained. He didn't understand how they had been together so long and she still didn't understand! "She should know by now that I don't care what she looks like! To me, she's still that beautiful woman I met on the beach when I was twenty." He mumbles blushing ever so slightly at the memory of the first time his wife had captivated him. Makarov scratched at his cheek a little embarrassed to say but continued he was never exactly sure how but a part of him just knew she could hear him, "And she'll always be that girl to me no matter how old she gets!" he says.

Lucy's eyes were wide staring at the wavy blue-haired girl across the room, "Ah, that's right!" she shouts out of nowhere.

Natsu sat up slowly with a look of confusion and a flinch, "Luce?" he questions.

Lucy pointed at her, "The library!" she said beaming happily that she'd finally remembered.

Everyone looked from Levy to Lucy dumbly.

"You!" Lucy started.

The girl in question looked around seeing that she was talking about her she pointed to herself unsure, "Me?" she asks.

Lucy nods still beaming she couldn't believe it taken her so long to remember! "Yeah, your Levy, right? You were that girl that helped me in the library!" She explains as she calls the girl by name shocking her.

It only took a moment longer before Levy herself remembered, "Oh my god!" She squealed. Remembering how she'd spent the day with this girl nerding out over book titles.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:

Hello everyone, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time. It's actually been done the last 2 days but I forgot due to a few distant relatives coming over from Chicago. I've been pretty busy playing the role of host from early in the morning to sometimes over 12 pm at night so by the time they leave I'm usually so exhausted I didn't even get the chance to think. I'd just finish cleaning up and drop in my bed and that'd be all she wrote... Anyways I'll let you get back to the chapter!

* * *

"Oh my god, you're almost finished with it already?!" Levy said shocked by Lucy's confession. When she'd read the novel, it'd taken her nearly two weeks to finish.

Lucy blushed a little, rubbing bashfully at the back of her neck, giving off a soft chuckle as she spoke, "What can I say once I start it's hard to put down." She answers with a line she'd heard Mrs. Dragneel say to her husband while they were reading.

Natsu looked on with mild interest, "You talkin about that book you wouldn't put down till midnight?" he says. Remembering how cute she looked with her back propped up against the headboard nose buried in a book. The familiar sight made him smile ever so slightly.

All eyes shifted to him, but none nearly as fast as Alzack's whose face was both horrified and shocked, "Nooooooo!" he cried out dramatically as he slumped to the floor in defeat, "Your sleeping together already?!"

Natsu's face went bright red, "Yeah, for a little over a week now." Lucy answers causing the pinkette's face to explode, steam evaporating off his hot cheeks.

'Oh god, don't say it like that!' he thought watching as glares were set on him, "H-Hey, hold up now! It's not how it sounds!" Natsu shouts holding up his hands defensively.

"Really man," one of his best friends started in on him, "I thought you would have at least waited a bit after the whole Lisanna thing." Gray huffed feeling irritated. He didn't really know Lucy, but he knew her enough to know she was a nice girl! And the idea that Natsu jumped into this relationship without knowing if his feelings were genuine or if might be using her as a rebound pissed him off. "For all you know she could be a rebound and you're just leading her on and that ain't right man!"

'D-Did I say something wrong? And Lisanna?' Lucy wondered as she stared at the two. Confused about the building rage in the room. It wasn't that she hadn't heard of the girl. She knew she was one of Natsu's friends, but that was about as far as her knowledge took her.

That struck a nerve. Natsu hopped out of bed pain be damned, grabbing Gray by his shirt, their foreheads clashing together. Natsu released an angry growl, "Oh, piss off Elsa! You don't understand a damn thing!" he spat. He was angry now. Natsu's eyes were narrowed with fury and the more fury he felt the more a dragon like appearance became apparent, "The way I feel about her is nothing like that! And I would never do that to anyone least of all Lucy!"

"Whoa-Whoa easy Natsu, calm down!" Jellal tells him putting a hand on his arm.

Natsu jerks his arm away from his friend's touch, "Calm down? Calm down?" Natsu laughs unhumorously giving Gray a not so polite shove. Natsu poked Gray in the chest, "This bastard just accused me of using Luce as a damn rebou…" he growled angrily before he could say more, he felt a familiar figure pressed against his back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Lucy says from behind him his anger depleting immediately.

Natsu released a sigh and frowned, "Don't be sorry." He tells her gently resting his hand over the arms that were wrapped around him so tightly, "You did nothing wrong." He reassures her. It wasn't like she knew they would take her straightforward answer and turn it into something else entirely.

"But…" she started only to be silenced.

Natsu ignored his friends in the room, "No Luce, no but's you did nothing wrong." He says loosening her arms so he could turn to face her. His hand coming up to stroke the top of her head, "You spoke the truth." He assures her planting a soft kiss on her head causing a soft tint of pink to ripple over the blonde girl's cheeks. Natsu eyes closed his nose buried in her hair taking in the strangely addicting sent around him, "He's just the dumbass that took what you said the wrong way." He continues softly in a daze.

Alzack pushed Gray out of the way with a hopeful stare, "So, what your saying is you guys aren't sexually active?" he questions holding Gray off in a off centered fashion.

Natsu's didn't leave the comfort of the position but the question had broken the comfortable gaze. Natsu turned his head resting his cheek on top of her head, his cheeks a little red, "W-Well…" he stuttered a little embarrassed by the topic he'd brought up hoping to clear the air, "Not yet."

"YESSSS!" Alzack hissed out as if he just won a battle against Natsu in street fighter. Natsu just stared at his perverted friend as he continues with, "A chance!" he says beaming brightly grabbing hold of Lucy's hand caressing it looking up at her with the same look that made most girls drop their panties for him, "I still have one haha!" he states trying to place a kiss on the back of her hand. Lucy swiftly tugged her hand away before his lips could touch it coiling it between her and Natsu's body. Natsu's chest rumbled as he growled, "Oh, did I say that out loud?" Alzack realized.

Natsu's brow twitched when Alzack inched closer. Natsu quickly shifted his weight from one foot to the other effectively slamming his barefoot in Alazack's face to keep the distance. Natsu snorted, "If you cleaned up your act you might have a chance, but as you are now, I know I have nothing to fear about from you trying to woo Lucy your way." He tells him confidently.

Alzack snickered walking towards the couple, leaning over ever so slightly to drape an arm around Natsu's shoulders, "Bullshit!" he states boldly with equal confidence. Alzack brings his free hand up jabbing at his chest with his thumb, "I haven't met a woman alive who couldn't resist my charm." He continues with a widening cocky grin.

Erza looked on in amusement, "What about us?" she questions. Watching as he boyfriend's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his friend's declaration.

Alzack look towards Erza and waved her off, "I never used it on you guys before because you girls are like one of the guys, so you guys don't count." He explains.

Gajeel caught Alzack by the shirt, "The hell did you just call em?!" he growled irritated to hear his friend ultimately call the girl he was seeing a guy.

Levy gave off a dull stare ignoring Gajeel's outburst with crossed arms, "That's some interesting logic you've got there…" she says equally annoyed by the face Alzack had just indirectly called her a guy.

Alzack shrugs Gajeel off after some smooth talking that wasn't very smooth. Alzack grins slyly looking at Gajeel but pointing towards Natsu, "Besides if he had nothing to worry about why won't he let me near her?" he asked releasing an exaggerated hum from his closed lips.

Natsu sent Alzack a glare, "Cause your freakin her out du…" he started only to be cut off.

Lucy's eyes narrowed while hiding within Natsu's chest, "You've obviously haven't met someone like me then." She says in a matter of fact manner. Under most circumstances, she'd be in the person's face when confronting someone, but she couldn't help but stick to Natsu basking in his welcoming warmth.

"Oh!" The group hollered out.

The door slams with a loud bang to reveal an irritated looking pinkette holding something wrapped in a cloth in her free hand, "Goddammit, didn't I tell you to keep it down?!" she growled glaring the group down. Watching as everyone shrieked back into submission. Satisfied she turns towards her husband a slight blush eroding her cheeks as she held out what was into her hands to him, "Sorry." She says watching as he takes it curiously going to open it. Porlyusica's brow twitched as he mumbled a questioning word 'ice?'. Taking in a calming breath before saying, "It's for your face dummy."

Makarov looked from the ice to his wife and back again before breaking out into a slight grin, "Thanks, you know I'll always love you right?" he tells her as he stands up on his seat so he could match his wife's height. When she released a soft hum and nodded, he leaned down placing a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

Porlyusica felt a familiar palm grab at her bottom and she broke away from the kiss sporting a seductive stare and sly smile, "I think I can work in an early lunch." She said before bouncing back out the door to go tell everyone she'd be going on break. She stops just outside the door leaning back into the room, "You remember where to go right?" she questions curiously.

Makarov's grin grew and he nodded saying confidently, "Yeah, I'll meet you there."

And with that Porlyusica was gone once again. Meanwhile, everyone else in the room looked mortified by what they'd witnessed, "Ew, old man get a room." Natsu comments.

Makarov snickers, "Oh, we will." He teases watching as the male population in the room flinches at the mental image.

"I really didn't need to know that," Natsu replies watching as Makarov exited the room with a skip to his step.

"So, Lucy? What do you say we go for a tussle in the sheets too?" Alzack asks catching Natsu's attention. Natsu shot him the most piercing glare he'd ever encountered.

Lucy looked Alzack up and down before looking back to Natsu, "Does he always do this?" she questions.

Alzack gives her two thumbs up and his best sexy grin, "Only for you babe!" he responds.

Natsu's brow twitches, "Yes." He answers her.

Lucy looked at Natsu bewildered, "And it works?" she asked in shock.

Alzack blinked a few times confused, "Eh? H-Hey, don't ignore me, babe." He says reaching out a hand to touch her.

Natsu swats his hand away before saying, "Sadly."

Lucy's arms slithered up and around Natsu's neck, "Those poor women…" she mumbles, their eyes locked on each other's.

Alzack grumbled watching as the two began to lean in, "I'm still here you know?" he shouts out jealously.

Natsu chuckled resting his forehead to hers, "Did you hear something?" He asks her.

Lucy smiles back, "Nope!" she says back with a pop of the lips causing everyone to burst into fits of laughter.

Alzack rubbed at his head in confusion as to what had just happened. Women usually throw themselves at him. This was the first time he'd offered a woman a good time and they'd said no. This was new for him and he wasn't sure how to take it. "Oh, well guess you can't spank em all." He comments and Erza karate chops him over the head.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N:

I decided to post this with no notice and for that I'm sorry. This chapter is an apology for going back on a deadline I'd set. I hope you guys enjoy it and it sheds a bit of light into more of the characters. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I apologize again for completely missing my deadline.

* * *

Lucy's lips pulled back into a small smile as her fingers ran through Natsu's pink locks of hair while he laid resting across her lap. He'd fallen asleep some time ago and she hadn't the heart to wake him. Besides… he looked too cute.

Erza stood across the room packing up her purse while her boyfriend waited for her by the door. Finishing packing her bag to head home for the night she looks to Jellal unable to miss the soft smile on his face as he watched Lucy's treatment of Natsu. It also brought a small smile to her face to see the simple loving gesture Lucy displayed despite Natsu being fast asleep. It reminded her of one of the many romance novels she and Levy would read when they were in high school, but it was more than just the gesture that made her break out into a smile… it was the love reflected from within the blonde's deep brown eyes. It made her happy to know her friend had finally found someone worthy of him, 'You're a lucky man, Natsu.' The redhead thought walking towards her boyfriend.

Jellal's eyes shifted to her as she walked up to him, "Ready?" he asked receiving a nod of confirmation. Jellal turned back to Lucy, "Night you two!" He says low enough that he doesn't wake Natsu.

Lucy jerked out of her skin forgetting that they'd been there, but she smiled nonetheless, "Night, it was nice to finally meet you guys!" she replies with reddened cheeks. She couldn't help but wonder how long she'd stared off into space as she caressed Natsu's hair in front of them.

Erza nods, "Same here." She says waving at Lucy as Jellal opened the door for her holding it open. Erza takes two steps out of the room but stops watching as four people suspiciously raced towards the room. Erza looked at them confused as they stopped in front of Natsu's room, "Uh, can I help you?" She questions looking to the three women and man with crossed arms. Her eyes scanning over them cautiously.

Lucy heard Kylie's voice, "It's alright Erza," she says catching Erza's attention. "Their friends of mine. I asked them to bring me some things from my apartment." She explains watching as Erza looked towards her for a good moment before allowing them inside.

Nina rushes into the room first ignoring Kylie who told her to slow down. Nina crashed into Lucy pulling her into a secure hug, "Stupid, why didn't you call us earlier." She begins.

Mary sighed, "And here comes helicopter mom Nina… Shouldn't your first question be something along the lines of are you alright?" her little sister asks stepping in behind her big sister with Conrad's arm draped over her shoulder. Noticing Natsu's resting form Mary adjusts her tone, "Are you two alright?" she whispered.

Lucy smiles as Nina pulled away from the hug worriedly inspecting her for injuries, "Nina, cool it I'm sure if she'd been hurt, she would have told us." Kylie says as she enters the room, Erza and Jellal cautiously staying by the door unsure if they could trust these new people in their friends' room despite three of the four members introducing themselves to them. Kylie sighs grabbing Nina by the back of her shirt pulling her away from Lucy to give the girl some space. Kylie smiles, "Here you go Lucy," she states holding out a bag for the younger blonde who in turn smiles and thanks her.

Lucy didn't even look inside of it trusting in Kylie's judgments of her style to pick her clothes, "Thank you guys," She tells them with an apologetic smile, "Sorry for not calling you guys sooner… I just didn't want to be a bother if I wasn't hurt." She continues.

Nina growled at her words, "I don't give a damn that you're not injured! You should have called us dam…" she started only to stop when Kylie tugged at the back of her shirt again temporarily choking her with the sudden jerk.

"I'm glad you're not hurt Lucy," Kylie says with a smile releasing Nina to cough and touch her throat as a result of her actions. Kylie steps forward opening her arms to give the younger girl a hug, "Nina's right though. Even if her delivery was a little over the top. We may only be friends, but we still worry…" She tells Lucy.

Lucy nodded, "S-Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be. Just keep in mind you have people that care about you and you're well being too." Kylie tells her gently running her hand over Lucy's back. Tears whelmed into Lucy's eyes at the words, but she only nodded as a response.

"I-I was so scared. I-I-I thought Natsu-I thought Natsu…" Lucy began Nina watched Kylie's eyes water.

Kylie nodded, "I know," She says with a sniffle. Remembering Nina's motorcycle accident a few years back that could have claimed her life. As much as she wanted to forget that truly terrifying moment… she never wanted to forget it either because it was only after nearly losing her that she'd come to realize that she'd fallen in love with her best friend.

"_Young lady! Young lady!" She heard them yell at her as she raced down the long white hallway, barefoot heels in hand. The lights above her beaming down on her like a second sun but the AC turned down enough for it to be considered penguin cold causing her to shiver. _

'_Idiot!' Kylie mentally screamed at herself. It had been her fault… If she hadn't have cried none of this would have happened to her friend. Sliding around the corner she nearly ended up tackling an unsuspecting Nurse in the process. The group of people yelled that the Nurse telling them to stop her, but it was too little too late. _

_Kylie pulled back the curtain… Her heart dropped there was blood everywhere and one of Nina's arms were severed who her leg was nearly severed. It was the words that were spoken next that made her heart nearly stop, "Time of dead is…" the person stopped to turn to the person who entered the room. Though the beeping was silenced the flatline darting across the screen spoke volumes. Kylie's eyes widened and something inside of her broke at the sight she couldn't move… couldn't breathe, "Young lady, you shouldn't be in here." The man who'd been speaking spoke up again. _

"_I'm so sorry sir! She's the girl's emergency contact. She ended up rushing in when I told her I'd get some information on what was going on for her." A woman said bowing her head a few times as she grabbed the girl's hand trying to escort her away. The girl shouldn't have to see this… _

_The male doctor pointed at a few people seeing the girl wasn't listening ordering the people to escort her out. The girl shouldn't have to see this… she shouldn't have to hear this… Kylie fought against the hands that grabbed her… the hands that pulled her, "Nina, I love you don't do this to me please!" she cried out her voice echoing loudly within the room, her heart skipped a beat by her own words. Kylie's eyes widened again as her hand flew up to cover her lips, 'I-I…'_

"_I said to get her out of here now!" The man yelled at them again this time far less patient. He didn't like the idea of having to call time of death in front of his patient's loved one. There was nothing more they could do for this girl… He hated feeling so powerless…_

"_Sir!" Someone else shouted alarmed._

"_What!" he yells turning towards said person who merely pointed towards the screen a shocked look on their face, "W-What in the hell?!" the doctor shrieked in confusion._

Kylie held Lucy tighter, "I know,"

~oooOOOooo~

Two days and a hospital discharge later, Lucy leaves her apartment early leaving a resting Natsu in dreamland. Conrad meets her downstairs with a welcoming smile, "Aye Lucy mornin," he said also holding a big black sports duffle bag.

Lucy smiles back, "Morning!" she says back as they both began walking off in the same direction.

"How's Natsu?" Conrad questioned a slight bit of concern lacing his voice.

Lucy sighed reaching up to drag her hands through her hair, pulling her hair back to tie it off into a high ponytail as they walked the street, "My old man's taking care of him while I'm out, but his burns are nearly unexistent." She tells him.

Conrad's eyes widen at this, "Your dads here?" he askes shocked by the news. Lucy nodded and began explaining that she and her father were on better terms.

Lucy felt a stab in her chest every time she explained things but didn't tell them the whole truth.

"_We may only be friends, but we still worry…"_

'How can I be so happy to hear we're friends when I keep refusing to tell them the whole truth…' she thinks sadly. Lucy looked down at the pavement her bangs dipping over her eyes casting a shadow to hide the looming sadness behind them, "He is." She answers.

"_Was he physically abusive?" Nina asked and seconds later Mary's arm swiftly whiplashed back into her older sisters' stomach. Nina turned to her hand slapping the ground hard, "What was that for?!" she growled._

_Mary's eyes shifted discreetly from her older sister to Lucy and back again. "No, but he didn't have to be," Lucy said quietly collecting both of their attention. Mary went to say something, but Nina's hand touched her shoulder and she stopped. The look in her eyes… looked broken._

Conrad's face set with a protective stare, "If he gets out of hand... I want you to remember I live here too," He starts shifting the strap of his bag on his shoulder ever so slightly.

_Conrad breathed in relief pulling the headset off his head with pride finally having enough material to finish his homework. His bedroom door slammed open to reveal his father. Fear coursing through him at the fury on his father's face, "Who said you could touch my computer you little bastard!" he spits out as he messily rushes over delivering a swift kick to his sons' side. _

Conrad shook his head not wanting to continue seeing the rest of that memory. No all he wanted to keep was good memories. Those memories could burn in eternity for all he cared. He didn't want to remember the abuse… not the physical or the mental trauma. It was in the past, somewhere he wanted it to stay. Lucy's eyes met his and she was taken back by the serious stare that stared back at her, "Come get me immediately." He orders her.


	25. Chapter 25

AN:

Hello everyone, I managed to finish off a day earlier than expected. I was going to hold off till tomorrow, but I don't think the wait will make much of a difference other than giving me the chance to forget about my own deadline. :D So since it's completed here it is. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Releasing a sigh as he sat beside Natsu's sleeping form Jude gave the young man a look over his exposed back. He still didn't know all the details of how the young man got injured, but Lucy and told him Natsu had gotten injured to protect her. Jude saw Natsu's sleeping face contort in pain, Jude held a hand over Natsu's back just above the skin, the water for the container on the floor that Lucy had been using to help sooth Natsu's back slithered up to his hand neatly laying out over the younger man's back sending a sensation of relief over Natsu's face as the pain slowly dissipated.

Jude flicked his hand in the direction of the bowl reding on the floor and the water shot back into it as if nothing had happened. Satisfied that he'd stopped the young man's pain for the time being he grabs the strange little long box his daughter called a remote. A contraption in this world he still had yet to figure out. "The hell it works whenever they do it…" he mutters looking between the skinny black box in his hand and the big shiny box on the wall. Pressing random buttons, he received nothing in return but a blank screen, a vein on his head twitched in annoyance, "Fine you picky little bastard don't work for me!" he growls throwing the remote across the room.

The skinny black box bounced off the foot of the bed and the big black box flickered to life which only served to further annoy him. "In other news, police have yet to find even a single suspect in the bombing that occurred just a few days ago outside a popular romantic restaurant and we have just received a video release of what occurred that night!" the man on the screen says his image vanished to be replaced with said video.

No audio played confusing Jude, 'This is news?' he wondered squinting at the video. Watching as to familiar figure stepped out of the restaurant, 'Wait that's…' he thought watching as the pinkette who was now resting beside him said something to his daughter before rushing off. Jude blinked even more confused when Natsu turned on his heels after approaching something into the darkness. He watched as the boy ran to his daughter and an unknown light shot out as the young man tackled his daughter and was sent flying.

Jude's eyes were wide as his gaze shifted from the tv's screen to Natsu whose face was beginning to show signs of pain again. With his hand, he ushered for the water to come to his beak and call repeating a process he'd done just moments ago. Jude fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

_"Trust takes years to build, seconds to break, and forever to repair." He repeated pointing an index finger Natsu's way before continuing, "Be careful not to break mine young man for you see as of right this moment you are the only human; I'm putting my trust in to protect what little of my heart that I have left." He explained. His gaze unguarded and yet somehow protective, "I suggest you don't break that trust."_

Jude's head was bowed little droplets of water rushing down his face, "T-Thank you for protecting my heart boy perhaps... I can trust you after all." He says.

~oooOOOooo~

Nina ducked dodging Lucy's fist swiftly while dropping down to perform a quick leg sweep with a knowing grin, 'Gotcha!' she thought. Lucy always fell for this. This is why her eyes widened when Lucy bunny hopped over it and landed a quick to the side of her padded face. Upon landing the young blonde dashes at her not giving her time to recover from the shock.

"Lucyyyy," the blonde announced licking her foot straight up into the air connecting with Nina's chin, "Kick!" she shouted watching as Nina went a foot or two higher than her extended leg could reach before dropping back down. She stopped only when she noticed Nina bleeding and stumbling barely being held up by the rope, "Oh crap Nina! I'm sorry I didn't think I hit that hard." Lucy says rushing over to her friend.

Nina's head dipped forward to look at Lucy and she grinned with pride despite the blood that trickled down her chin from her lips, "Don't be I'm alright. A little surprised and shocked, but I'm alright." The older woman waves off. It'd been a while since someone had caught her off guard like that. A worried scream hit their ears before Kylie was in Nina's face her hands cupping either side of the girl's face asking a million questions. Nina blinked in surprised to Kylie's usual concern for lack of personal space, "Kylie, it's alright." She says squeezing the ropes tightly. Nina's gaze flickered to the girl's lips causing the urge Nina felt to kiss Kylie to grow exponentially.

This wasn't the first time this kind of situation had happened. It happened just about every time she got hurt. It's started on the day of her motorcycle accident. Every time she got hurt no matter how tiny the injury it would send Kylie back to that hospital… back to that moment when her heart showed no activity… back to when she died. Nina pushed her feelings aside putting an arm around the girl she loved pulling her close as she sat back against the ropes, these were the only moments she was allowed to have.

"It's alright," Nina reassured Kylie who was crying against her shoulder. Kylie knew she was fine now, but despite knowing this the tears wouldn't stop. The feelings wouldn't stop… The memory wouldn't stop... "I'm right here." Nina continues gently running her other hand over Kylie's back.

"N-Nina I'm so sor…" Lucy tried but Nina smiled at her and waved her off.

Nina continued to pet Kylie's back and reassuring her. It was the best thing she could do… Trauma, it's a very difficult thing to get over. More so emotional trauma than physical, "Shhh, it's alright."

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu groaned hearing hushed talking beside him, his back felt really cool not like how overheated it'd gotten when he'd been hit by that scorching air released from the explosion. Cracking open his eyes, he looks around with a groggy gaze, "This strange thing is a cat?" he hears Jude's voice.

"Yeah, his names Happy." Levy's voice came.

Natsu grunted catching their attention as he sat upright from laying on his stomach, "Hey buddy," Natsu mutters groggily. Happy leaps out of Levy's arms rushing to Natsu's. Natsu chuckled as Happy happily rubbed his face against his stubbled chin, "I missed you too buddy." He says as he pets Natsu's head. Happy's head jerked back and the small kit made a face, "Do I smell that bad?" Natsu questions lifting his arm to give himself a sniff. Natsu made a face concluding he was in desperate need of a shower.

Jude blinked watching the exchange, this creature… "Boy," Jude starts still eyeing the small blue-furred creature, "this Happy is not what you think it is." He starts poking at Happy who in turn pawed at his finger irritated at being poked.

Natsu looked to Lucy's father confused, "Eh?" he asked as Happy walked up to his lap and curled up comfortably on his arm.

Jude tilted his head, "Normal humans and animals have no magical power." He explains.

Natsu raised a brow, "Happy doesn't have any magical power." He says. If Happy was a magical creature like him he'd know, right?

"Then why is he wearing a seal?" Jude questioned pointing at Happy curiously watching as the kit's ears dipped back in warning.

Levy stared between the two, Gajeel who entered the room with a tall glass over water to his lips, "Morning dumbass." He greets his cousin who looked incredibly confused.

"A seal?" Natsu asked waking Happy by picking him up and giving him a look over.

Jude nodded, "You have one too." He says reaching forward to touch Natsu's right arm tracing the magical pattern that laid hidden.

Natsu's eyes widened, "You can see it?" he replied in surprise looking from Jude to his hands.

Jude shook his head as a response, "No, but I can sense it through very faintly now that I've actually been looking for it." He tells him looking back up to the pinkette.

Natsu glared down at his hands, "Why does Happy have a seal too?" he demanded to know. The question directed at the one person in the room who could possibly give him an answer.

Gajeel sighed rubbing at the back of his neck, "They had too or you woulda found out about our heritage. Grandeeney and Igneel said they wanted you to lead as much of a life without danger as you could. Especially after what happened with your real mom…" he tells Natsu.

Natsu's hand reached up his fingers gently grazing the dull scar on his neck at mention of the incident, it was hard to notice because he did his best to keep his skin tanned, so it wasn't all that noticeable, but it was there. He could still feel the phantom pain of the knife as it cut at his neck…

Gajeel frowned at the motion, it was a motion he'd use to preform often though as of lately he hadn't seen him doing it nearly as much.

Natsu's fingers recoiled back as if the scar had burnt them, "I see…" he says putting his hand back down to his side. Those memories needed to stay where they were… They were in the past and he didn't want an encore performance arising to traumatize him again. That was the last part of him he ever wanted Lucy to have to witness. "So," he starts his gaze dropping back to Happy who'd curled himself up beside Natsu on the bed, "what is he?"

Gajeel steps forward dropping to sit at the end of the bed facing his cousin. He could just tell this was gonna take a minute, "Happy, Lily, Carla, Lector, and Frosch are creatures know as Exceed." In a grumpy tone. His brow twitched, 'How is it that all the responsibility of explain always falls on me?' he wondered mentally cursing his old man for not just explaining all this to him in one day. This was gonna be such a pain…

Natsu blinked cluelessly, "What exactly is an Exceed?" he asked with a long pause. Happy looked up from his resting position wagging his tail seemingly smiling as the word Exceed left Natsu's lips. And then everything else Gajeel mentioned registered, "Wait, their Exceed's too?!" he yells pointing at the lump resting Gajeel's breast pocket.

Gajeel gave off a dull stare, 'I knew it… I'm gonna be here forever.'


	26. Chapter 26

AN:

Hello guys, 1st off I apologize XD somehow I posted a previous chapter. Thank you, Jedi for catching this and notifying me.

I have to say I've surprised myself here. I got this one done pretty quick, but I suppose that's because I didn't have to revise or reword things all that much in the chapter. I pretty much hit this one out of the park from the word go.

So tell me what do you think Lucy might be confessing? And what do you think might be going on with Jude? And can anyone guess why Jude got so mad at Natsu after he saw another image on his phone? Was it of Lucy? Or another girl? Any ideas? :D

* * *

Nina stretched her arms up high over her head sporting a lopsided grin, "Ah, this feels great!" she says. It'd been a while since she'd had some good exercise. Even if Lucy had managed to catch her off guard effectively winning their little wager from this morning. "Alright girls, a deal is a deal lunch is on me." She chuckles her eyes shifting to Kylie who'd calmed down, her eyes still red from crying, her cheeks beet red with embarrassment at her actions while her face coyly stared down at the ground.

'Oh my god, I can't believe I did that again!' her brain mentally yelled at herself, she could practically feel the embarrassment steaming off her head as she remembered how it felt to be held by Nina. It was so nice… and warm… and she missed it. She heard Nina call her name causing her to jerk upright, "Y-Yes?" she replied.

Mary glomped on her from behind wrapping her thinner arms around Kylie's shoulders, "You're still acting weird are you sure your okay?" Nina tells her chuckling as her little sister also tried to comfort Kylie in her own way. It was cute to watch what little childish traits her sister still had. The cutest one was how when she noticed something was wrong and didn't know what to do to help, she would often mimic her older sister.

Kylie smiled slightly it was a motion Mary hadn't done in a while not since she'd been in eighth grade in fact. Back when she'd found out how hurt Kylie had been when her sister had gotten into an accident. Sadly, she still didn't know all the details since neither of them would tell her. "Yeah, I think I'll be just fine." She says patting Mary on the head without seeing her.

Lucy smiled at the interaction, "Better not be lying we're friends, right?" Nina says causing both Kylie and Lucy's smiles to falter.

Her heart ached at the word 'friends', 'You shouldn't be bothered by this… after all when she confessed to you… it was you that turned her down.' Kylie reminded herself. Kylie nodded hoping it served as reassurance.

Lucy frowned, "Uh guys, I have something I need to confess." She starts gaining the attention of her friends. They stared at her curiously… patiently. Even Nina who was usually the most impatient of the bunch. Lucy looked around cautiously no one was near them, but that didn't mean someone wasn't listening, "W-Would you guys come to my apartment tomorrow. I promise I'll tell you there."

Mary cocked an eyebrow, "Why not no…?" she started but stopped when an arm extended in front of her. "Big sister?" she mumbles watching as Nina spared her a glance and a soft sisterly smile.

"Tomorrow morning your apartment, got it!" Nina answers with a beaming smile, not allowing either of the other girls' time to pry. Lucy was going to open up more and she wanted Lucy to do it on her terms and no one else's. If Lucy said tomorrow, then tomorrow it was. If she chickened out, changing her mind to a later date that was fine too. "Lucy," Nina's voice called out to her, Kylie standing in the door while Mary stepped through the doors, "move it girl, or I'm eating your food too!" Nina playfully threatens.

Lucy releases a chuckle jogging from her position down the street to the door, "Coming!"

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu gave his cousin a worn out stare, "So what your saying is Happy is a magical cat that can fly..." he replies bored out of his mind. He and his cousin had been on the same topic for at least an hour… it was driving him crazy.

Gajeel's looked on in relief giving his cousin a nod, 'Thank god I thought he'd never get it…' he thought.

"Why didn't you just say that rather than wasting time with that long ass explanation?" Natsu asked curiously dismissing the murderous glare sent his way. "I mean geez," Natsu continues while Levy tries to calm Gajeel's building frustration before he released it on his cousin.

Bling Bling Bling Bling Bling

Natsu's attention diverted to his phone. The lock screen beaming at him notifying him he had five images sent from Lucy. Natsu's brow bounced curiously, last time he'd gotten a picture from her… realization registered on his face before he literally made a dive for the phone eager to unveil the picture of Lucy that Nina had no doubt sent him, "Don't ignore me you little bastard!" Gajeel spat but Natsu just continued to ignore him.

The first image was of Lucy in the middle of a fighting ring with Nina stationed in a fighting stance. Natsu had to admit her form looked really good. Her exercise clothes consisting of tight black shorts and a black sports bra with white trim. Natsu's eyes lingered on this picture only a moment longer mesmerized by the smugly determined face Lucy held before flipping to the next picture. Natsu's eyes widened at this shot even his jaw dropped… Somehow Lucy had taken Nina by surprise by hopping on her back, disabling Nina's arms by holding them back and up while her legs hooked around Nina's to keep her propped up in a position to further control her opponent and their actions, "Dammit, I'm so going next time." He mumbles still ignoring his cousins bickering in the background.

Natsu waved him off as he flicked to the next one which appeared to be a shot taken after the match. A sweaty Nina and Lucy sat at a bench, towels draped over their shoulders while sipping on water bottles, Mary stood in the background in the right-hand corner punching and kicking at a sandbag skillfully, 'If there all in the pictures… oh, it must have been Kylie.' He realized. He could tell he will definitely get along just fine with Lucy's friends.

The next one was a close upside view of Lucy chugging her water. It took him a perverted moment before he realized she was having a drinking contest with Nina whom he'd just realized was doing the same across from her. Natsu chuckled at this while Jude curiously peeked over to see what Natsu was laughing about.

Natsu flicked to the next one, this was a picture of all the girls together, 'They must have had someone else take this shot.' Natsu concluded. All the girls were smiling and laughing Kylie held up in their arms as she laid sideways with a nervously embarrassed sly stare as she waved at the camera. Nina stood in the middle taking on the core of all of Kylie's weight while Mary helped to support just above Nina's hand to Kylie's shoulder, Lucy who was in charge of managing Kylie's lower weight had a hand stationed beside her hip while the other held up her lower leg.

Natsu smiled genuinely he liked that she was having fun, "I've never seen her make that face before." Jude says.

Natsu's shoulders jumped in surprise having forgotten he'd been there in the first place, "R-Really?" he questions.

Jude frowns and nods, "In Lucy's whole life the only times I've ever seen her so happy is now that she's here in your world." He comments. He couldn't blame her… He'd been overprotective to the max and so Lucy didn't get your average childhood. 'Could I even call what I was doing a childhood at all?' he wondered only now realizing how isolated he'd kept his little girl. Only now thinking of how lonely she must have been... especially without her mother to fill the void.

"You're her father," Natsu starts catching Jude's attention, "I'm not a father but I can tell that you wouldn't isolate her like that without good reason. It is a parent's job to protect them, but I'm sure there are many parents out there like you who've taken it to the extreme much like you did." He explains hoping that Jude would realize that the damage he'd caused hadn't been done purposefully. It was instinct for a parent to want to protect their child after all. "I'm not saying how you did it was right, but I'm not going to say you were wrong either old-timer," Natsu tells him their eyes locking for a few seconds longer before Jude cracked a slight smile.

Jude felt something pinch at his foot, looking down to find the small blue kit hugging his foot while nibbling on his toe. What does this cat have a foot fetish? Jude turned from looking at Happy to back at Natsu, "Um, young man what exactly is your little friend here doing?" he says pointing at him at Happy rather rudely.

Natsu blinked a few times before registering what his cat was doing, "Happy!" he gasped out angrily. Unlatching Happy's mouth from Jude's foot while an eager Happy struggled to get away and back to what he thought was a treat, "I am so sorry!" Natsu apologizes bowing his head. When Happy tried to make a break for Jude's foot again Natsu caught him again.

Jude smiled slightly deciding to move back to their conversation rather than dwelling on the reason he now had cat drool on his foot, "Anyways continuing on with our conversation thank you, but no matter my reasons it doesn't excuse what I did to her." He tells Natsu. He felt a need to take responsibility for how his treatment had affected his daughter and he promised himself he would do whatever he need to do to fix the hurt he'd caused.

Natsu nods, "Your right it doesn't." he says with a sigh as he held Happy at his side, holding him by the extra skin behind his neck gently so he wouldn't attack the man anymore. Happy calmed down by this motion laying down beside Natsu as he continued to speak with Lucy's father, "What does though is your trying to do better now."

Jude chuckles a little looking to the pinkette with a slight grin, "Heh, you know kid I'm really starting to like you." He tells Natsu. His lips pulling back into a proud smile, 'You picked a good one kid.' He mentally praises his daughter.

Natsu gave off a playfully sly grin, "Oh really?" he starts in amusement. Natsu reaches over with his free arm hooking it around Jude's shoulders, "So, does that mean I can call you dad yet?"

Jude gave Natsu a dull stare, "Your pushin it boy…" he tells Natsu.

Natsu chuckles, "Can't blame a guy for tryin!" he replies.

Jude felt a cold feeling touch his foot and another pinch, "Why on earth does this cat keep smelling me and biting my ankles!" he asked his eyebrow twitching irritatedly as he looked down at the kit. Happy had a hold on his ankle drool dripping down Jude's ankle again.

Natsu's beaming expression faltered at this. As if not believing him Natsu jerks to where he'd left Happy beside him. He hadn't thought Happy would return to attacking the poor man once he let go. Hell, he hadn't even realized he'd let go! Dammit, he wasn't sure how this was gonna work if he kept attacking Lucy and her father, "Happy!" Natsu yelled with authority and a set glare. To which Happy simply sent him an innocent stare and what looked like a nervous smile before slowly backing away only to be caught by his master, "I'm sorry about him… he really loves… fish." Natsu comments quietly realization hitting him full force as he figured out why Happy kept attacking them. Jude raised an eyebrow about to ask him to speak up when…

Bling

Natsu's phone chimed but he didn't notice far too busy in his discovery to hear it. Jude curiously grabbed the device twisting and turning it while poking it oddly. The screen lit up and Jude raised a questioning eyebrow randomly poking and sliding his finger around the screen a drop bar fell from the top. 'Luce has sent you a new image.' It read. Curiously he slides his finger down disappointed and frustrated when nothing happens, growling his grabs the phone with two hands randomly poking the screen with his thumbs like he was playing a gamer playing a battle royal game with two teammates down and it was just him verse an entire team.

The screen changed bringing up the image, Jude's face went through a series of changes… It went from confused, surprised, embarrassed, to irritated before finally landing on downright furious, "You son of a…" he growled out his eyes shifting from the phone to Natsu.

Natsu looked at him with an innocently confused stare, "Eh?" he mutters just before Jude launches at him pinning him to the bed reeling his enclosed fist back as he held Natsu in place. Natsu cause his flying fist and struggled to keep it, "The hell old man?" he questioned. What the hell was his problem? Had he really been this pissed over his joke about calling him, dad? Not that he didn't want too… but it was far too early in his and Luce relationship to worry about all that! Or was it the thing about Happy and fish maybe?

"I trusted you-you little bastard!" Jude growled jerking his fist free from Natsu's before trying to slam it back down at him only for the boy to strugglingly catch it again with a grunt.

Natsu was getting irritated, "The hell are you talkin about old-timer?" he asked swiftly kicking Jude off and away from him before bunny hopping to the opposing side of the bed using the bed as a barrier.

Jude released another growl throwing his hand out in frustration as he picked himself up off the floor, "Don't play innocent!" he shouted.

Natsu held up his hands innocently, "I'm not I have no idea why your attacking me!" he says backing up until he hit the dresser. Natsu's shoulders jumped when something dropped behind him, "Shit!" he curses turning around quickly just barely stopping two glass pieces from falling off and onto the ground. Releasing a sigh of relief when the only thing that had fallen was a small wooden box that'd been filled with letters and a small white doll with light brown hair that he didn't remember buying. Had Lucy bought it?

Jude stopped his eyes locked on the doll, tears whelming up into his eyes at sight of it. Natsu rushed to pick up all the fallen envelopes on the floor. Watching as Natsu curiously turned one envelope around within his hand looking for a sender or receiver name, but he found none. He'd seen Lucy from time to time sitting at the desk writing, but he'd figured she was merely practicing her handwriting. Lucy wouldn't get too mad if he took a peek, right? He wondered opening the unsealed letter, a little shocked to find that it seemed to be a message to her mother.

Natsu frowned remembering how on their date Lucy disclosed to him the vague details she knew about what happened to her mother. Natsu put the letter back with care his thumbs rubbing at the front of the letter with watery eyes as he slipped the letters back into their box. Natsu grabbed the box and the small doll placing them back up onto the dresser, "I-I can't believe she still has that." Jude says his mood calmer now.

Natsu merely shot him a questioning look over the shoulder. A little startled to see the hurt evident on the man's face, "Sir, are you alright?" he questions. His only answer came as Jude doubled over grunting in pain as he gripped at his chest.

This feeling… Layla! Jude struggled to get to his feet and rushing out of the apartment not caring that he was only wearing a pair of black cargo shorts and a white tank top. He was so distracted… so fixated that he didn't hear Natsu call out to him. Nor did he hear the boy following after him as he rushed around. It was a trick… an evil trick… it had to be! He would find the bastard playing this cruel joke and kill them!

"Jude!" Natsu yelled when he finally caught up to him to the point, he was dashing beside him.

Jude's shoulders jumped at this before his eyes narrowed in anger, "Go home boy!" he ordered.

"Hell no!" Natsu replied firmly, "I don't know what in the hell's goin on but you ain't acting right and for Lucy's sake I can't just leave you alone like this! Why in the hell are you grabbing at your chest like that? Are you all alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Natsu questioned worriedly. Lucy had already lost so much… He didn't want her to lose her father too.

"Mind your own business, boy!" Jude spat irritated by the nerve of the boy trying to jump up into his business.

Natsu gritted his teeth at the words his hand shooting out socking Jude hard in the face. It wasn't hard enough to hurt him just hard enough to surprise him and stop him from running. Jude skid to a stop cupping his face angrily, "Your daughter's health is my fucking business!" he yells. Walking up to his grabbing him by the shirt, "Tell me old man, what in the hell do you think would happen if something happened to you huh?" he starts his anger building at how blind the man was to his own daughters feelings, "Do you honestly believe your daughter doesn't give a damn about you?"

"I'm going to ask you again and you better damn well answer me this time!" Natsu continued warning dripping from his lips with every word if he were to tell him some crap about minding his own business again, "What the hell is going on here?"


	27. Chapter 27

AN:

Hello TMBC readers, I hope your all having a great day today and that you enjoy the read. Originally, I was going to make this a long chapter but I decided to make it into 2 separate chapters because of how insanely long it was getting.

**BEFORE YOU READ!**

**Mild warning**! This chapter contains a rape scene though because of the rating of the story I kept it only suggestive. So you will understand what's happening you just won't get all the gory details that go with it.

* * *

A giggle was heard as her body was shaken, "Hey mom, wake up time for breakfast!" her daughter tells her.

The older woman groans rolling over, "Ugh, five more minutes." She complains cuddling up under the warm covers her blonde messy locks scattered about her in a wavy mess. How were her daughter and father of her child managed to be such early birds she didn't know…

"Nah uh!" She heard her daughter say.

"Michelle," She started with a hint of warning. She knew this girl well and she was plotting something.

"Oh mom, the tickle bugs are coming!" Michelle chants her fingers sneaking under the blanket to graze over her stomach. Much like she… Huh, her mom wasn't laughing? Michelle pulls the blanket back to find her mother laying there wide-eyed muttering the words she'd just spoken.

W-Why? Why does that phrase sound so familiar? She wondered flinching at the pain that began to shoot through her head. W-Why-Why couldn't she remember? The woman touched her forehead only realizing tears were flowing down her face when she touched her forehead, 'Why am I crying?' she wondered.

"_Ugh, five more minutes mommy." A smaller version of herself complained. _

_The older woman smiled slyly, "You better get up or the tickle bugs will get you." She warns. Her smile only getting bigger as the small girl stayed in bed, "Lucy," she sang as she climbed in beside her, her hands hovering above her stomach._

"Layla honey, you up?" a man enters the room with a breakfast tray full of food.

"_the tickle bugs are coming!" she releases a chuckle as her daughter burst out into a fit of giggles as her gentle fingers danced over the small girl's stomach._

She felt intense pain, and as it dissipated everything felt so clear. Her heart hurt… How-How had she forgotten someone so important to her? "L-Lucy." She whispered only to jump when a heavy tray smashes into the floor.

Layla's head jerked up at the sound. She remembered-She remembered everything, "Y-You! Why did you do this?! I trusted you!" she shouted momentarily getting slapped afterward because of her outburst. Layla's hand came up to her cheek… "Jude," She remembered she could practically feel his hand resting beneath hers.

"_Jude, are you sure?" Layla asked shyly the blush on her face still evident by Jude's confession. He would fight… He would fight his parents to keep their relationship. _

_He nodded with a lopsided grin, "Yeah," he tells her as he puts his hand to her cheek, "I don't care about what my parents or the elders say. It may not be today or tomorrow, but you will be my wife, or they can let the royal family go without an heir." He says using his other hand to brush her hair away from her face before leaning down to kiss her tears away._

_Layla arms rounded him pressing her face close to his chest. She was so glad… so glad to know that she wasn't the only one fighting. "Your who I want Layla," he tells her his arms around her as well, his face nuzzled into her golden hair, "and I'll fight to keep you." He declares as they stood on the beach beneath a sea of stars.__ "I won't let them take you from me... not without a fight," he whispers softly as he held her protectively within his arms._

Layla flinched painfully as all the memories rushed back to her at once making her feel breathless and weighed down almost like she was under intense pressure of gravity. Beads of sweat mixed in with her cascading tears as she remembered all the times, she remembered him and then all the times she didn't. Her eyes widening in horror at the things she had done. How long had she been gone?! Her eyes widening another fraction as her eyes landed on her second daughter… her seventeen-year-old daughter. She felt like she was going to be sick… She'd betrayed Jude over and over and over again! And she'd forgotten about both of them for seventeen years!

"You-" she mutterers her rage steadily building.

"_Get off of me!" Layla shouted struggling against the hold of the men. She could barely move… Barely hold herself up! They must have slipped her something! She struggled and fought even as they clumsily tied her down to a belted stretcher, managing to drop one of them by landing a blow to the balls. _

_Once she was tied down and secure, they relaxed, "When I gain back my ability to move all of you will pay!" she ensures them. _

_A smile came over the face of the man she'd come here with… The friend she'd trusted... He turned away from her briefly, turning around to reveal a strange device that she'd only seen on one of those cop series she'd watch after work sometimes. "Chris, don't you dare." She warns know exactly what the device is and what it could do. He stepped closer rubbing the metal ends together as they charged with electricity as he came to the head of her bed. "I'll kil…" she started only for one of them to shove a piece of leather into her mouth. _

"_Clear." Chris chants with a big grin on his face as he brought either stick to the sides of her face. It hadn't taken long for her to pass out from the pain. _

_Sometime later she wakes with a slow start, looking around the plain white room in confusion. A man sat beside her on a stool in a long white lab coat, he stared over her with a strange expression, "Layla?" he questions with a studying expression._

"_Do I know you?" she askes confused as she tries to sit upright, but something stopped her from doing so. Looking down at her arms she found she was belted down to the bed. "W-What- What's going on here?!" she shouts angry and scared as she looked around the room. Where was she?! This didn't look like a hospital! _

"_Do you know me?" He questioned a strange sly grin crossing his lips, "You're my wife Layla."_

Layla's face turned red with anger, "You-You son of a bitch!" she yelled Leo's symbol appears on her shoulder. Her arm glowing brightly as she began concentrating her energy while Chris stood there patiently and smugly. Electrical shocks snapped in the air around her wrist confusing her, "Wha…" she managed to get out before a large shock was released from the bracelet on her wrist that he'd given her last year.

Chris laughed at her, as she dropped to the floor completely numb and unable to move, she didn't miss her daughter's terrified scream of her name as she collapsed to the ground, "Michelle, you should leave, your mother and I need to have a long chat." He says.

Michelle looked on in horror at the events that'd just played out, her eyes wide with shock. What was going on? Why was her dad laughing? She didn't understand mom was hurt and he was laughing! "M-Momma," she mumbles as she rushes forward knelling down by her mother's fallen body.

Chris's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I thought I told you," he says in warning, his voice lowering dangerously as he stared at her disobedience with a piercing stare, "to fucking leave!" he growls catching her by her long dirty blonde wavy hair. Michelle released a loud shriek of pain as he hoisted her up by her hair.

"Stop it!" Layla screamed as she struggled to get her body to do what she wanted. She could sit herself up just a little bit before her body would go crashing back down to the floor, "If you hurt her, I'll,"

Chris stopped looking towards her amused before bursting out into fits of laughter after slamming his daughter face-first into a wall. Layla gasped watching as he released Michelle's hair, tears whelming up into her eyes as Michelle's body slumped down to the floor. A large sinister grin tugged at his lips, "You'll do what now?" he questioned watching as Layla struggled to pull herself towards Michelle's unconscious form. Chris rolled his eyes at the sight grabbing Layla by the ankle proceeding to drag her away.

~oooOOOooo~

"It's a long story bo," Jude started grabbing at his chest, pain coursing through every part of his body. His body wobbled before his knees buckled giving way under his weight.

Natsu rushed forward catching him, "Hey! Old man? Old man!" he shouts trying to get his attention. It took him a good moment before Natsu realized Jude was no longer conscious, "Shit! Don't you dare die on me old man!" he says struggling to prop the older man up onto his back, "You hear me! Don't you dare fuckin die dammit!" he yells rushing down the streets to get Jude to the only hospital he knew he could take him too.

~oooOOOooo~

"I'm home!" Lucy announces as her and the girls stepped into the house. Lucy startled them all with a loud eep as something bite down on her ankle.

Nina's eyes widened, "You got a cat?" she asked watching as the dark blob of the cat scurried away to hide. Kylie and Mary looked for the entrance light switch. Meanwhile, Nina knelt down assessing her ankle with a little help from her dimly lit phone. Lucy explained that the cat wasn't hers, but Natsu as Nina tilted and turned her ankle, "Doesn't look too bad but he did graze your skin enough to make you bleed. I'd suggest hydrogen peroxide but…" she tells her not sure what else to say about the matter.

Lucy nods as the lights turn on and Nina gently puts her foot down, "I'm surprised the guys didn't come out with all the commotion guess their sleeping?" Nina wonders out loud as she stands upright. Nina messily kicks off her boots at the door, before walking through the apartment as Lucy struggles to take off her shoes at the door. Walking towards Lucy's room eager to check and see how Natsu was feeling now after a decent day of rest, "Hope you're decent! Ready or not here I come." The oldest girl in the room warns before opening Lucy's bedroom door. Finding the room empty… Nina looked confused at the empty room after flicking on the lights and called out, "Hey Lucy,"

"Yeah," Nina hears Lucy answer from the kitchen, she could hear the girl drop her purse and keys down on the table.

"Natsu's suppose to be on bed rest still, right?" she questions stepping into the room turning on the light as her eyes scanned the place. It looked alright… like they had just gotten up and left.

"Uh, he is yeah… why?" Lucy said suspiciously, Nina could hear footsteps coming towards the room.

Lucy stepped in looking just as confused, "Natsu?" she called out looking in the bathroom when she didn't see him there, she began to panic a bit. 'W-Wait… dad was here too.' She remembered realizing her dad was also missing in action. Lucy spun on her heels walking towards her purse on the table as she mentally tried to calm herself. They're both not here which means there together… which means Natsu's not walking around alone in his condition. What was he thinking Porlyusica made herself very clear when she told him he wasn't supposed to perform any major movements for at least two days!

Lucy rushes out to the table, shuffling through the things in her purse before pulling out her cell phone. Tapping at the screen furiously, the words 'Calling Natsu' flicking over the screen. When the phone went to voicemail, she looked horrified as all the possible problems Porlyusica mentioned began running through her head. Lucy paced worriedly, "Lucy," Nina starts rushing towards the door to put on her discarded boots, "let's go, we'll check around the nearby stores! Maybe they got hungry and went out for some chow." she tells the young blonde knowing standing around waiting wouldn't help to calm her nerves.

When the other girls made a move to accompany them Nina help up a hand, "Kylie, Mary, you guys stay here in case they come back." She says while Lucy gracefully slips back on her sneakers beside her. Nina touches the doorknob, giving it a gentle twist before opening the door, holding it open for her.

Kylie nodded to what was said but frowned. Nina was getting unusually close to Lucy as of late… It wasn't as if she was mad or anything. 'Why-Why am I so jealous of her?' she wonders as she door behind them closes her hand gripping at the arm of her shirt. Nina and Lucy were friends… Nothing would happen between them other than friendship… she knew this and yet this feeling was still here looming over her like a demon in the night. Kylie shook her head from side to side, 'What am I freaking out over anyways Lucy's in love with Natsu! Besides… you don't get the right to be jealous… you're the one who let her go remember?' she mentally yelled at herself her eyes filling with sadness.

Meanwhile, Mary gaze shifted from the closed door to Kylie and her glossy eyes, "Kylie," she mumbled but the older woman couldn't hear her. Mary growled planning on yelling at her sister later for procrastinating about her own feelings yet again. How long can she keep hiding and pushing away her own feelings before she truly does hurt Kylie so bad that she loses her?

~oooOOOooo~

Layla laid face down on the bed crying, her arms stretched out and tired to either end of the bed, her wrists bruised from fighting to break free, bruises decorated her shoulders, hips, and arms in the form of finger impressions. Chris stood behind her with a satisfied smile as he pulled up his pants, zipping up his pants zipper. It hurt everything hurt… but nothing hurt more than the sting she felt as she was violated. She could feel every bit of pain he'd felt… 'Jude, I'm so sorry.' She thought screaming out into the blankets and mattress.

This pain she'd felt it more than once… she'd fought more than once and lost more than once. It wasn't just her that was hurt by this; Jude was too. Layla felt anger surge through her veins, "I'll kill you." She screams into the blanket only succeeding in making Chris laugh at her struggles.

"Really now?" he says taking an amused tone as he laid himself out across her back to whisper in her ear, "Want an encore?" he says seductively pressing his covered crotch against her ass so she could feel how horny she was making him with her threats.

Layla's eyes widened in fear, but the fear wasn't just meant for her safety… "N-No-No please don't…" she begged as her anger was tamed merely by the desire to protect her one true love from being attacked any more than he already had been. Even now with this simple contact, she could feel the waves of pain coursing through her because of how she felt she'd just betrayed him despite having no control over the situation.

"Aw, what no fight left?" he asked his fingers gently running down her stretched out arm. It created a natural reaction she hated. Her body shivered in delight at the soft touch, he leaned up by her ear again his hot breath tickling her ear, "Or maybe you're just trying your damnest to protect poor Jude," he tells her his suspicions before smiling a sinister smile, "aga-in?"

The moment he said that last thing a loud crash was heard along with the sound of shattering glass. Chris's full weight dropped on her and Layla struggled to look to see what had happened. Behind Chris an angry teary-eyed but determined Michelle stood, her body reflexing back into its natural stance position after looking like she'd just pitched to the batter at a baseball game. Blood ran from the back of Chris's head dripping along the side of his face, a few droplets dropping and running down Layla's face.

Michelle breathing was very uneven, and her face contorted in fury at her father's actions towards her mother. "Michelle-Michelle baby," Layla called out despite feeling like she was being crushed under Chris's dead weight, "Calm down honey. I need you to breathe your hyperventilating." She speaks softly not wanting to rouse Chris. She had to get Michelle in the frame of mind to untie her and she had to get them both out of here! If not… she feared Michelle would be next on Chris's torture list.

"Michelle honey, listen to me carefully I need you to blow out three candles for me." She says happily watching as her daughter did as she was told and blowing out three imaginary candles. After her third breath in and out Michelle was calmer. Still highly upset, but was calmer, nonetheless. "Good honey, now can you untie this hand for me?" she askes it seemed to take the young woman a minute to process but beyond her tears, she nodded and rushed forward to undo her mother's binds. When this was done, she watched as Layla shoved Chris off her and stood up trying to cover up as many of the purple bruises as she could from her daughter's eyes.

An apologetic look on her face, "I-I'm sorry you had to see that honey." She tells Michelle grabbing Chris's white lab coat to cover herself. Once she had it on, she pulled her daughter into a tearful hug, "Thank you, my brave little Michelle." She cried softly her body still shaking in fear from Chris's assault. Layla released her with a sniffle, "We-We've gotta go." She tells Michelle holding her arms with a sense of urgency hidden within her voice. It took another moment of process time before the younger woman nodded and they scurried out of the room. Layla struggling as she was hit with an intense surge of pain once again. It hurt so bad she had to lean against the wall for a good minute until it passed.

_"But mommy I don't want you to go." Little Lucy whines as her father and her stood on the beach to see her mother and a strange man dressed in white off. _

_A nude Layla leaned down with a small smile, "I don't either honey," she tells the small blonde as she leans down to the girl's height. She couldn't help but smile a little more seeing the doll she'd given her daughter held close to her chest, "but I want you to be able to have a future... A future where you don't have to live in hiding." she says brushing a few strands of her daughter's hair back behind her ear. _

_Lucy's eyes whelmed up with tears, "I don't care about that! I just wanna be with you and daddy!" she cries hoping to get her mother to reconsider. _

_Layla flashed her an apologetic teary-eyed smile before pulling her into a tight hug, "I know baby. I know," she tells her gently petting at the child's blonde head of hair trying to sooth both of them. This was anything but easy for any of them. "but I have to you deserve so much more of a future then I can give you if I stay." she explains only a little of her motives knowing that going into full detail will only confuse her and make her even more upset. Layla kissed her forehead, "I'm going to fight for a better future. Until then keep your dad and little sister Michelle safe okay? Remember your a big sister now and you have to always protect her." she says releasing her and standing back up watching as Lucy nodded in response wiping at her eyes. _

_Before turning to Jude who she could tell still didn't like this idea of hers one bit, "I know you don't like this one bit Jude," she tells him she could feel his feelings about it without him even saying it. "but I want you to remember what I'm fighting for. Think about it a life where we could leave the ocean whenever we wanted without worrying about hiding ourselves and with our only worry is being ourselves. Lucy deserves better than to have to hide." she says reiterating her wishes. She didn't want to let her daughter live in the world like she'd had too. Living like that was boring and lonely. Her daughter deserved the best this world had to offer and she'd be dammed if she didn't fight for her daughter to get it. __Lucy sobbed softly behind her forearm, her other arm still holding her little sister on her arm. Layla frowned knowing the longer this goodbye took the harder it would be to leave and the harder it would be on them to let her, "I love you Jude and my precious little Lucy," _

_"A-And Michelle?" Lucy says with a sniffle._

_Layla smiled and nodded, "And Michelle yes." she replies looking to Jude placing a hand gently on his cheek, "I'll be back soon, promise." she says giving him a peck on the lips before pulling away to walk towards the man in white. The man shrugged off his long white coat and handed it to her to cover up. _

"Mom?" Michelle calls catching her attention.

Layla looked towards her second daughter with a wide-eyed stare for a moment before settling down, 'I guess despite him taking my memories from me there was one thing he failed to take.' she thought as her daughter told her they had to hurry because she heard movement in the hall. Michelle grabbed her mother's arm throwing it over her shoulder as they hid in one of the rooms in the white hallway. Michelle pressed her ear to the door, listening carefully for movements when she heard none she aided her mother again with moving and left the room, 'You forgot just a sliver of connection between us.' she thought as she smiled telling her daughter she was fine to walk now. Layla grabbed her youngest daughter's hand running down the halls hand in hand to find an exit. She couldn't wait to get out of here! She couldn't wait to see Lucy and Jude again, but most of all she couldn't wait for Lucy to meet her amazing little sister and for Jude to meet the daughter he'd never gotten the opportunity to meet.

* * *

AN:

So what'd you guys think about this direction? I know in Fairy Tail Lucy's mother is no longer alive; however, in this fiction I wanted her to live. Even though I kept it the same as Fairy Tail in the beginning and portrayed her as a character who'd died but at the same time kept it open so if and when I wanted to I could revive her from the ash. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter installment save for the story of what Layla had been going through all the years she wasn't home with her family. Note: Layla hasn't remembered everything I might end up bring it back to her in bits and pieces so expect her to get some flashbacks in the future if she hears something familiar. :)


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Hello TMBC readers; first off, I'm going to apologize about the delay life has become a little more than hectic. With a niece that is now living with me who doesn't seem to show any kind of concern for her health ending up going back and forth to the hospital and the start of a new job. Secondly, I hope you guys had a great few holidays. Anyways :D enjoy guyz till next time.

* * *

Lucy's sneakers stomped loudly against the ground her body instinctively reacting to her consuming worry as they exited the apartment, she started off in a jog down the stairs before breaking out into a full-on sprint out of the front lobby, Nina hot on her tail. Nina stared on in surprise not having knowing Lucy was able to run so well. A few drops of water hit Nina's face, something Nina easily almost mistaken for fallen sweat that was brushed back at her on the breeze, 'Tears…' she thought seeing the tears falling in an awkward stream as the air pushed them off towards her ear before they flicked off her face by the sudden motion of another speedy step.

Nina's eyes widened a fraction watching as the pedestrian crossing light turned from green to red and Lucy kept forging ahead, "LUCY!" Nina shouts dashing forward with a sudden burst of speed. A loud blaring noise fills the hot air coating the streets as Nina reaches out. Lucy's began to slow in front of the bright lights that were coming ever so close.

Lucy felt fear coursing through her veins, on instinct she raised her hand ready to activate her powers to save herself, but she stopped her eyes widening as she realized her mistake, Nina was here… Lucy shut her eyes tightly praying for Natsu to swoop in and save her. Lucy's eyes shot back open but only after feeling hands grip at the ends of her shirt, surprised when she was whipped backward, the vehicle barely missing her fingertips by mere inches, the tires screeching as they tried to halt.

Nina caught Lucy after she'd flung her back, but the momentum of catching the Lucy in her arms sent both of them stumbling back and ultimately clumsily toppling backward to the ground in a sitting position. Lucy blinked staring up at the steadily darkening buildings and setting sky breathing heavily, "Nina I ah," she says. The driver of the truck getting out only to ensure they were alright and to yell at them which went unheard.

Nina was shaking still very much startled, her bangs causing a downcast shadow to linger hiding her eyes, "W-What the hell!" she mutters. Nina's arms tightened around Lucy's upper body, "What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" She shouted. That had been close… Too close! If she hadn't been here… Her heart was pounding in her chest, tears clung to the rims of her eyes. It had been even closer than the first time. Remembering when Lucy had nearly walked off the curb and into oncoming traffic with her nose buried within a book also recalling how she'd grabbed her by the back of her neck collar before Lucy could get far enough. Thank god… Thank god she had been here.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologizes her hand reaching up to touch Nina's still shaking arm, "I-I just really wanted to find him…" she says worriedly.

Nina took in a calming breath, "Geez kid, your even more of a handful then Mary was." She tells Lucy unable to recall very many moments when her little sister had been so absentminded about her surroundings.

Lucy released a soft humorous chuckle, "Or you could be just getting old." She replies flashing a teasing smile as she gets out of Nina's arms. Her words leaving Nina shocked and mouth ajar. Lucy tapped at her clothes ridding them of dust and debris before turning back towards Nina with an outstretched palm.

When Nina snapped out of it, she smiled though still a little shocked, releasing a soft laugh, "W-Why you cheeky little brat! You're lucky I love you like a sister anyone else would have been knocked out cold." She tells Lucy as she gets up swiftly hooking an arm around Lucy's neck to give her a noogie on her now trapped noggin. After a moment of shared laughter, Nina turned serious, "Alright, from now on you stay by my side got it?" She demands Lucy smiled nodding in agreement to her demands.

~oooOOOooo~

Natsu rushed through the double doors of the hospital's emergency room, he felt strange and barely see straight, "Granny!" he calls out in the lobby. He knew he was in the right place… He recognized the smell anywhere. He could hear familiar voices echoing around him, the world around him was beginning to spin and he was beginning to feel like he was standing on unsteady waters rather than a steady tiled floor, "Granny," he manages to say as his eyes started to roll to the back of his head, "I need help." He stays collapsing.

Natsu felt his consciousness slipping in and out on occasion, "There's nothing we can do for this man…" he heard Porlyusica's voice say. There were a few protests in the room but brief quick explanation they all reluctantly nodded in agreement deciding to put their focus on Natsu instead of Jude. Natsu pushed their hands away still barely conscious his skin was nearly as white as paper which worried Porlyusica, "Sit still you little twerp!" she snapped. She had a plan when this was all over, Natsu was going to get one hell of a lecture!

Natsu flinched at her volume, it sent loud vibrations of the air and bouncing around in his ear canal, creating an echo that was far louder than how she actually sounded. Natsu ignored her grabbing her hand, "H-Help-Help him." He mumbles before passing out to the pains that shot through his head and body.

~oooOOOooo~

"Take care I hope you guys find him!" the young woman behind the counter shouts as Nina and Lucy stepped back out of the store. It was the third store they'd checked within the range of the apartment. Surely, they didn't go further than this…right? But if not then… where were they?

Nina tapped away at her cell phone, "Any luck Kylie?" she questioned her ear to the phone's speaker. A frown crossed Nina's face, "No-No luck on our end either yet. It's beginning to look like they just up and vanished into thin air!" she says her eyes shifting to Lucy mostly to ensure she was still near. The last thing she wanted to experience was yet another scare like earlier.

Lucy's phone rang at her hip causing her to jump and Nina's conversation to pause as Lucy answer the unknown number with a confused stare, "Hello?"

Nina's eyes shifted behind them; she didn't know if she was being paranoid but nearly this whole time that they'd been out she'd felt like they'd been being watched. At first, she'd ignored it. "Oh god, thank you-thank you Porlyusica I'll be right there!" Lucy says her emotions a cross between happy and worried. Lucy hung up the phone, "We have to go to the hospital." She says.

Nina's eyes didn't meet Lucy's too busy surveying the area, "He's back there?" she asked. She didn't know what it was but there was a chilling feeling in the air… and she didn't like it one bit.

Lucy nods, "Yeah, my dad is too." she says as she slides her phone into her back pocket. Her head swirling with worry. What happened while she was away? Why had her father felt he needed to rush him there… Wait… more importantly, how did dad know where to take him? Did dad take him there at all? And if it wasn't him then who?

"You get that Kylie?" Nina announces holding the phone to her ear as they stood by the street waving her hand. "Yeah ah, one sec," Nina says putting her conversation on hold, "Taxi!" she shouts out still waving, Lucy blinked in amazement as the yellow car that'd been slowly racing down the road came to a stop beside them. The car passenger window rolls down, "Can you take us over to Magnolia General Hospital?" Nina asks while leaning down to peer at the man behind the wheel through the open window.

The man looked grumpy and irritated as he pointed a thumb to the back seat, "Hop in, I don't got all night!" he hissed out.

Despite the annoyance she felt from the man's blatant rudeness Nina stepped to the backdoor opening it, gesturing for Lucy to hop in, meanwhile, she held the phone to her ear, her eyes scanning the area again, her eyes narrowing at a darkened alleyway were a barely poked out shoe was noticeable and a barely noticeable face peeking around the corner. "Yeah, we'll see you there," Nina tells Kylie seeing a shadow duck back behind a building, she debates on staying to give the creep a piece of her mind about minding his own business.

Nina's eyes shifted back to Lucy briefly before shaking her head, "Bitch are you getting in or what?!" The driver spat impatiently. Nina gets into the car deciding Lucy needed her with her more than to have her running off to beat the hell outta crazy stalkers. She closes the door with a loud slam, "The hell?! Don't slam the door! What in the hells wrong with you ya stupid bitch?!" he continued spatting insults as he continues looking their way. He wasn't sure why but, "Aye, wait a minute… You two look familiar." He mutters still irritated by the fact that his friends had the night off to go relax and unwind at the strip club.

"Magnolia General Hospital on the double." Nina says noticing how hard he was staring at Lucy almost like he was trying to remember something, "Problem?" Nina questions finally the man still looking at Lucy. Nina looked between the two wondering why the man was staring at Lucy like that and not doing his job to drive them where they needed to go.

The man snapped his fingers, "Ah I remember now! Your one of them hoe's that dance the pole at…" he began.

Before Nina could even retort, "Shut your damn mouth and drive!" Lucy screams staring the man down with the most menacing stare she'd seen come from Lucy yet.

The man growled putting the car in gear, "You should learn how to hold your tongue you little whore!" he shot back pulling out onto the street.

Lucy's brow twitched at what he'd called her, her eyes narrowed, she leaned back into the cushion of the seat while crossing her arms and her right leg over her left, her angered narrowed eyes locked on the man, "Hate to break to you sir but I'm the one paying you for this ride." She says. Nina raised an eyebrow in her direction… What was Lucy talking about she didn't have her purse?

"Yeah," The man's starts his shoulders noticeably stiffened at the knowledge, "What's it to ya bitch?" he spat from the front seat.

Nina watched as a big sly and sarcastic grin grew across her face, "I'm pretty sure that makes 'you' the 'whore' in this situation." She tells him.

Everything was eerily quiet until Nina could no longer hold it in. Bursting into a fit of laughter at Lucy's words, "Pfft hahaha!"

The man stopped the car at a red light, throwing it in park so he could turn to face her with an irritated growl, "Y-You little bitch!" he says with flaring nostrils and a bright red face filled with anger.

Lucy looked on in superior amusement, "Got a problem with my mouth? Feel free to pull over I'm more than willing to pay someone else that's not a complete pompous asshole to take me where I wanna go since you obviously don't have the means." She tells him. Watching the man grit his teeth together as he turned back to face the road, putting the car back in gear when he noticed the light was green and people were honking their horns, "Yeah, that's what I thought." She replies as they started moving again.

Nina fell into Lucy's shoulder still dying from laughter, tears clinging to her eyes, "Lucy, oh my god!" she whispers loudly.

Lucy's huffed looking away and out the window, "What he started it," The rest of the ride was quiet other than the occasional soft burst of laughter from Nina.

The man pulls over on the curb and immediately turns around to find the girls already getting out of the car. He rolls down the passenger window and held out his hand, "A hundred dollars whore," he says with a cheerful smile.

Nina's eyebrow twitched at this but dug around in her purse regardless to pay the man. Nina outstretched her hand, her fingers grasping hold of ten ten-dollar bills. Lucy swiped them, "Uh, Lucy?" Nina says watching as Lucy handed the man one bill and stuffed the rest into her bra.

"The hell bitch you can't count?! This is ten!" he shrieked angrily. Who the hell did this little bitch think she was being smart with? The man got out of the car with a slam of the door, rounding it so he was in their faces, "You owe me ninety-dollars ya dumb whore." He says reaching out to forcefully grab the rest of his money that he'd seen her place within her shirt.

Both Nina and Lucy reacted, but to Nina's surprise, Lucy's reaction was faster. Nina watched as Lucy's hand wrapped around the man's wrist giving it an unpleasant twist as she swiftly ducked around him bringing his arm back behind him. The man yelped as he tried to break the hold only to feel quite a great deal of pain, "Okay old man," she starts. Her voice sending shivers down the man's spine, "I have two pieces of advice for you. Get a better attitude if you wanna get paid" she continues using her free hand to slip the money from the confinements of her shirt. Lucy held it out for a moment watching him stare at it in a fit of anger before tilting her hand towards Nina, "and second don't dish out what you yourself can't take next time. It'll be less embarrassing for you when you get burned." She tells him with a cheerful smile overtaking her face, "Got it?"

~oooOOOooo~

"Oh god," Michelle whimpered hiding in the small room with her mother. Men were racing around in search of them leaving no area unturned. They were so close to the exit… and the closer they got the more guards there were.

The door opened and Layla swiftly pulled Michelle down with her to hide behind some boxes, her hand gently falling over her daughter's lips. There were some crackling noises before voices echoed out of the radio resting at the man's hip, "Areas B is clear." The voice spoke.

Another one chimed in moments after, "C's clear too." They said.

A growl ripped through the room followed by an angered scream as the man put a hand through a box, Layla barely had enough time to force Michelle to duck with her so they wouldn't be hit by it. Layla peeked through the crack between the boxes watching as the man pulled the walkie-talkie from his waistband, pressing and holding the button on the side till it gave off a soft momentary beep, "You bastards better find them! If you don't have them found by the end of your shift your ass is grass got it!" he yelled.

The man stood there for a long moment before turning towards them, walking their way eyes narrowed at them. Layla gulped and Michelle closed her eyes almost freaking out as the man kicked the box several times, "Goddammit!" he shouted in frustration.

Someone opened the door, "Sir," they said catching his attention. He turned to them slowly while slouching his eyes narrowed as he released a loud growled 'what!'

"We believe we found them as you know the bracelet pinged them in this area, but there's only one area we haven't checked and that's the floor two floors up." The man says with a serious stare.

His eyes shifted to Layla's and Layla's heart stopped. 'N-No, if they find us now…' she thought looking down towards her daughter who was still shaking in fear.

Layla held her breath as the man's eyes returned to his commander, the younger man looked at him sweat-dropping, "Damaging merchandise now boss man? That's not like you Jose." He says to the dark red-haired man. His hair pulled back into a high ponytail, his mustache hanging like an upside-down U on his face, black lipstick smeared over his lips.

Layla looked on in confusion she knew he'd seen her… so why-why was he not saying anything? The man gave Jose a playful grin, "Shut the hell up Doranbolt!" the older man spat angrily stomping towards the door as Doranbolt laughed rubbing his hand over the back of his hand and through his short spiky black locks of hair. The man stomped out slamming the door behind him and all playfulness drained from his face as the walkie-talkie at his side echoed through the room telling everyone to head two floors up.

His eyes softened, "It's safe now." He says to no one in particular. The young man's words made both women in the room stiffen out of fear despite his words. Layla watched as he stepped forward kneeling down in front of the box looking at them through the crack, "I understand your hesitation Layla, but like it or not if you plan to get out of here, you'll need me or you won't be able to leave at all." He tells them.

When he saw no motion, "Seriously if we don't hurry up their going to figure out that I lied to them and come back here. Do you really wanna still be here when they come back?" he questions crossing his arms still looking at them through the crack between the boxes with his head cocked to the side. After another moment the boxes shifted a bit and Layla stepped out with Michelle not far behind her. The man stood up towering over her by at least a few inches, his lips pulled back into a kind smile, "Good," he starts reaching his hand out.

Layla's eyes darted between him and his outstretched hand unsure of how safe this man actually was. She had thought it was safe to be around Chris and came to find she couldn't have been more wrong. "You don't know this because you've never gotten the chance to try, but if you try to leave now, you'll just get stopped by an electrical barrier thanks to that little trinket on your wrist." He notifies her as he steps forward catching her wrist within his hand.

The contact was gentle, but it still made her jump nonetheless. Layla looked up at him watching him as he pulled a tool from his pocket and began tinkering with the bracelet, "Why…" she began not knowing how to look or how to feel about this development. "Why are you helping us?" she asks him as a click came from the bracelet and the object of her torture slipped off her wrist.

The man caught it though and swiftly chucked it up and behind the boxes, "I was hired to look into this company by a good friend. Originally this organization's purpose was built to make medical brake throughs much like the humans do with their own kind. Humans have their own types of illnesses and so do magical beings. It seemed like a smart idea that they'd be researched to save the lives of those suffering." He says watching as Layla recoiled her hand back to her rubbing at her wrist.

"My friend who funded this place did so only with the lives of others in mind. When he began to suspect something strange, he sent me in here." He explained his fists tightening when he remembered. His stomach still twisted in anger at the memory.

"_Doranbolt, welcome to the fold," Chris says his hand outstretched the man known as Doranbolt looked from the man to his open palm with a serious stare. _

_Doranbolt smiled and nodded slapping his hand into the other males, "Glad to be here." He tells him. His eyes staying focused on Chris with a studying stare. _

_Little stomps were heard catching his attention, surprise taking over his face when a little wavy-haired blonde rushed over in a small white dress with daisy designs along its bottom rim. The small girl latched onto Chirs's leg and for a moment he saw annoyance and rage in his face, but it was quickly replaced with a smiling face that didn't quite match his eyes, "Michelle honey, daddy's working. What did I tell you about…" he begins._

_The little girl interrupts him, "Mommy's in pain daddy! You gotta help momma!" she says in a panic as she pulled on his coat and pantleg._

Nothing would have been able to prepare him for what he'd seen next. He'd gotten a front-row seat watching the woman he'd known as Layla the wife of Chris his 'employer' doubled over holding her head in her hands. At first, he'd thought… his wife must have been a patient. Then he thought his friend's suspicions had been unfounded.

_Chris stared down at the woman on the floor doubled over in pain with narrowed eyes as he walked forward, his hand shifting around in his pocket. Pulling a long metal box from his pocket, he opened it to reveal… a bracelet? Doranbolt felt a wave of confusion wash over him as the man rather than helping the woman slipped the bracelet over her wrist. It wasn't long later that Layla stopped crying out in pain and at first, he was both surprised and impressed thinking it had something to do with the bracelet's presence._

_Michelle rushed forward her small arms latching around her mother's neck, Layla looked up slowly one thing slipping through her lips as tears leaked from her eyes, "Bastard." She said venom dripping from her lips. _

_Her body shook in anger and agony, "Momma, why are you calling daddy that mean word?" her daughter questioned innocently._

_More tears fell from her eyes and rage became overwhelmingly present in her features, symbols glowed over her body in various areas, "You bastard!" she yelled standing upright her daughters once laced and locked fingers unlacing causing her to fall back on the floor on her butt. "How dare you! How dare you!" she yelled her power pulsing through the room in response to her daughter calling the man before her daddy, but Chris's only response was an overconfident snicker. Layla stomped towards him as he pulled a small plastic remote from his hand, he pointed at her as she neared him and pressed a button. _

_Doranbolt watched in horror as Layla was shocked into submission, Layla fell to the ground paralyzed and unable to move or even so much as defend herself. He felt sick watching all this with as straight a face as possible so as to not blow his cover. What happened next turned his stomach so much that he felt the need to throw up as Chris called in some people. They wheeled in a bed with straps and assisted his with lifting Layla upon the bed then strapped her to it. Having regained just the slightest amount of feeling in her body he watches as Layla fights. Michelle went to rush to her mother upset and crying but Doranbolt caught her not wanting her to get hurt._

_The bracelet let loose more sparks and Layla became still again her eyes half-lidded barely conscious. "Doranbolt," Chris's voice sent a chill up his spine, but he did all he could not to let it show. Doranbolt looked towards him, "You don't seem at all phased by this in the least." Chris says mildly interested his eyes shifting to Doranbolt as he rounded the stretcher to be at the head of Layla's bed._

_Doranbolt continued to hold onto the squirming child in his hold, he didn't know what it was but this man… reeked of danger. Somehow, he knew if he let this girl go… he knew something really bad would happen to her. "Why would it? They're not my family," he questions looking down at the young child mentally apologizing over and over in his head. Though he knew his weak apologies would be nowhere near enough. He hit the girl over the neck with care ensuring not to hurt her only to knock her out. If he could spare her of anything it was to see whatever all this was._

_Chris grinned wildly at the younger man's answer, "Sir, we've brought them." One of the man's helpers had announced._

Doranbolt flinched at the memory. Truth be told, it had bothered him. It had bothered him a lot to see what Chris was doing to the poor woman he called his wife. That wasn't even the worst of it though… The worst of it came the next time she remembered, and he came to find out that the beautiful woman he called his wife wasn't actually his and was being kept there against her will. He frowned eyeing the ground, "I'm so sorry for all those times I failed to help you before."


End file.
